Two Brothers
by Piyo
Summary: Kidnapped at a young age, Wyatt and Chris never know who they really are. Fate steps in and the brothers meet, thinking they are enemies. What happens when they learn the truth about who they really are? Will the fight between two brothers finally end?
1. The Plan

Author's Note: Well, I think I am finally ready to post this story. I came up with this idea a long time ago and got around to typing up a few chapters so I hope you all enjoy it. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. So, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I own any character that is not Charmed related and I own my story idea.  
  
Summary: Kidnapped at a young age, Wyatt and Chris grow up in different surroundings, not knowing who they really are. Then, as fate would have it, they meet and think that they are enemies. What happens when they learn the truth and find out who they really are? Will the fight between two brothers finally end?  
  
Chapter One: The Plan  
  
He paced around in his Underworld lair, thinking. It took up most of his time these past few days, but he knew that he would have to do a lot of it before he was ready. There was no room for any mistakes, therefore his plan had to be perfect. Had to be foolproof. Many demons had shimmered in to congratulate his escape from Hell, but he simply waved his hand at them, telling them to leave. He was not in the mood for visitors, especially when there was a child to steal.  
  
A Charmed One's child.  
  
"I cannot work alone," he said, stroking his chin. "I am going to need help to get around his parents. There has to be a way to distract them long enough."  
  
Closing his eyes, he did what he did best, sensed fears. He could feel the different fears of the Charmed Ones, of their Elder. They feared that there were still magical beings out there that wanted the older boy and there were fears that the future had not been changed. Opening his eyes, he tried to decide how he was going to use these fears to his advantage.  
  
It was then that he realized that there were two boys, not just one. Smiling, he remembered how the future version of the younger boy had been killed and how his parents were paying extra attention to him, showering him with love and protection. Perhaps the younger boy was just what he needed in order to capture the older boy.  
  
Waving his hand, he summoned a Darklighter. The Darklighter stared at his surroundings and didn't understand. Turning, he saw the demon that summoned him and smirked.  
  
"Barbas, isn't this a surprise," the Darklighter said, lowering his crossbow. "I wasn't expecting you to call me."  
  
"You wouldn't, now would you?" Barbas asked.  
  
"What do you want, old man?"  
  
"A bit of help. And before you ask why you should help me, let me tell you what is in store for you if you don't help me."  
  
Barbas walked toward him and waved his hand in front of the Darklighter and saw his greatest fear. Backing away, the Darklighter scowled.  
  
"All right, you have my attention," he said, knowing that if he did not listen to the demon that he would be forced to live out his worst fear and that was something that he was not looking forward to. "I am all ears and will do what I can. Just, explain yourself."  
  
Barbas nodded. "Of course. The explanation is a simple one. I want to kidnap the eldest son of the eldest Charmed One."  
  
The Darklighter laughed. "That is suicide. Those witches vanquished you once and they will do it again, given the chance, especially if you go after the boy. Besides, it is rumored that he can protect himself. What makes you think that you can get to him and leave with not only him, but your life as well?"  
  
"I am going to need you, is what I think," Barbas replied. "Piper, the boy's mother, has another child and I want you to take him. Taking him will send the Charmed Ones into a frenzy and they will do nothing but try and find him, leaving the older boy accessible to me."  
  
"Take the younger? And what do I do with him once I have him? I do not care for children and will not watch him for very long," the Darklighter said.  
  
"Do what you wish with the boy. Leave him somewhere, but by no means kill him. I just need you to keep him away long enough for me to take the older child. I summoned you because you will drive his father away, his being an Elder in all, and do what you will with him, but no harming the younger boy. Just, take him."  
  
The Darklighter crossed his arms. "What do you want with this older child?"  
  
Barbas turned and walked around his lair. "That Elder who was killed, Gideon, he was right about the child. He is powerful. But unlike Gideon, I do not believe that he should be killed because of it. I want to get him and bring him here and turn him."  
  
Nodding, the Darklighter smiled. "A young apprentice, if you will? Turn him evil and have him answer to you so that you can harness the powers he possesses."  
  
Barbas smiled and tapped his finger on the Darklighter's shoulder. "Very smart is what you are. Now, do you understand the task you have and what will have happen if you do not do what you have been asked?"  
  
Eyes narrowing, the Darklighter nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Good. Now, go and don't return to me until the younger boy is gone."  
  
In a swirl of black orbs, the Darklighter was gone and Barbas was alone. Barbas sighed, praying that everything would go according to plan. 


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter Two: Kidnapped  
  
It was the perfect day for a trip to the park, Piper thought as she pushed Wyatt on a swing. She and Leo had been so busy taking care of two infant boys and running a popular nightclub and with the occasional demon vanquishing that they hardly had time for any fun anymore. Paige told the parents to take the afternoon off and that she would take care of the club and they would have nothing to worry about.  
  
Leo was the one who thought the park would be a fun place to go. Wyatt enjoyed playing on the swings, going down the slides and running around, and with no children around, his parents did not have to worry about him using his powers. Chris, who had just turned a year old, like to be outside where he could look around. His big green eyes took everything in, and for Leo, it was another chance to spend time with his youngest son.  
  
As Piper pushed Wyatt, she looked over at Leo who was walking Chris around the playground, showing him the sky and the grass and just about anything that would get Chris' attention. She thought to herself how lucky she was, how lucky her sons were to have a father who could come and spend as much time with them as he could.  
  
After the little, or rather big, incident with Gideon, the other Elders had decided to strip Leo of his Elder status and demoted him to being a mere Whitelighter, the Charmed Ones his charges. Leo could have cared less, because it meant that he would be able to stay where he wanted: at home. And now that he was home, Piper began to realize how much she really missed him.  
  
It had been hard when she had found out the truth about Chris, and his death, but it meant that she would only try harder for him to have a happy life full of love. She was more than willing to give him love and so was Leo, and with Leo there, her pain from older Chris' death was slowly fading. Her own heart was opening up and she was beginning to think she was ready to let Leo back in.  
  
But she had already done that a long time ago, and over the year she and Leo had grown closer and neither of them wanted that to change. Leo was happy that Piper was letting him back into her life and that he was going to be able to spend time with his sons. He had been asked by Piper to move back into the Manor shortly after Chris' birth, and at that time, Leo thought it was just because Piper was going to want help with the boys. It wasn't until later that he realized it was because she wanted to try and give him another chance. Give them, another chance.  
  
At this trip to the park, Piper and Leo looked like any other happy couple with their children. It was one of those random moments of normalness that Piper craved so badly. If only they had known that it was not going to last for much longer.  
  
While Piper was busy watching Wyatt slide down slides, Leo was over by the trees, showing them to baby Chris. Leo didn't see the black orbs of the Darklighter, or his looming shadow as he walked toward them, his crossbow raised and aimed.  
  
"One day, you'll be this big too," Leo said to Chris in a babyish voice, making him laugh.  
  
As he turned to go back to the playground, Leo heard a twig snap and glanced behind him. Not seeing anything, Leo continued toward the playground and heard another twig snap. Shifting Chris' position on his side, Leo walked back into the wooded area of the park and fell to his knees as he felt something hit his shoulder.  
  
It was a Darklighter arrow.  
  
"Piper!" Leo shouted. He could feel his strength leaving him as the Darklighter moved closer. "Piper!"  
  
Piper caught Wyatt at the bottom of the slide and stopped when she heard Leo call out her name. She knew the only reason he would do something like that would be because there was either a demon or a Darklighter. Her mind jumped to Chris and how Leo would not be able to protect him had some sort of demon attacked him. Grabbing Wyatt, she ran after Leo's voice as he called out for her.  
  
Leo held onto Chris for dear life as the Darklighter came closer. He had no idea that the Darklighter would be there for his son. Many in the Underworld did not yet know that Charmed One's Elder had been demoted to Whitelighter and they still thought Leo a major target.  
  
Trying to stand, Leo only fell back onto his knees, the pain from the Darklighter poison getting to him. Chris began to cry, not understanding what was happening. The baby gripped Leo's shirt and tears streamed down his face. Leo was almost about to give up when Piper came up behind him. Setting Wyatt down, she angrily made her way toward the Darklighter and threw out her hands, blowing up his crossbow.  
  
"Get away from my family!" she shouted.  
  
The Darklighter gazed down to where his crossbow would have been and his eyes narrowed as he looked back up at Piper. "That just happened to be my favorite crossbow."  
  
"Well, you'll soon be joining it if you don't leave my family alone." Moving closer to Leo and Chris, Piper saw blood on Leo's shoulder and knew that he needed to get to a Whitelighter for healing fast.  
  
Letting out a vexing sigh, the Darklighter knew that he did not have time to be fighting witches. He came there to take the youngest son and to leave, that was it. Barbas had said nothing about battling one of the Charmed Ones. It didn't matter that there was one, the Charmed Ones were feared individually. Knowing that he might face the same fate as his beloved crossbow, the Darklighter knew that he did not have much time to steal the child. Smirking, he black orbed out and reappeared behind Piper and made her believe that he was after Wyatt.  
  
Turning, Piper threw out her hands as she saw him reach out for Wyatt, but took a step back, confused when he was no longer there and there was only a trail of black orbs.  
  
"Too slow, Charmed One," the Darklighter said, taking a step and moving himself next to Leo. In one fluid movement, the Darklighter grabbed baby Chris and kicked Leo in the chest, forcing him back and to the ground and black orbed out of the park.  
  
Piper was at Leo's side in a heartbeat, and Wyatt orbed over, but Chris was gone. Taking Leo into her arms, Piper called out for Paige, hoping she wouldn't be too late when she came. It was then that she cried. Not only for her husband who lay dying in her arms, but for her youngest son who had been kidnapped by the Darklighter.  
  
"Chris..." she cried. "CHRIS!" 


	3. Doorstep Gift

Author's Note: I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know this concept is a little new, but I thought I might try my hand at it, so it's up to you all to be the judge. And sorry, Chris being evil is a good idea, but it wasn't something that I was thinking about for this story. Maybe I can try to come up with another story with that kind of storyline?  
  
Disclaimer: I am soooo sorry that I forgot to mention that I do not own the title of this story. My good friend JamesLilyRock created it. Thank you for making that for me.  
  
Chapter Three: Doorstep Gift  
  
The crying wouldn't stop, no matter what he did and it was beginning to drive him out of his mind. He was not one who enjoyed the company of infants and therefore he had no clue as to what he was supposed to do with a crying child. Orbing from one place to the next did not calm the child down, neither did hushing him or, to his dismay, tickling him.  
  
To keep himself from resorting to killing the child, the Darklighter black orbed to a quiet little neighborhood almost a full day's journey from his real home. Looking from house to house, he tried to find the best place to leave the child so that he could finally be rid of him and be on with his ridding the world of Whitelighters.  
  
Each house appeared to be very similar, with lush green lawns, white fences; each two storied and perfect. It made the Darklighter sick. Humans must be very stupid creatures, he thought, to live in places such as these. But he was no human and he had with him a child that he did not want and wanted to leave the wretched thing in the god-awful place.  
  
At his left, the Darklighter watched from the shadows as a car pulled into a driveway. A tall, slender woman got out and, after locking her car, went to her front door and opened it. She tried her best to keep a large black dog inside, but it got the best of her and ran out free and jumped around the yard. Quietly shouting its name, the woman called the dog to her and went inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
The Darklighter smiled. Moving to the door, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a vile of a red liquid. It had been something that Barbas had given him, to cloak the child's whereabouts from his parents. Forcing it down the boy's throat, the Darklighter placed the child on the ground.  
  
"There is no reason to cry now. You have a new home and are far away from the family you had," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You even have a dog. Now, if you need anything at all, just orb around when you learn how to and I'll be sure to find you and kill you, like any good Darklighter would."  
  
With a quick bow, the Darklighter black orbed out and left the child alone. The infant's cried filled the night and a few lights went on in neighboring houses. Inside the house where the child lay outside of, the black dog had left his spot at his owners feet and was viciously scratching at the front door, barking.  
  
"Max, you big dumb dog, stop barking," his owner said, getting up from her couch. When Max did not return to her side, she made her way to the door, thinking that something was wrong. Max wasn't a stupid dog, like she had called him, and would not bark for any reason. Slowly, she went to her door and listened. She heard a muffled cry coming outside and opened her door.  
  
There on her doorstep lay an infant boy, crying. Lowering to her knees, she took him into her arms as her neighbor from next-door came walking over.  
  
"Cathy, what is all that racket?" the old man asked. "I was trying to sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Winters, but someone seemed to leave me a little gift on my doorstep." Standing, Cathy showed him the boy in her arms.  
  
"Well, I'll be. Who would leave a child so young like that?"  
  
"I don't know." Cathy looked down at the boy who was still crying loudly. "I wonder what his name is?"  
  
Mr. Winters moved to her side and looked him over and pointed to the child's shirt on which there was a letter sewn on. "C. I wonder if his name starts with one. Call him some names and see what he does." Reaching out, Mr. Winters tried to hush the boy, calling him different names.  
  
"Quiet now, Collin...no, that's not , hush now...not that one either...Christian, stop that right now..." Mr. Winter went on until Cathy finally said the right one.  
  
"Hush, Christopher," she whispered and the child looked up at her with his big green eyes and it was then that she lost to him and held him close. "It's all right, baby Chris, I'm here. I'm right here." 


	4. Their Greatest Fear

Chapter Four: Their Greatest Fear  
  
Phoebe slammed the Book of Shadows closed in frustration. She had spent the entire morning searching for anything that would help her locate baby Chris, but it was no use. The whole of the house had been turned upside down in attempts to find ways that would serve as a way to aide them, but nothing seemed to be working.  
  
Leaving the podium, Phoebe knelt on the ground next to Paige and watched as her sister did her best to scry. The crystal circled the map, but landed nowhere. It was almost as if Chris no longer existed. With a heavy sigh, Paige looked up at Phoebe and shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to have to say it and I know you don't want to hear it," Paige began, "but it's the truth. I can't find him. I have tried scrying with every map in the house, but I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"There has to be something that we are not doing," Phoebe said. "He can be found, he has to be. There is no way we are going to lose him again."  
  
Paige nodded. "You think we should try Darryl?"  
  
Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "With the way he's treated us in the last year? This is magical, Paige. He would dismiss us and forget we even showed up. I mean, what do you want us to do? Walk into the police station and say, 'I'd like to report a stolen child. He's been taken by a Darklighter.'?"  
  
Turning away, Paige cast her gaze to the floor. She tried her best to hide her tears. "I just don't know what else there is for us to do. We haven't had any breaks...I can only imagine how Piper and Leo are holding up."  
  
Walking to the door, Phoebe listened downstairs and could hear her older sister crying in her bedroom. "Piper won't come out of her room. She can't believe this is happening. Leo is orbing all over the Underworld trying to find the Darklighter who did this. They are holding up, but their child has just been kidnapped, so there isn't much holding that they can do."  
  
Suddenly, Paige stood as the crystal landed on a location. Quickly, she faced Phoebe. "I began scrying for Darklighters and I found one."  
  
Phoebe's eyes narrowed. "Maybe he will know where our nephew has been taken and exactly who took him."  
  
Grabbing her sister's hand, Paige orbed the two out of the Manor's attic. It was during their talk and while they went after the Darklighter that Leo was busy in the Underworld, interrogating every demon he could get his hands on. There was no time for pleasantries now that his son was missing, so Leo was blunt and violent when it came to getting his answers.  
  
But the demons were not talking. They seemed afraid, almost, of revealing what they knew. Of course, Leo took this as a demon ploy to try and trick him into letting them go, but it did not work. The demons were eventually sent away, and Leo was left to despair, thinking there was nothing else that he could do.  
  
"I've failed him," Leo would whisper to himself, walking the lone paths of the Underworld. "I have failed to protect him and now I have lost him again."  
  
It was something that Leo knew he could never forgive himself for, regardless whether it was his fault or not. He had done everything that he could to save his son, but after being struck the with the Darklighter arrow, there was little he could do as his energy was being drained away.  
  
Leo, though, was determined to get his youngest son back, no matter the cost. It didn't matter how many demons, Darklighters, warlocks and other evil creatures that he had to go through, Leo was going to save Chris. There was no question about it.  
  
Though Leo might have thought that there was still a chance of saving baby Chris, Piper could not seem to look on the bright side. She had done nothing but lock herself in her bedroom and cried over the thought of losing her son again. And, though she would do anything to save her son, she just could not face the fact of failing.  
  
After Chris had first been taken and Leo healed by a Whitelighter summoned by Paige, Piper took on the vengeful wrath that any mother would. Any demon that came her way was blown to pieces; she listened to no one and did all that she could to find her son. But when the scrying crystal would not land and the Book had no spell, her anger began to fade and despair sank in.  
  
It was then that she locked herself away in her bedroom. It was then that she turned her back on everyone in the Manor and spent the remainder of the day sprawled on her bed, crying. There was nothing worse than the pain a mother feels when she looses a child, whether the child had been taken or died, and Piper felt this pain full force.  
  
Piper stood in front of the door, her hand reaching out for the handle, but she wasn't able to take it and open the door. She knew the Manor was empty, except for herself and Wyatt. Closing her eyes, Piper tried to calm herself down and tried to think of where her sisters and husband could be. All were most likely looking for the Darklighter who had taken Chris and there she was, unable to even leave her room.  
  
Wyatt's cries coming from downstairs snapped Piper out of her dream-like state. The door to the room opened and she all but flew down the stairs and into the living room where her old son was supposed to be in his playpen. As she came down the stairs, Piper began to slow down and felt something pass over her, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Hearing a noise, she looked toward the front door and watched as her sisters and Leo entered the Manor.  
  
"Piper, you're out of your room," Phoebe said.  
  
"I heard Wyatt cry. Something is wrong, I have to get to him," Piper answered, turning toward the living room. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Glancing back, Piper faced Leo.  
  
"There is some bad news," he began, "about Chris."  
  
Piper's eyes grew wide, her mind forgetting about Wyatt. "What? Where is he?" she demanded as she grabbed onto Leo's shirt and shook him.  
  
Leo looked Piper in the eye, and then shook his head. "I'm so sorry. We found him, but it was too late."  
  
Confused, Piper turned to her sisters. "What does he mean? Where is my son?"  
  
"He's dead, Piper," Phoebe said. "He's dead."  
  
Falling to her knees, Piper began to cry. "No, this isn't right. He can't be dead, I would know, I would feel it. Something is wrong...you're all wrong...my son is alive!"  
  
Paige knelt beside Piper. "I'm sorry, honey, but he really is gone."  
  
Through her tears, Piper stared up at Paige and was about to yell at her, but another of Wyatt's cries stopped her. Shaking her head, Piper remembered why she had come downstairs and knew that her sisters and Leo had not really come home. Looking back up at them, Piper watched as they all vanished as if they were never there.  
  
"My god, Wyatt."  
  
Jumping to her feet, Piper made it to the living room in time to see a figure dressed in black flame out, her oldest son in his arms.  
  
"Wyatt..." 


	5. New Homes

Author's Note: Hey guys, I am really sorry about not updating this sooner. School recently started and I just haven't had the time. I guess you better be glad that I at least have another five chapters to post...for those of you that are even reading this. All right, enough of my rambling, I'll let you go ahead and read. Please, read and review!

Chapter Five New Homes

Cathy stared at the rows and rows and baby items, her mind swimming. There were many things that she was going to need, whereas there was now a baby in the house. When she had gone to the police station, she was informed that there were no missing children and when she described the child that she had found the police officers only shook their heads, saying that it did not match the description of any child in their files.

Social Services was not much of a help either. But, unlike the police, they told Cathy that the baby would have to be put into temporary foster care until they knew what to do with him. It was something that Cathy did not like at all and asked if she could keep him.

"I've grown rather fond of him and would be more that willing to take care of him," she said.

"You mean adopt him? Well, there is much you have to do before you can adopt him."

Cathy listened and did everything she was told and the next thing she knew she was now the mother of a year old boy who had been stranded on her doorstep. Her home had been turned upside down for the baby and now it was time to actually buy a crib, highchair, playpen and every other item that a child needed.

Staring at the cribs, she wondered which one Chris would like. Whereas he responded to the name, Cathy did not think it necessary to change it. Besides, she thought it suited him. But she had no idea which crib would suit him. There were so many and she finally had to enlist the help of a store attendant before she was finally ready to purchase anything.

Chris was waiting for her as Cathy drove up the driveway. He had been dropped off at Mr. Winters house and was happily playing in the front yard under the careful watch of the older man. The baby smiled at Cathy as she went to him and took him into her arms.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble," Cathy said, walking over to Mr. Winters.

"Are you kidding? That child was pure perfection," Mr. Winters laughed. "Sure he cried when you left, but then he just sat there, watching everything go by. He was too content to let anything bother him."

Concern came over Cathy's face as she looked down at Chris. "You think he knows...I mean, that I'm not his..."

Mr. Winters shook his head. "He is far to young to know the difference. Are you going to tell him when he's old enough?"

"Chris has a right to know the truth and will when the time is right," Cathy answered. "But for now, all he needs to know is that I am here for him and will be like a mother. That this is his home, and it always will be."

It was at this same time that Barbas flamed back into his Underworld lair, two-year-old Wyatt in his arms. There had been no force field to penetrate, no parents or aunts to get in the way, no anything. The perfect kidnapping. But, the easiness of it all scared Barbas, for he thought that is was almost too easy, yet when no Charmed One orbed into his lair, he knew he had nothing to fear.

Yet, what does a demon of fear actually fear anyway?

Barbas left the child on the ground and circled him, his hands together and at his chin. Wyatt, too, was watching Barbas, but unlike the demon, he was smiling. The smile on Wyatt's face soon faded as he saw a trail of black orbs. He may not have feared Barbas, but Wyatt, as young as he was, knew what black orbs meant. It meant a Darklighter. It meant danger.

It meant death.

The Darklighter turned to the child, and smirked. Barbas, though, did not like the child being intimidated and stood between the boy and Darklighter, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the latter.

"What do you think you are doing?" Barbas demanded.

"You told me that I was to report to you once the youngest son was taken care of," the Darklighter answered.

"And was he?"

The Darklighter nodded. "I left him somewhere and gave him the potion you left. His parents shall never find him now. But Barbas, I have one question for you to answer."

Barbas knelt down to level himself with Wyatt, but signaled for the Darklighter to continue.

"I am confused why you did not have me kill the younger boy. It is known throughout the Underworld that the eldest son of the eldest Charmed One is a Twice-Blessed being, and is known to have great power, but what of the other boy? Will he not be the same?"

Standing, Barbas ruffled Wyatt's hair. "I met the younger son myself. He had no great power that I could see; therefore I do not view him as a treat. The reason you were not to kill him was that I may have some use for him in the future. If it turns out that I do not, you may go and kill him, if you so wish it."

The Darklighter bowed slightly, as to acknowledge what Barbas had said and watched as the demon played with the child. "Already fond of him?"

"The key to having a child trust you, is to show them kindness and love. While I may not really love the boy, he will believe I do and I shall win his trust and he will do whatever I say. He will never challenge me."

"That is what you think now," the Darklighter said. "What happens when he grows older? It is obvious that you are not his father; therefore it is safe to assume that he will ask. What will you tell him? That his father is an Elder and his mother is a Charmed One?"

Moving closer, the Darklighter whispered into Barbas' ear. "That he is good?"

Barbas shoved the Darklighter away from him, sending him to the floor. "You know, your greatest fear is looking pretty good right about now. Would you like me to show it to you, or would you rather leave?"

The Darklighter backed away from Barbas, a smirk spreading across his face. "I think that is your greatest fear, Barbas."

His head turning on its side, the demon stared at the other in confusion.

"Your greatest fear is that even after all this planning and after all the time you spent turning him, that it was all for nothing. That he turns on you anyway."

Before Barbas could do anything, the Darklighter black orbed away, leaving nothing behind him. Nothing, but a fear that Barbas wished was not true. There was, however, a bit of truth in what the Darklighter had said. Barbas was afraid that Wyatt might turn on him, that the power the child held would be too much and would consume him to the point of betraying all those that he had once trusted.

The demon turned to the human child. "That is why I must gain your trust now and make sure you know that this is your home now. That I am your...family."


	6. Moving On

Chapter Six: Moving On

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years. The Book of Shadows had failed them. Every crystal in the house had failed them. They had failed themselves. There was nothing more that they could do and it was the hardest thing of all, giving up hope that those whom they searched for were really gone.

Each night, Piper cried herself to sleep. She could never forgive herself for not getting to Leo and Chris sooner, for not getting to Wyatt sooner. As far as she was concerned, it was all her fault. Leo could not forgive himself either and decided that it might just be better that he left. He talked to Piper and she did not question him, she seemed to know why he wanted to leave, but now that he was not an Elder there really was no place for him for him to got to.

The club.

It had been decided that Leo would call P3 his home, and that he would work there alongside Piper. There was nothing else left for them and they felt that this way they could each have time and space to help them get over their loss and yet still be there for each other if needed.

Phoebe moved out of the Manor a year after the kidnapping. Jason had finally returned from his stay in Hong Kong and had finally accepted the fact that the love of his life was a witch and was ready to let her back into his life. Happiness was Phoebe's then, and it was needed badly, for being with Jason might finally help her get over the pain of not being able to save her nephews.

To make sure that she was not far away from her sisters, Phoebe and Jason moved into a luxurious apartment at the end of town. Paige never left the Manor, though Magic School was her second home. She had attained a teaching position there and when she wanted to escape the pains of real life, she locked herself in her classroom and buried herself in class work that needed correcting.

The sisters still fought demons and still referred to themselves as the Charmed Ones, but it just wasn't the same anymore. Paige was the only one out of the three that practiced magic on a daily basis, that being because of her school life. Piper was always preoccupied with the club and Phoebe was busy raising an infant daughter who had been born two years after what the sisters called, "The Event".

It wasn't that they no longer wanted to be witches, it was just that they felt as if magic had let them down. They felt that they had been there as the Charmed Ones for so long, fighting every evil and defeating the Source and this is how they were repaid? Magic refused to help and let two innocent children be taken from their homes?

"We still are the Charmed Ones," Phoebe had said, one night when they were all together. "We always will be. It's our destiny, but that doesn't mean that we can't give ourselves some time. We deserve that much."

Both Paige and Piper nodded, knowing what she meant. They would always be there to help the innocent, but magic was never going to be treated the same again. Not unless Wyatt and Chris ever returned. Each night, Piper wondered what would happen to them if they were still out there and their powers began to develop. Wyatt, she knew, had come into his powers at an early age, and she could only assume that Chris would be the same. Her mind would be full of doubt until she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Leo. He was always there to tell her that no matter what that they would be okay and that one-day they would come home. That one-day, they would be found.

"Until then," Piper said, solemnly, "we have to move on and keep going. For them."


	7. Five Years Later

Chapter Seven: Five Years Later

Cathy sat inside the office of the elementary school's principal, looking over her shoulder and through the glass window at Chris. He was sitting in a chair in the main office, waiting to go home. His eyes were red from crying, he sat low in the chair, swinging his feet and keeping his hands in his lap. There was nothing that he wanted more than to be hugged and told that everything was going to be all right, and that is exactly what Cathy wanted to do and she would have were it not for the principal who sat in front of her.

Chris was in trouble. Again.

The principal sat there and explained to Cathy that her son had been told not to move from his mat during naptime, that being one of the strictest rules in the classroom so that the teacher could make sure that every child was where they were supposed to be. Chris, though, did not seem to listen to his teacher and decided that he wanted to get up and paint. When asked about this, the six-year old told his teacher, principal and mother that he was sleeping and never left his mat.

"You son, Ms. Knight, never seems to like to do what he is told," the principal said, his voice cold and uncaring. "I receive complaints from his teacher almost everyday, informing me of something else he has done. One minute he is in one spot, then he is in another, he daydreams to the point of not being able to respond when his name is called, toys are found as if they were blown to pieces when he is near by. I am only afraid that the list could go on and on. Something has to be done, Ms. Knight."

Cathy nodded. "I understand, but I still do not think that all of these things could be done by Chris. He really is a good boy."

"I have no doubt that to you he is a wonderful child, but here he is nothing but a menace. The other children in his class don't' wish to associate with him and he runs crying to his teacher claiming that he calls him names."

"He tells me that he does and my son does not lie," Cathy stated. She sighed and looked through the window at Chris again. She knew he wasn't as bad as the principal said he was, and she did not believe that he was capable of doing some of the things the principal said he did, but Cathy did know one thing: Chris was different.

Ever since he was a baby, she could tell. There were evenings where she walked into the nursery and Chris had toys in his crib that she knew were out of reach for him. On a few occasions Cathy could have sworn she saw a toddler Chris standing in the middle of her office building at work and then vanish right before her eyes. And then there were the days where it seemed that time had stopped...

The principal shook his head. "I am sorry, Ms. Knight, but I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to remove your son from this school and find another place to further his education."

Cathy's eyes grew wide with anger. "You're expelling him? He's six years old! I would understand if he were older and really were causing trouble, but this is uncalled for. If Chris said he was on his mat at naptime then he was on his mat at naptime!"

"Ms. Knight, there is no need to argue about this."

"Damn right there isn't," Cathy stated, pushing her chair out from behind her. "You know, I don't think I want my son in a place like this."

With that, Cathy slammed the office door behind her, took Chris' hand and left the school. She drove home in a furry and all but shook the house down when she slammed every door that was I her path. Chris merely stood back and watched, not knowing what to say. He left her alone for the afternoon and it wasn't until late in the evening when he finally went to her.

"Mommy?"

Cathy was seated at the kitchen table, hunched over the unread mail. Her hair was a mess and here were bags under her eyes. Hearing her son call her she glanced over at him. "What is it, Christopher?"

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry, but I couldn't help it," he said.

"Couldn't help what?"

"I went to my mat like teacher told me to, but I hadn't finished my painting and I wanted to," Chris began. "I tried to go to sleep like the other kids, and I think I did, but the next thing I knew I was at my painting. I looked back and I saw myself on my mat."

"Chris, what are you trying to tell me, that you were in two places at once?" Cathy asked. She shook her head. This was something that she did not need at the moment. Chris was far too old to be playing games like these. But there was something in his voice that made her want to believe him.

"I don't know," he said, finally. "Mommy, I'm scared. I'm not like the other kids."

"I know, sweetheart," Cathy said, ruffling his hair. "Everybody is different."

Chris shook his head. "Not like me. I can do things that the other kids can't. All those things the principal said...they really did happen."

Cathy got out of her seat and knelt in front of Chris. "Honey, there is no way that you could have been in two places at once or that you could have blown up toys or don't anything else that he said. I know you are special, but that doesn't mean you have special powers."

Chris looked away. "I think I do."

Cathy was about to say something, anything that sounded smart enough for her young son to understand that would keep him from talking this way. Special powers? There was no such thing and she was trying to think of a way to explain this to Chris, but he walked away from her before she could. Confused, Cathy followed Chris into the living room. He knew that the conversation was not over and normally he wouldn't leave unless he was told to.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

"I want to prove that I have magic powers," he answered, matter-o-factly.

"Chris I told you, you don't have any magical or special pow-"

Cathy was then caught off guard, along with Chris as Max barked as a car outside sped down the street. The bark scared Chris so much that he threw up his hand over his face, as if to protect himself from the barking, but in the process, the bowl of wax fruit that sat on the table in front of him exploded, causing pieces of wax to fall around the room. With wide eyes, Cathy stared at the mess, not knowing what had just happened.

"Chris...did you..."

"See, I told you I was different."


	8. Demonic Training

Author's Note: Another over-due chapter. To all of my readers, thank you for reviewing. Personally, chapter seven was one of my favorite chapters to write, because I love exploring Chris' non-magical yet magical life. Sadly, I am not always so sure where Wyatt's story is going, so forgive me if his parts aren't always that great, but I promise I will work on it. So, enough of me, go ahead and read, and please review. Thanks!

Chapter Eight: Dark Training

There was a burst of flame and a swirl of bright lights and two figures appeared in an underground lair. The older of the two was a man dressed in black robes with gray hair, the younger was a boy no older than eight who wore a black shirt and pants, his golden hair the only thing about him that gave off some sort of color. There was silence only for a few moments, as if to let what had recently happened sink in.

"I have never had so much in my life!" the boy shouted, breaking the silence as he jumped. "When can we do that again?"

"Again?" the man asked. "I think you are still in need of a little training before you can go out like that again."

"But Barbas!" the boy whined.

"Wyatt, I have told you time and time again, it is just not that simple," Barbas said. "I know you enjoyed helping me kill that witch, but you are still young and there is still much to teach you."

Wyatt lowered his head, but lifted it, a gleam in his eye. "Then when I can start training? I'm ready and I want to take on my own witch."

Barbas almost laughed. "There are some witches that are very powerful, Wyatt. You think you can take them on too?"

He nodded. "You told me that I am special and that I have more power than any of the other witches and demons out there. You said that all I need is to be trained on how to use my powers. So, teach me and then I can kill witches too and not be in the way."

Barbas turned his back on Wyatt and began to walk away "I'll think about it, how's that? Until then I would like a little peace so that I can think some things over."

Wyatt sighed. "All right."

Turning around, Barbas looked at the dejected child. "Why don't you go work on your energy balls? No harm in trying to get them under better control. And while you're at it you can try and work on your other powers, justâdon't go orbing out of the lair or anything."

"Barbas, why can I orb?" Wyatt asked. "I thought only Whitelight-"

Holding up a hand, the demon silenced the boy. "There will be no talk of any type of good magical creatures in this lair, do you hear me? I told you once and I will tell you again, your parents were very good at stealing magic and powers away from other beings. It just so happened that one of those powers was orbing and every power they gathered was passed to you."

"That's why I am special, right? Because I have all those powers?" Wyatt concluded.

Barbas nodded. "Yes. Now, you go and _play_, and I will think."

He watched Wyatt walk away and let out a small smile when he realized that he was finally alone. When Barbas had decided that he wanted to raise Wyatt to follow him, he never realized it was going to be as hard and as tiring as it was. The kid was powerful and resilient, and a pain in the ass at times, to tell the truth.

Wyatt had come into his powers early on, and that was something that Barbas was not counting on. He had seen numerous demonic children in his life, but nothing compared to the son of a Charmed One. There was something different about witch powers, something that Barbas was not quite sure he understood, so it was hard to teach Wyatt to use them. Sure, it was one thing to know how to block a certain attack that a witch fought with, but actually teaching someone to use it?

There were small explosions coming from behind him and Barbas turned and watched Wyatt. He had to hand it to the kid; he loved using his powers, no matter what side he was on. The key was never letting Wyatt know the truth and Barbas was thankful that he was good at keeping secrets. Questions popped out every once in a while, but Wyatt was content on knowing that his parents, the powerful "demons" that they were, were killed by the Charmed Ones and that it was his duty to seek revenge on them and that Barbas was the one who was going to help him exact that revenge.

Of course, attacking the Charmed Ones was going to be difficult, even for Wyatt, who was in fact Charmed. Barbas knew that Wyatt had to be ready and that meant that the boy was going to have to be able to use every one of his powers flawlessly. Certain ones he already had a handle on, those being the easier ones, such as orbing himself and objects, exploding things and telekinesis were easy too, freezing was a little more difficult and Barbas knew that Wyatt would develop more powers over time.

"Wyatt, come here," Barbas called. He had considered changing the boys name when he had first brought him to the Underworld, but Barbas knew better and knew that every demonic creature in the Underworld knew and feared the name Wyatt and thought it best to keep that name the same.

"What is it, Barbas?" Wyatt asked, coming over. "Are we going to begin my training now?"

"I want to talk to you about that. You see, you want to train because that means that you can practice killing witches so that you can ready yourself for taking on the most powerful witches of all time, is that right?"

Wyatt nodded, though he secretly sighed for he hated it when Barbas rambled and beat around the bush with questions like that. "Yes. I have to be ready to fight the Charmed Ones. They killed my parents and they have to pay because of that."

"Well, you don't think that you could kill them very easily now, do you? I mean, not that I don't believe in you, but you are still a child and it is going to take a lot when it comes to fighting the Charmed Ones. I should know, my having fought them in all."

Wyatt's eyes grew wide. "Really? So, what do you think I should do?"

"We train, every day for a long, long time and then I send you away to school," Barbas answered.

"School? You mean like human school?" Wyatt asked, his shoulder's sinking.

"You are going to have to fit in with the human world and going to a normal mortal school will help you get close to them. Listen, you will be trained in everything demonic and you will learn to use your powers just like you want, but then I want to send you to perhapsâa human high school, that way you can grow accustom to human life. When you are then ready, you can be the innocent and gain their trust."

"The demon after me would be you, then?" Wyatt asked.

"Precisely!" Barbas said. "Does this, satisfy you?"

Wyatt grinned. "As long as I can kill the Charmed Ones, anything is okay with me. So, when does my training begin?"


	9. Halloween Magic

Chapter Nine: Halloween Magic

Thirteen-year-old Chris took a step back from the kitchen table and admired his work: a perfectly carved pumpkin. The jack-o-lantern's newly made face stared back at Chris, its grin consisting of pointed fangs and its eyes narrowed. Chris was happy with his job and took his prized work outside where he could put it on display for the neighborhood. After positing the pumpkin, he reached out for the candle to put inside, but realized that it had been left inside. Making sure that no one was either around or looking, Chris whispered something under his breath as he held out his hand.

"Candle," he called. In a swirl of lights, the candle for the jack-o-lantern that was once sitting on the kitchen table was now in his hand, outside. Once he put the candle in, Chris went back inside and cleaned up the mess he had made. He knew that his mother would not be pleased with the mess and wanted to get everything put away before she got home from work. It was right about then that he was wishing he had some sort of power that could get rid of the mess in an instant.

Chris had come to terms with his "gifts" at a young age. For as long as he could remember, they had always been there and they weren't leaving anytime soon, so he figured that he had better get used to their being there and try his best to learn how to control them. His mother was afraid, for lack of a better word, of the powers at first, never having believed that anything like that was real, but over time she learn to accept them just like Chris had. She loved her son and didn't hold it against him that there was something extra special about him. There was only one rule about his powers and it was one that Chris easily obeyed.

Tell no one. It was something that Chris never thought twice about. He vaguely remembered his first elementary school, how his powers were uncontrollable and how he was made fun of and punished for doing things that he never meant to do. His mother had him removed immediately and he went to another school, one where no one knew his secret and one where he could start over.

Chris thought of his powers as a curse often, wishing he never had then so that he could be a normal teenager like the rest of the kids his age. He wished he could play a sport and not have to worry about not blowing something up. There wasn't a day that went by where he wished that he could stop feeling the pain of those around him, or that he would be in class and doze off and suddenly be in another part of town.

Gathering all of the pumpkin guts and carvings onto a thick pile of newspapers, Chris took the armful and turned to go out to the trash when he heard the front door open. Max, his dog, ran from his spot on in front of the back door and in front of Chris, hitting his leg and causing him to tilt to the side. Chris saw the newspapers and carvings fall and he held out his hands to catch them, but instead it froze, inches from the ground. Looking around, Chris realized that Max had stopped in mid run and that the second hand on the clock was not moving.

"Great, I have another one," he murmured under his breath. Getting a bucket from under the sink, Chris held it under the pile of falling "mess" and waited for everything to unfreeze. It was taking too long and he could hear his mother setting her keys down and making her way to the kitchen.

"Chris?" Cathy called out. "I saw the jack-o-lantern outside. You did a great job this time hon-" Cathy stopped mid sentence as she walked into the kitchen. She stood silently at Max's side, staring down at him, until she had the courage to look up and see that Chris was in the room.

"Hi mom," he said, stifling a laugh. "I was justâcleaning up."

She nodded, still not saying anything. In an instant, the room unfroze and everything moved as if trying to catch up to where it was going in the first place. Max ran forward, but upon seeing Cathy, backed up and began to lick her hand that hung at her side. The second hand on the clock began to move and the mess of paper and pumpkin carvings above the bucket came crashing down.

"Looks like you have another power," she said, not knowing what else to say. "How many is that now, four or five?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't have any. But, I think that one makes five, if it means anything to you."

Cathy smiled. "Well, as much as we enjoy these conversations, I think we both better get ready for the Halloween party. I still have so much stuff to get out."

"I'll help."

The two spent the next few hours putting up Halloween decorations, lighting the jack-o-lanterns outside and getting out large bowls of candy for the kids. It wasn't until all of the faux spider webs were hung and the fake bodies parts widely spread that both Cathy and Chris went upstairs to change into their costumes. Cathy decided to go for a traditional Halloween look and dressed as a witch, while Chris, thinking he was already a freak the way he was, decided to be a ghost.

Cathy took one look at her son and tried hard not to laugh. "A ghost, Chris? You're thirteen and couldn't think of anything a little more scary than that?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking about going as myself, but then no one would get it."

Opening her mouth to say something, Cathy was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and realized that the Halloween party had begun. Every year the neighborhood got together at one person's house and had a little party to celebrate the haunted holiday. This year, it was Cathy's turn to host the event and it had turned her schedule upside down. But nothing good ever came out of the party, whereas once everyone got together they began to bicker about the ways things were run on the street and other nonsense that could be dealt with another day.

It wasn't until the end of the party that Cathy noticed that Chris was talking to a short woman that she had never seen before. She wore a loose floral skirt, a baggy shirt and had her hair tied up in a messy bun and at first glance would be thought of as a cross between a hippy and a gypsy. Moving closer, Cathy stood behind Chris and watched as the woman took his hand, but stopped as she felt the presence of another.

"Hey mom," Chris said. "This is Fay, she's a friend of Mr. Winters."

Fay nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I see. Nice to meet you Fay. So, what are you two doing?" Cathy asked, sitting beside her son.

"I was going to read your son's palm, if that is all right with you," Fay said, seeking permission.

"That's fine. May I watch?"

Fay only nodded again as she took Chris' hand in her own and began to read the lines on his palm. She mumbled to herself, the spoke out loud to Chris. "An interesting life, you lead, young man. I see that your mother is not your real mother, but is a mother to you nonetheless?"

"I was adopted," Chris told her.

"And I see that there is something special about you. It is a secret that only you and your mother share."

A few people were gathering around Chris, Cathy and Fay at this time, trying to see what was going on. Most just sighed and said something about clairvoyants not being real and that he was wasting his time. Fay must have sensed that Chris wasn't sure if he should believe them, for she tugged on his hand, getting his attention.

"You, young man, should know better than anyone that magic is real," Fay said. "I know you do not understand what is happening to you, and I do not have all of the answers you seek, but I can see from your hand that you are more powerful than you appear and that you are from a very special line. But I must warn you, I see sadness ahead for you, a tragedy that you must face and there will be what you will consider an unbeatable evil. But do not be alarmed for there are others like you out there and when the time is ready, you will find your way home."

Chris looked back at Cathy and then at Fay. "Home? You mean my family?"

"You will be where you belong. You will find what you have been looking for," Fay said, dropping Chris' hand. "I can tell you no more, other than give you this." She reached down into a bag that sat at her feet and handed Chris a clear crystal that hung on a silver chain. "You may be thinking that this will be of no use to you, but take it to any map and it will help you."

Taking the crystal in hand, Chris stared at Fay. "How can I know you are telling the truth?"

"You have that power. Listen to what your heart is telling you and sense if I am lying or not. You would not have you powers if you were not meant to. You may think them a curse, but they are a part of who you are and you have them for a reason."

Cathy was busy cleaning up the living room and kitchen while Chris was sitting on the couch twirling the chain on which the crystal hung. He wasn't sure if anything that had happened that night was real, but the crystal was proof that it was. Fay had left with all of the other guests once the party was over and when stopped by Cathy, Mr. Winters confessed that he had never invited a woman named Fay and that he had never known a woman by that name in his life.

"Chris, come help me a minute, will you?" Cathy called. She was just as confused as Chris was, but it wasn't because of the fact that her son was talking to a person that so far had never existed, it was because of what she had told him. Fay had known things about Chris by just holding his hand, things that no one else knew and it scared Cathy. She was scared that what the woman said was true, that there was going to be some sort of tragedy that befell Chris and that there was going to be some evil that he needed to fight.

It didn't bother her one bit that Fay had said that he would finally find his home. Cathy had told Chris a few years ago that he had been adopted and Chris admitted that he actually kind of knew. Finding his family was something that was important, no matter how hopeless it seemed, and Cathy knew that if he ever did that she would not stand in the way of his real family. She only hoped that her son would still have room in her heart for her after he was gone.

As Chris entered the kitchen he put the crystal in his pocket. "What is it, mom?"

"Will you sweep this stuff off the floor? I need to take some trash out."

Taking the broom, Chris began to sweep around the island in the center of the kitchen and under the table and chairs. He knew then that when he was older he was never inviting the neighborhood over for a party, considering how messy this one was, especially when they were guests. Moving the broom from one direction to another, Chris didn't know that the strokes were moving from east to west and didn't know that he was actually calling on the powers of All Hollow's Eve.

"So, you think what Fay said was true?" Chris asked when Cathy walked back inside.

"WellâLook, Chris, I know that you have powers that we don't understand, but that doesn't really mean that anything bad will happen because of them. Besides, I can't see that anything bad is going to happen or that you are going to meet some foe that will kill you or anything." Cathy shook her head. "I justâdon't know. That was a lot to process tonight, so I think I am going to need a little bit of time to figure things out."

Chris walked over to Cathy and put and hand o her shoulder. "I'm scared too."

She smiled and saw the crystal hanging out of his pocket. "So, that crystal will help you find anything, she said?"

Chris finished sweeping and pulled out the crystal. "She said so. I mean I hope it does. If something were to happen to me, she said that there are others like me out there. Maybe this crystal can help me find them."

Swinging the chain around his finger, Chris moved the broom one last time as he put it down and caused a magical spark and the crystal flew from his hand and landed on a local map that was lying on a desk in the kitchen. Cathy had put the map there because she was going to have to take a trip for work just out of town and wanted to make sure she knew where she was going.

Cathy and Chris walked over to the map and stared at it. The crystal was standing upright, its tip pointed at a street. Looking down at it, Cathy read the name out loud and tried to remember where she knew the name from.

"Mom? What is it? Is there something where the map landed?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, there's something there, though I don't know if you will find anyone there who can help you fight whatever you need to fight when the so-called time comes," Cathy answered.

"What's there?"

"A club I used to go to."

"A night club?" Chris repeated, sounding defeated.

"P3."


	10. The Making of a Great Evil

Author's Note: Thanks you, thank you, thank you all for reviewing! You guys made my day. I am really glad that you are enjoying this, hopefully as much as I enjoy writing it. I am on a bit of a roll and if you haven't figured it out, I normally post chapters two at a time, so I don't leaving you hanging all the time. I currently have up to chapter 13 completed and will be getting all of the remaining chapters posted as soon as I can, but thanks to school I don't always get the chance, so please be patient. As always, enough of my rambling and get to reading, what you came here to do anyway (I mean, who really reads these things anyway? ::smiles::). And don't forget to review!

Chapter Ten: The Making of a Great Evil

Wyatt stood at the edge of a cliff looking down into the fiery pits of Hell and wondered what it must have been like for his father to survive when he had been vanquished there. Well, his foster father, he should say. His real parents were dead and there was nothing that he could do to bring them back except kill those who had ruined his life. But then again, his life had not been ruined.

Life with Barbas was interesting, to say the least, but it had taught him much and without the knowledge he had acquired, Wyatt wasn't sure that he would have lasted as long as he had in the Underworld. He knew every corner of the demonic lairs, he knew every creature and what they were capable of, he knew everything and he owed it all to Barbas. One could say that Wyatt even loved Barbas, a way of thanking him for doing all that he had to keep him from growing up good.

A demon shimmered in and bowed once it made Wyatt aware that it had come. "My lord, everything is in place."

"Good," Wyatt said, placing his hands behind his back and walking in front of the demon. "That witch shall fall into my trap too easily and then I will have her head."

"Beg your pardon, but shouldn't you inform Barbas of your plan?"

"You dare question me?" Wyatt's voice rose and the demon backed away. He may have been no older than fifteen, but Wyatt was feared by all that he came across. Demons everywhere knew the name and knew it meant great evil and their either followed him or got out of his way. There was no knowing to what Wyatt would do and none wanted to feel his wrath.

The demon bowed, seeking forgiveness. "Forgive me."

Wyatt let out a half smile and stifled a laugh. "Barbas has no need of knowing what my plans are. He still does not feel that I am quite ready, but if I never have the chance to prove myself he will never know that I truly am. I have been killing witches for a few years now, and this one...she is special. The leader of a coven and with her death, it will show that I am more than just a powerful would-be demon."

"There has not been a new Source in years, my lord. Do you wish to claim that right?" the demon asked.

"With the death of the Charmed Ones at my hand, it shall be mine," Wyatt answered. "With this death, witches near and far shall fear me. I have lurked in the shadows long enough and it is time that I came out."

"You have many followers and they are willing to fight for you," the demon said. "To serve you. We need a leader and they think, no, they know, you are the one to lead them."

There was silence for a time, and Wyatt soon sent the demon away so that he could think. He was not the least bit surprised that the Underworld would choose him to be its next Source. Over the years, Wyatt had gained a reputation has being cruel, heartless, menacing. Everything he did was never questioned, for he was too powerful to stop and if there was even the slightest misunderstanding or questioning of what was happening, the demon in question was vanquished on the spot.

Barbas was not a fan of Wyatt's methods, but there was nothing that he could do to stop the teenager. The words of the Darklighter echoed in his mind and he feared that in time, Wyatt would turn on everyone he had once trusted when younger. And, while Wyatt did trust Barbas, he was beginning to feel that the old demon was holding him back, telling him who to kill and what to do, as if using Wyatt to do all of his dirty work so that he could become the next ruler of the Underworld.

This was something that Wyatt did not like at all, and though he may have wanted to teach Barbas a lesson, or to threaten him as he did all the other demons, he couldn't. Wyatt might have been cold towards some, but Barbas was the one who had raised him and Wyatt did respect Barbas for being the one who had brought him to where he was. He owed Barbas that much and could never kill him, that is of course, unless he had good reason to. If Barbas got in the way of Wyatt's being crowned the next Source, Barbas would be killed, as simple as that.

Wyatt paced in front of the cliff, his place to come and think and not be disrupted, and if he ever needed a time to think, this was it. There might have been rumors that Wyatt was on his way of being a great evil, but there were other rumors as well. He had been to a number of dark Seers and they were all saying the same thing: a great good was coming. It disgusted him, the thought of a great good that would be there. Barbas had told Wyatt tales of the Source and the Charmed Ones, the on going battle between good and evil that resulted in the Source being defeated.

Oh, Wyatt was not afraid of the great good that was coming. He knew that there had never been a being like him before and therefore considered himself invincible.

"Nothing can defeat me," Wyatt told himself, an energy ball forming in his hand. "There has never been an evil like me and there never will be one again. I am the best there ever was and all good witches and beings will fear me."

There was a burst of flames, and Barbas appeared. With a quick flick of his wrist, Wyatt tossed the energy ball down into the pit of Hell and turned to his mentor. Placing his hands on his back, Wyatt took a few steps forward and nodded.

"Barbas."

"Wyatt, I am afraid that you disappoint me," Barbas said, turning his back to the boy. "You think I do not know you? You think I do not know what you are capable of when behind my back?"

"I don't understand, Barbas."

"I know, Wyatt, about the witch and how you plan to kill her tonight. I felt her fears and I know she is expecting you. Tonight is a very special day for her coven-"

"Do you also underestimate me?" Wyatt asked, his tone fierce. "I know what tonight is, and I know that they will try to protect themselves and that though she does not know who I myself am, that she is expecting a great evil to come and kill her. I am not stupid, Barbas."

"I never said you were. I am "

"What? That I can kill without you help? That I might be more powerful than you? You are not the only demon out there, Barbas, and you are certainly not the most powerful."

"Is that what it is to you? Power?" Barbas asked.

"What else is there? Power is everything and whoever has the most wins. It's as simple as that." Wyatt walked over to Barbas and placed his hand on the demon's shoulder. "You, I'm afraid, just don't have what it takes. I'm afraid you lose and I win."

Barbas watched Wyatt walk away. "You forget, I am the one that got you here! I may not be as powerful as you, but I know what you fear and I can destroy you."

Wyatt stopped and turned to Barbas. "I fear nothing." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of lights.

Barbas stared off into the empty space where Wyatt once stood. Wyatt was right, about power and that he had more than any demon in the Underworld. The rumors only confirmed what Barbas feared, and that was that Wyatt was next in line to become the next Source. And, though Barbas wanted to be that himself, he realized that it might just be better if Wyatt was that in stead, with Barbas at his side. He might not want to admit it, but Wyatt did care for Barbas and depended on his opinion and whatnot.

"He needs me, more than he thinks," Barbas said aloud. "I will let him go now, he is old enough, but I will be there when he needs me and he will see that he really is nothing without me. He is powerful and he is smart, but I have been around for centuries and he not even fifteen years. Typical teenager."

Barbas turned away from the cliff. "He is right, though. He fears nothing."


	11. Rumors of a Source

Chapter Eleven: Rumors of a Source

Eleven-year-old Bryn walked into the Manor, her eyes searching for her family who she knew was hiding. There were multi colored balloons, streamers and other party accessories that hung around the foyer, living room and dining room, all there for her birthday. Smiling, she knew it was all thanks to her Aunt Paige for decorating the Manor, and Bryn knew that her Aunt's club, P3 was going to be even more decked out.

Bryn walked further into the house and realized that it was a lot quieter than it should be, even if there were people hiding. She tried to shrug it off, thinking it was just her family trying to get her to believe that everything was just as normal as it always was. Coming from her friend's house, Bryn had known about the party for a few months, thanks to a little inside information from her two young cousins. Besides, Bryn shared her mother's empathic abilities and was blessed with telepathy and could therefore read minds and feel the emotions of others. There was never any hiding anything from Bryn.

Hearing noises, Bryn walked over to the stairs and looked up in time to watch her father come running down, holding one of her cousins in his arms, the other following closely behind him. Catching the frightened look on his face, Bryn knew that there was a demon in the house and took her one cousin by the hand and went with her father into the kitchen. It was once she was there that she could feel her mother and aunts, their emotions running high through her.

"So much for a happy birthday," Bryn muttered. Turning to everyone, she glanced over them, making sure that no one was hurt. "Is everyone all right?"

Her father nodded. He was more afraid than the girls, but it was due to his still being somewhat new to the whole of magic and demons. Although he tried his best to keep a brave face in front of his wife, daughter and family, Bryn knew better and knew that he was always very scared. "I'm fine and the girls are too," he said, catching his breath. "It's your mother and aunts I'm worried about."

"They'll be okay," eight-year-old Kellan said, staring at her uncle. She saw her younger sister Kai was crying and took her hand to comfort her. "It will be okay, Kai. Mommy will fight the demon and everything will be okay and we can still have Bryn's birthday party."

Suddenly, a figure in black shimmered in and faced the four in the kitchen. He grinned, evilly, and held out his hand, a fireball appearing in it. "And we were told this might be hard," he said.

Thrusting out his hand, the demon threw the fireball directly at Bryn and her father, but it was deflected and went right back to the one who threw it. As the demon was erupting into flames, he looked up and saw Kellan staring back at him, her hand facing him and he then remembered her calling out "fireball" before she sent it back to him. There was a silence after he became ash, which was finally broken by Bryn.

"Sometimes, I wish I had Whitelighter powers."

Three figures stood in the doorway to the kitchen, each looked beaten and worn out, but relieved as well. Paige all but fell to the floor and scooped her girls into her arms and showered them with kisses. Phoebe helped her husband up and hugged him and Bryn in turn. Piper stood in the background, letting her sisters make sure that their children were safe, something she would have done had hers been there.

Soon, everyone migrated up to the attic where Piper and Paige devoured the Book of Shadows to try and find out what kind of demons had attacked. There had been more than one that had shimmered in and the sisters were beginning to think that they had only been fighting minions and that there was a greater evil out there. Leo had been called and he was currently conferring with the Elders to see what they could be up against.

Bryn sat on the couch, her shoulders sunken as she thought about her birthday, which had just been ruined. It wasn't as if the demon minions knew what the day was, but like her aunt, she wished that today of all days could have been a little more normal than the rest of her life. Rolling her eyes, Bryn wondered if the day could get any worse.

Leo appeared in a swirl of lights, his face harboring a grim expression.

"We can't find anything in the Book," Piper said, slamming it shut. "Were they of any help Up There?"

"Yes and no," Leo answered. "A witch was killed last night."

"And what does that have to do with the demons that ruined my birthday?" Bryn asked, her tone angry.

"Well, the Elders think that there is a new Source rising in the Underworld and that he and his minions were the ones who killed the witch and most of her coven. His way of exposing himself to the magical world. But, the Elders think that this new...evil...sent his minions here."

"To threaten us? Let us know he's here and not going away?" Phoebe asked.

"Exactly."

"What's a Source?" Jason asked, looking to Phoebe for an answer.

"It's a supreme evil that doesn't stop until it kills everyone who stands in its way for power," Bryn said. Her mother eyed her, and Bryn stared back in surprise. "What? That's what you three told me when I asked."

Kai tugged on her mother's shirt. "You'll fight it, won't you?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Paige told her. "We fought the Source before and vanquished him, and we can do it again."

Everyone in the attic nodded. A new Source was something the Charmed Ones were not looking forward to, but there were many innocents out in the world to save. Besides, two of the Charmed Ones had children to protect as well, including husbands. It was then decided that Piper and Paige would begin to make and stock up on potions while Phoebe helped Bryn, Kellan and Kai with their powers. Leo would go back and forth between the Manor and Up There with the Elders as he tried to get as much information on the new Source as possible. Jason, they said, would not have to worry about anything magical.

Standing up, Bryn ran a hand through her hair and looked over at her mother. "So, now that we know what we are doing, what are we going to do for my birthday?"


	12. Demonic Friends

Author's Note: I am so very sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. You must forgive the life of a college student, we have time for nothing, that and it gives me no time to write at all. Well, I do sneak it in every once in a while. Finally, I am getting to the good part where my main characters are going to meet one another. In this chapter I introduce someone knew and hopefully you all will remember him from a season 6 episode. All right, go ahead and read then send me a review.

Chapter Twelve: Demonic Friends

Chris didn't know what was worse, high school or his powers. A new freshman at a local high school, Chris was doing his best to try and fit in. He wasn't popular in middle school, and he hadn't considered a nobody, but he wanted high school to be different. There was only one problem: his powers.

Over the past few years, Chris had gained three new powers. Not only could he call things to him, freeze, be in two places at once, blow up things, move things with his mind, for feel other people's emotions, but newly added to his ever growing list were healing, premonitions and being able to transport himself with the help of some bright lights. His main problem was that he wasn't very good at controlling them and therefore had to keep to himself at school to not risk exposure.

He watched enviously as the other boys his age got to play baseball and other sports. Chris wanted nothing more than to be normal and do the things a kid his age did. Instead, he was forced to do nothing but study and keep his mind concentrated on other things so he didn't blow up the school cafeteria.

Although, he wasn't going to be alone for long.

Near the end of the first semester in school, there was a new transfer student. Like Chris, he kept to himself and did not talk to anyone. He had dark hair and dark eyes and looked as if he were hiding something. For some unknown reason, Chris felt drawn to this newcomer and knew that he had to get to know him. Without acting too much like a stalker, Chris followed the boy around school during break and lunch, seeing where he went.

It was at some time during lunch that the boy realized he was being followed. Turning a corner, the boy disappeared and Chris tried to catch up. Standing at the corner, Chris looked everywhere for the boy, but couldn't find him. Feeling something behind him, Chris looked over his shoulder and saw the boy, way out on the field.

_How did he get all the way over there? _Chris thought. _He was in front of me and there is no way that he ran all the way around the school and got there that fast..._

Making sure no one was looking, Chris waved his hands and the school campus froze. Students stopped in mid step, trash hung in the air right above the trashcan; everything was waiting to keep moving. Chris walked briskly over to the field and where the boy stood. Standing behind him, Chris waved his hands again and the school unfroze and resumed moving. The boy in front of Chris jerked forward, but saw a shadow at his feet and turned quickly to find Chris.

"How did you..." he began.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Chris answered.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You've been stalking me. Leave me alone."

"I just want to talk," Chris said.

The boy shook his head and without warning and to both of the boy's surprise, his tongue flickered out like a lizard's. Clasping his hand over his mouth, the boy turned and began to run away from Chris, becoming nothing more than a blur when he ran.

_So that's how he did it, _Chris thought. Running after him, Chris realized his attempt to catch the boy was futile and thought about freezing him, when before he knew what was happening, he disappeared in bright lights and reappeared in front of the boy, scaring him.

"What the hell!" he shouted, backing away from Chris.

"I'm sorry!" Chris apologized. "I didn't know that was going to hap-"

"You never told me you were a Whitelighter," the boy said, the shock on his face gone. He smiled, continuing. "My dad has told me stories about Whitelighters, but I never thought I'd actually meet one. This is so cool!"

Chris tried to smile along with the boy, but a look of confusion fell over his face. "Um...what's a Whitelighter?"

The boy stared at Chris. "What? You mean you don't know what a Whitelighter is? How can you not know who you are?"

Chris shifted his gaze to the ground as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's complicated."

"It's okay, I'm complicated too." The boy held out his hand. "I'm Daniel."

"Chris."

There was a silence for a moment, but it was quickly broken by the sounding of the school bell, signaling the end of lunch. Each boy looked at the other and decided that they would meet once school was over. They each were different and knew that the other was as well and that they were no longer alone.

Shaking hands, they said goodbye and made their way to class. During their lessons, they couldn't help but think of the other. Chris was desperate to know what Daniel was and how he was able to run as he did and what was up with that thing he did with his tongue, while Daniel was interested in knowing more about what it was like to be a Whitelighter. The end of the day could not have come any sooner and as soon as the bell rang, both had run to the spot they were to meet.

"So," asked Chris, "what now?"

"Well, being out in public is probably not the best place to discuss our powers," Daniel answered. "I suggest we either go back to my house or yours...although, my dad might not be too keen on having another magical being in the house without him there. I mean I know you're not evil and he would if he met you, but power wise, he just doesn't want anything broken."

"My house is okay. My mom won't be home for a while, but she trusts me and knows if anything happens it was an accident. Beside, I think she would be glad that I had a friend over," Chris said. He held out his hand after making sure no one was paying attention. "We can go home my way or walk."

Daniel's face lit up as he took Chris' hand. "I have always wanted to orb."

The appeared in Chris' house moments later, trailed by bright lights. Daniel took a step forward to steady himself, feeling a bit woozy, but the sensation had been a trip and Daniel made a comment about it being a lot more fun than shimmering. It was after playing a bit with Max and getting food and drinks that they situated themselves in the living room and began to talk.

"So, what exactly are you, Daniel?" Chris asked. "I mean, are you human or something else?"

Daniel laughed. "I'm human, or at least half. My dad is just your every day mortal guy, while my mother...well, she was a demon."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "A demon? You mean those things really exist?"

He nodded. "Of course they do. Anyway, she tricked my dad into conceiving me so that she would have a demon child who could pass as a human. I don't remember her, though, she was killed when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Daniel said. "She was evil and I'm anything but that. Thanks to my dad I have been able to live as normal a life as possible. I still have to be careful with my Manticore powers. That's what I am, half Manticore. I can do that tongue thing and run faster than anyone and shimmer, which is the demon equivalence of orbing."

Chris' eyes grew wide. "Wow."

"So, what about you? I can tell from your orbing that you are a Whitelighter, but you don't even know that that is."

"I'm adopted," Chris began. "My mom found me on her doorstep and took me in. I guess I've had powers all of my life, but we don't know why. What is a Whitelighter? Are they good?"

Daniel nodded. "Very good. Think of them as guardian angles, that's how my dad explained them. They watch out for future Whitelighters and witches. If I am not mistaken, if you really are one then you can orb, heal and do other stuff, but I am not sure."

"Witches? I guess there is a whole other world out there that I know nothing of."

Daniel smirked, then continued. "You said you have other powers?"

"I have a ton. I can do those Whitelighter things you said, but I can also move things with my mind, freeze whatever is around me-that's how I got behind you so quickly at school-blow things up, be in two places at once...the list could go on and on. Can Whitelighters do all that?"

Daniel made a face, and then shook his head. "No, but witches can. Maybe you're half, like me. One of your real parents is a Whitelighter and the other is a witch, which would make you both. But man, is that a lot of power! Can you control all of it?"

"Sometimes. I have my days where stuff just happens. You don't know how many times we have had to replace the living room furniture because I accidentally blew it up. My mom doesn't mind too much, but I think I scare her sometimes."

"You should talk to some witches or something," Daniel suggested. "Are there any covens near here?"

"I would have no idea, but...I do have this crystal and something strange happen when I asked it to fid people who could help me. The crystal spun in the air and then landed on a map on this club in San Francisco."

"My dad and I used to live there," Daniel said. "I was kidnapped as a baby by the Manticore clan that my mother belonged to and my father had to steal me back. He had these witches help him. When I go home I'll ask him about it and let you know."

"Thanks."

"At least we aren't alone anymore," Daniel told him. "I don't know too much about witch powers, but I can try and help you get them under control and I can be your demonic friend who isn't demonic...you're magical friend. We can stick by each other and be there when we need help."

Chris smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Daniel."

"Hey, what are friends for?"


	13. First Day of School

Author's Note: All right, how overdue is this? School and work is starting to take its toll on me, but I will not forget about my fanfic. Finally, I am getting to the good part of my story where my characters are going to meet (though you will just have to read to see in what order). I'm glad you knew who Daniel was, although I didn't think it would be that hard to figure out. I thought he'd make a great friend for Chris to have especially with what is going to happen soon. I'm only afraid that I've gotten your hopes up and that from here my story is going to go downhill. ::sigh:: I hope not. Well, enough of my ramblings and on to the story. Please, read and review! P.S. Forgive me for Wyatt's "last" name. I was at a loss and if you are familiar with the actor who plays Barbas in the show, you will understand why I chose what I did.

Chapter Thirteen: First Day of School

Wyatt fidgeted in front of a full-length mirror in his lair. He felt uncomfortable and knew he looked ridiculous. His hair was neatly combed, unlike his usual unruly do, and he was wearing normal clothes. How anyone could wear jeans and a t-shirt was beyond him, but it was something Barbas said he needed to wear so that he could fit in.

"Is this really even necessary?" Wyatt asked, turning to his mentor. "I thought it was decided that I was already powerful and ready to fight the Charmed Ones and therefore no longer had to go to the human world."

Barbas made a noise and shook his finger. "My boy, you need to fit in. Be able to pass for a human at a glance. I know you are powerful, but what do you expect, to just orb in, wave your hands and the Charmed Ones go poof? I don't think so. You have to be able to look innocent for them to trust you and then, after gaining their trust may you even get close enough to kill them."

Wyatt nodded and smoothed out his shirt. "At least you let me wear something black."

"The least I could do," Barbas said with a half smile.

"And don't expect me to be coming home with the greatest grades," Wyatt continued. "I have much more important things that will be occupying my time. Besides, aren't the evil ones supposed to do terrible in school?"

"Those would be the stupid, fat bullies. You are too powerful and smart to be one of those. Why not go for the evil genius? Get good grades, be mysterious, be charming, and be evil."

A smirk formed on Wyatt's face. "An evil genius? I like that."

Barbas patted Wyatt's back and handed him a bag with a collection of school supplies and books. "Now, you better be off and try not to kill anyone. Try to make a few good impressions so that you don't have anyone wondering who you are of where you came from."

Taking the bag, Wyatt looked at Barbas. "The middle Charmed One has a daughter...will she be at this school?"

Barbas cocked his head, remembering. "Ah yes, Bryn. She'd be what...a freshman? If you see her, leave her be, or better yet, befriend her. It may seem strange, a senior like yourself knowing one of the lower classmen, but it will mean the world to her and she may be the key to getting you into the Charmed Manor."

Wyatt nodded and orbed out of the lair. He reappeared behind one of the school buildings, out of view and walked out when no one was looking. The campus seemed acceptable, though the stench of goodness was overwhelming. Straightening, Wyatt walked into the main office and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket as a lady turned to him and asked him what he needed. She took the paper and glanced over it.

"Wyatt Drago," she said, as if making sure she read the name right.

"Yes."

"A new transfer student I see," the woman said, as she turned to a computer, typed a bit on it and handed him a yellow sheet of paper. "Well, welcome to your first day. Here is a list of your classes, and by the looks of it, you are a little late to AP Government, so I'd high tail it out of here and get to class before I get in trouble."

"Thank you," he answered, taking the piece of paper and making his way to class.

The hallway in the history building was silent and empty; Wyatt's footsteps echoed. Each side was lined with rows of lockers and he knew that one of them had to be his, but he hadn't the time to figure out which one it was. Looking down at his schedule, Wyatt read the classroom number, but couldn't find it. He had half a mind to just orb himself there, but stopped mid step when he saw a young girl in front of him.

She had short dark hair and dark eyes and stood silently staring at him, her hand almost frozen over the lock of the locker. There was something about her that made Wyatt stop, and he had no idea what it was, but whatever it was he knew she felt it too. Her eyes squinted as she all but glared at him, trying to figure out what it was. It was then that there was a spark that went off between them, a magical spark. Suddenly, the girl blinked and turned her head.

"Sorry about that," she said as she resumed opening her locker. "I thought I knew you or something. You look familiar."

Wyatt forced a smile. _She has magic, _he thought to himself. _A witch, possibly?_

"You look lost," the girl said, interrupting his thoughts. "Need help finding something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am looking for the AP Government class. Can you tell me where it is?" he asked, trying to seem like any other guy she might know or meet.

"Down the hall, the last door on the right," she answered. Closing her locker door, another girl her age walked up to her and stared at Wyatt for a minute. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Wyatt said. "Thank you."

"Come on Bryn," the new girl said, "we're already late for class."

Wyatt's eyes widened. So that was the daughter of a Charmed One. No wonder he had felt that magical spark. But, if had felt it, what was to say that she hadn't? Watching her go, Wyatt knew that she was one to keep a close eye on. Sighing, he walked the length of the hallway, found the last door on the right and entered a classroom for the first time.


	14. Meetings Between Good and Evil

Author's Note: First of all, thank you so much to those who reviewed. You guys make my day and I am writing this and updating as fast as I can just for you. A few questions will be answered in this chapter (such as the relationship thing between Bryn and Wyatt and if everyone goes to the same school and whatnot). Anyway, I'll get out of here and let you all get to reading and reviewing.

Chapter Fourteen: Meetings Between Good and Evil

Much had happened after Wyatt's arrival to high school. Wyatt, of course, was an instant success and everyone wanted to meet him. He was that cool new kid who was just too mysterious to not be noticed. As Barbas had suggested, Wyatt went the evil genius route, being a brilliant student, even though he was always late for class (he couldn't forget about ridding the world of good just because he was a high school senior now). An eye was always open for Bryn, to see where the little witch was and what she was up to, but she kept a low profile and Wyatt wondered if he even had to be worried about her in the first place.

Bryn, on the other hand, was constantly worried about Wyatt, or at least what he was capable of. She may not have shown it that day when she first met him, but there was something about him that scared her. Maybe it was just her empathy abilities kicking in, but there had been something in the air that day and it made her uneasy. Her family knew nothing about the new boy; for fear that she may be pulled from yet another school.

All throughout her school life, Bryn had been followed closely and watched. There had been no hiding it from her and it seemed that everywhere she went there was a tall, red haired woman waiting. The woman never came up to her or asked her any questions, but Bryn, the little empath that she was, knew better than to get close to this woman or do anything magical to bring attention to herself. When her mother and father found out what was going on, they pulled Bryn from school and found someplace else for her to go.

But she was followed again and her parents wanted to find a solution, fast. Bryn didn't know it at the time, but the woman was a police inspector named Sherridon who had been following the Halliwell's ever since the death of a cousin from the future she never met. When Phoebe found out, she quickly had Bryn's last name changed from Halliwell to Dean, hoping it would confuse the inspector.

It did, and Bryn was then able to live a happy life with her family and not have to worry about being watched. But that did not last for long, because as soon as the new senior arrived at school, she felt the stares and knew he was a force to be reckoned with. If only she could get close enough to learn his name or to figure out what he was. She knew he was magical, that much was positive, but there was just something about him...he looked so familiar...

But Wyatt wasn't the only thing Bryn had on her mind. There was another young man who had caught her attention in a different way. She had seen him every once in a while, walking with who seemed to be his only friend. He had dark hair and dark eyes and there was just something about him that made her heart skip a beat. After begging one of her friends who had a sister in his grade, Bryn finally figured out his name: Daniel.

By chance, Bryn got her wish of meeting him for the first time during lunch. She had just come from a club meeting and was walking over the field toward her friends who sat in auditorium, when she tripped over a pile of books sitting in the grass. Falling flat on her face, Bryn prayed that no one had seen her, and was surprised when she saw a hand reach out to her.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked. It was definitely male and when Bryn looked up she found herself staring into Daniel's dark eyes. She lay in silence, so he asked her again if she was all right as he took her arm and helped her up.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Sorry about the books," Daniel said. "No one usually comes through this way. I'm Daniel, by the way."

Bryn was hesitant and took the hand he had extended and shook it. "Bryn. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, and this is my friend, Chris." Daniel guided Bryn to the other side of the tree where the two boys sat and ate lunch. Chris was busy reading for his English class before he realized that anyone was standing in front of him. Smiling sheepishly, he stood and faced Bryn, unbeknownst to him, his younger cousin.

"Hi," he said, holding out his hand, "I'm Chris."

As when she met Wyatt for the first time, Bryn stared at Chris blankly. She had that feeling that she knew him, but couldn't place where from. Her empathic abilities began to kick in as she reached out for his hand, and suddenly felt a sisterly like love for him. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind and shook his hand, smiling.

"I'm Bryn," she finally managed to spit out.

It was in mid shake that Bryn was frozen rigid with a premonition. Her eyes glazed over and shut tightly as every muscle tensed. There was an array of images that flashed through her mind, one after the other, coming and going quickly. She tried to grasp a few of them, to put them together and see what they meant, but the empathy in her filled her with loneliness and longing. Soon, the pictures in her head started to become clear and she saw a tall woman with short hair, a large black dog, Daniel, but throughout these images there were others, such as a man dressed in black with a crossbow and a woman Bryn could have sworn was her Aunt Piper...

"You okay?"

Bryn's eyes jolted open as Chris took away his hand, a worried expression on his face.

"Huh?" she asked, her head spinning and ears ringing.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked again. "It looked like you-"

"I have to go," Bryn said quickly, not letting him finish. "It was nice meeting you guys."

Chris and Daniel watched Bryn leave the field and join her friends, puzzled looks on their faces. Neither one knew what was going on, but Daniel recognized the look on Bryn's face as being the same thing that happened to Chris when he saw something that hadn't happened yet. Did Bryn have magical powers like the two of them? Unable to get an answer, the bell rang and both boys were forced to go to class and leave what had happened to be thought about later. If only they knew that their day was only just beginning.

School ended as if it were any other day. The bell rang and the students poured out of their classrooms and ran as fast as they could from school grounds. Mixed in with all of the other students, both Wyatt and Chris were taking their time going to their lockers and leaving. They were never in a hurry and tried not to get caught up in the hustle and bustle of their peers. This was probably one of the reasons they were always one of the last to leave school.

Chris had decided to walk home from school, his house not being that far away and Daniel already gone. He had already gotten his books for his homework and was ready to leave when he felt the shadow coming toward him. There was a strange feeling in the air at that moment, and Chris was curious, to say the least, to find out what it was. But, as the shadow loomed closer, he felt a shiver run up his spine, as if warning him of danger. Confused, he turned in time to see a tall young man walking towards him.

The two made eye contact and it seemed as if time stood still as they stared at the other.

Wyatt, the obvious other person, felt the same sort of shiver. There was something about the young man in front of him that reminded him of Bryn, how she had had that magical air about her. Not knowing who he was, Wyatt continued to walk forward and accidentally brushed arms with the other. Then, something incredible happened.

Both Wyatt and Chris were struck with premonitions simultaneously. Like Bryn, their bodies went rigid and their eyes squinted shut as image after image flashed through their minds. What was even more interesting was the fact that both had the exact same premonition.

_They were standing in a darkened alleyway; each badly wounded, but determined not to give up. With a flick of his wrist, Wyatt sent an energy ball flying toward Chris, who waved his hand and froze it in mid air. The two orbed around, trying to confuse the other, but found themselves back where they had started. They attacked each other then, Wyatt blowing things around Chris up and Chris either moving things out of the way or freezing them before they even came close. Angrily, Wyatt threw out his arm and sent Chris flying back into a wall and watched him fall with a sickening thud. But before he knew it, Chris was up on his feet and sending Wyatt headfirst onto the floor in the same manner. Neither would win whereas they were both just too strong._

Moving apart, Chris and Wyatt stared at the other once again, but did not let show what had happened. Quickly, Chris turned and sped off, making his way to an empty street corner where he could orb himself home and away from the stranger. Wyatt simply stood where he was, not knowing what to do. After all those years of hearing the rumors of there being a "great good" that might be coming, Wyatt felt that he had actually come face to face with it.

"Now I have two to watch over," Wyatt said to himself, referring to Chris and Bryn. "I better check with Barbas to see if he has any ideas about who this guy is. If he is going to be a threat to me, if there is such a thing, then he will have to be eliminated. As simple as that."

It was then that Wyatt orbed back to the Underworld.


	15. Rumors of a Great Good

Author's Note: Well, I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story thus far. I know that the whole Chris and Wyatt having dual premonitions is a bit strange and whatnot, but in my story I didn't want to have one brother more powerful that the other. As for having premonitions, it probably won't happen again, it was just a power that happens for Chris and Wyatt once in a blue moon as opposed to Phoebe and Bryn's having them all the time. And it looks like you all want to see the reunion between Piper and Chris, and don't worry, it's coming, I just need to write it...at some point...but it will be written. Anyway, I'll get out of here and let you all get to reading.

Chapter Fifteen: Rumors of a Great Good

Once he materialized in his lair, Wyatt immediately began to search for Barbas. He had to know who this young man from school was and he was not going to rest until he did so. Unfortunately, the one person he thought might know was nowhere to be found. Angrily, Wyatt paced around his lair, then left to walk about the Underworld.

Needing a place to think, Wyatt decided that it would be best to go to his spot, and found it interesting that there was a scantly clad woman standing where he would. Confused, he walked toward the woman and realized that she was a Seer. He stopped next to her as she turned her head to acknowledge his presence.

"Seer," Wyatt said, nodding his head.

"Lord Wyatt," she answered. "I am sorry that I have invaded your personal space, but there are matters which I thought you should be addressed on as soon as possible."

"Being?"

"The rumors have begun to circulate again," she answered. "About the Great Good."

Wyatt's eyes widened. "I want as much information you have on this Great Good, because I think I have met him and need to find the key to his demise."

The Seer made a face. "That may be more difficult than you would like. I sense that he has much power."

Wyatt shook his head. "Not more than I."

The Seer bowed her head. "I mean not to be arrogant, but you must not hold yourself in such high regard when it comes to this threat to our kind. You may be more powerful than any other demon I have met, but that does not mean that there are not others out in the world who are just as powerful. There is a balance, and I believe that this Great Good is your balance."

He motioned for her to continue.

"From what I have seen, he is confused. He has many powers and yet, does not know what to do with them. I believe he is lost and is not where he truly belongs, therefore does not understand his powers as you or I understand ours. I know you think that with this information you will be able to go out and kill him easily, but that is not the case. He may not know his powers, but he can use them and he will be a formidable foe when he uses them. And believe me, he will if he knows he is in danger."

"Then what I am to do?" Wyatt asked. "You make him seem unbeatable. If there is nothing I can do-"

The Seer silenced him. "I am not saying that he cannot be defeated. If he going to die, it must be soon, when he has little knowledge of his powers and what he is capable of. And a suggestion, if I may make one: if you cannot attack him physically, attack him mentally, or emotionally."

"Friends or family? I'm sure he has both of those and they should be easy prey," Wyatt answered. "Thank you Seer."

"My wish is only to serve you, my lord."

With that, the Seer bowed and shimmered away, leaving Wyatt alone. He was not afraid, but he knew that this "great good" must be destroyed.

When Bryn got home from school, she ran throughout the house looking for her Uncle Leo. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her mom about her premonition, but she knew that her uncle, being the Whitelighter that he was, would know more about what she had felt and who the young men in her visions might be. Making her way to the attic, Bryn found her uncle at the Book of Shadows, the place he always was if he was in the Manor.

"Bryn, I didn't see you there," Leo said as he looked up as Bryn coughed to get his attention. It was then that he saw the expression on her face. "Is something the matter?"

Walking over to the couch, she sat down and shook her head. "That's just it, I don't know."

Leo sat next to her. "Want to tell me about it or would you rather I got your mom?"

"You please," Bryn said. "It's just...there is this guy at school and I had a premonition when I shook his hand. I don't really remember what I saw, but I felt drawn to him."

"Magically drawn to him?"

"More than that," Bryn answered. "I was hit by both a premonition and my empathy. It was really strange, I could feel all this power inside this guy, but he felt so...I don't know, confused and alone?"

Leo nodded. "You think he's good?"

"All good," she replied, nodding. "I sensed nothing but good in this guy, so I was glad, but I figured I should tell someone."

Standing, Leo returned to the Book. "Well, all I can think of is that you keep an eye out for this guy. Just watch him and see what he's like. I'm glad you told me too, Bryn."

"No problem. And, Uncle Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember when the Elders said that they thought they felt a great evil out there?"

"Yes."

"Maybe this guy, the one I met, maybe he is a great good."

Leo smiled at Bryn's optimism. "I hope so, Bryn. I hope so."


	16. The First Confrontation

Author's Note: I am not worthy of the reviews you all give me, but I take them gladly. It seems everything is dying for the boys to meet their parents and that will happen, in due time. I have another chapter and a half that are finished and at this rate, you all are actually going to have to wait more than two days to get a new chapter. Never fear, I shall do my best to update as soon as I can and get this finished just for you. So, go ahead and get to reading because I am probably boring you. And please, don't forget to review.

Chapter Sixteen: The First Confrontation

It had been three days since the meeting between Wyatt and Chris, and neither had seen the other. They were keeping their distance, or, at least Chris was. He didn't understand what he had seen, but after going home and speaking with his mother, Chris wondered if the guy from school was the unbeatable evil he was destined to face. Wyatt, on the other hand, was keeping an eye open for Chris, wanting to know where he was at every second, trying to see what he was like to find his weakness.

"I just don't know what to do," Chris told Daniel one day. "What if he is the guy Fay was talking about? What if he is some unbeatable evil? What do I do?"

"Chris, calm down," Daniel said. "So what if he is the guy Fay told you about? Didn't she say that the evil would only seem unbeatable, as in he could be defeated?"

Both boys were at Daniel's house, it being a late Saturday afternoon and there being nothing else for them to do. Chris needed someone to talk to who wasn't his mother, and knew that Daniel, being "magical" like he was, was just the person to go to. Daniel didn't know what to tell Chris. They were both confused and wondered who this person was and what he could do.

"I found out his name the other day," Daniel said. "It's Wyatt Drago."

"Drago? Weird."

"Don't worry so much, Chris. You're powerful too and I know you can take him. Besides, I'll be there to help."

Chris shook his head. "No way. What if you get hurt? In my vision, this Wyatt guy was attacking me. I can't let you try to help and get hurt doing so. It would be my fault."

Daniel sighed. "Well, I'm not just about to go and let you get yourself killed. I'll let you handle it, but if you need me and my demonic powers, I'll be waiting. You can always count on me, Chris."

It was this conversation that Chris was replaying in his head the day after school when he was being cornered. He had been walking home as usual, but as he made his way to the park a block away from home, he felt the shadows behind him. Shrugging it off, Chris continued, but the shadows were still there and getting closer. His eyes shifting left to right, he tried to get a glimpse without looking too obvious. Hearing a scream, Chris never got the chance and went running toward the park. Chris stood his ground at the playground, his gaze fixed on the scene in front of him.

Daniel was on his knees in the grass, his head down low and his body shaking. His right arm was at his left side, holding a bleeding wound that may be fatal if not treated soon. He looked pale, and his breath was ragged as he tried to stand back up, but a ball of a blue like light came at him and sent him flying back with a thud. Standing in front of him was Wyatt; his tall form all but looming over Daniel.

"Stop!" Chris yelled, taking a step forward.

Wyatt turned his head and an eerie grin spread across his face. "Well, it looks like you finally made it. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Leave Daniel alone," Chris demanded, making his way closer to his friend.

A low laughter escaped Wyatt's lips. "I am afraid that is something I cannot do, or couldn't do until you arrived. I needed my bait, and now the is seems that the fish is here."

Chris knelt beside Daniel, looking up every once in a while at Wyatt to make sure he didn't do anything. Daniel's eyes were closed, but he was still alive. Quickly, Chris placed a hand over his wound on his side and waited for the golden glow to disappear. The wound left with the light and Daniel slowly opened his eyes. His other injuries were still there, but he was going to live.

"Daniel, you okay?" Chris asked.

"I am now, thanks to you," he answered with a smile. "I didn't even come home this way...it was like I was summoned...I tried to shimmer out, but he found me and attacked me when I wouldn't tell him where you were."

"I have to get you out of here."

"Chris, this guy is strong...he has so much power...we both need to get out of here."

"I'm not going to let him get away with what he has done," Chris said, anger in his eyes. "If he had killed you..."

There was a coughing sound and both boys looked up. Wyatt was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "I hope you are having a nice chat, but I am here to do business."

Chris stood. He needed to get Daniel to safety, but how was Daniel going to be able to shimmer out when Wyatt and his minions were there? Was there any place that was safe for him to go to? Daniel needed help and fast, but how? Closing his eyes, Chris prayed that there was a way and suddenly, his mind pictured Daniel's home and the familiar sound of orbing filled the air. Opening his eyes, Chris found an empty spot where Daniel had once lay and knew that his friend was gone and safe. If only it were the same for him.

"Neat trick," Wyatt said. "Now, to business."

Chris began to back away. "What do you want with me?"

"To destroy you," Wyatt answered blatantly.

"Why? I haven't done anything to you. I'm a nobody."

"You haven't done anything yet, but the threat is still there and I can't have you doing anything stupid," Wyatt replied. He advanced on Chris, trying to scare him to the point where he would use his powers. Wyatt wanted to see what he was up against. Thanks to his premonition, he knew Chris had the power telekinesis and the power to freeze, but those were two powers that Wyatt also had along with others and if Wyatt had more than one power, Chris must too.

Chris didn't get too far as he backed away from Wyatt. Behind him were four men dressed in black, all of which were tall, well-built and ready to kill. Each gave off that same magical air that Daniel, Wyatt and Bryn had, but like Wyatt, their aura was dark and evil.

"You can't escape me, Chris," Wyatt said, his tone dark and brooding.

Chris' eyes widened and he turned back to Wyatt. "How did you know my name?"

"I have my ways of finding out what I want to know," came the answer. "And now, I want to know how powerful you really are!"

Suddenly, a ball of what Chris thought to be energy appeared above Wyatt's hand and with a flick of the wrist it came sailing in Chris' direction. Quickly, Chris ducked his head and moved out of the way.

"Why not use your powers?" Wyatt taunted. "I know you have them, so why bother to hide them? Afraid of being exposed? Afraid that they won't be enough?"

Energy ball after energy ball came at Chris and he ducked continuously until finally he held out his hand, palm facing Wyatt and sent the ball back at him. Wyatt, unprepared, fell to the ground as his weapon struck him in the chest. Struggling to sit up, he glanced down at his shirt and found it soaked with blood. He glanced up at Chris who had a look of surprised plastered on his face.

Instantly, Wyatt's minions were at his side and helping him up. Not wanting to seem weak, Wyatt shrugged them off and slowly made his way toward Chris. Wyatt loomed over Chris and his lips curved into a smile. "Impressive. I wasn't prepared for something as simple as that, but I am sure you are much more powerful than you appear to be. I'll tell you now, I can offer great protection if you join me. Protection and power."

Chris stepped back. "I want nothing to do with you. You hurt my friend, an innocent person. You wanted to hurt me and I have done nothing to you. Why would I want to join someone evil like you?"

Wyatt gave an aggravated sigh. "I am giving you a choice. Join me and I will bring no harm to you or your friend or family. Refuse, and I cannot promise they shall be safe."

"If you so much as touch my family..." Chris said, his eyes narrowing.

Reaching out, Wyatt grabbed Chris' shirt at the neck and pulled him closer. "There can only be one Great power in this world. I am a Great Evil and you are a Great Good. There can only be one and it is going to be me. Stand in my way and I will destroy you and all those you hold dear."

Standing back, Wyatt released Chris and orbed away in a fury of lights. The minions dressed in black waited a moment a longer, then shimmered out. Chris was left alone in the park and sank to his knees. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Who exactly was this Wyatt person and why did Wyatt think that Chris was a threat? Was Chris really that powerful?

Taking a deep breath, Chris remembered Daniel and quickly orbed to his friend's house. He found himself in the living room and there seated on the couch was Daniel's father, Derrick and his mother, Cathy. Both had worried expressions on their faces, and Cathy was the first one to her feet and rushed over to Chris with tears in her eyes. Her arms wrapped around her son and she held him tight as she cried.

"I was so worried," she said through her tears. "Derrick called me when Daniel orbed home and you weren't with him. When we saw he was hurt we didn't know if you...don't you ever scare me like that again..."

"I'm sorry, mom," Chris said, a few tears rolling down his cheek. "I sent him home to be safe. They weren't after him."

Derrick stood. "Someone was after you?"

Chris nodded. "He went after Daniel to get to me. I healed one of Daniel's wounds there, but I needed to get him out, keep him safe, that's why I sent him home. I didn't mean to scare you guys."

"I am just glad you're safe," Cathy whispered.

Chris looked away. "For now."


	17. Tests

Author's Note: I am so very sorry that I haven't updated this! So I'm giving you two chapters this time to try and catch up. I know I keep telling you that the boys (i.e. Chris and Wyatt) and going to meet their parents and they actually are in the next one or two chapters (and I really mean it this time, I promise!). And Phoebe Turner might be one to something...Wyatt and Chris finding out that they are brothers, but I'm not saying anything yet...Anyway, here are the next two chapters of the fic, so please read and review!

Chapter Seventeen: Tests

Wyatt was alone when he orbed into his and Barbas' lair. Feebly, he made his way to his makeshift bed and laid himself down, using most of his strength to summon a demonic Healer. After many years of conjuring energy balls, Wyatt now knew what it felt like to have one strike you down. He was amazed at how weak and powerless he felt and wondered if Chris had reflected one more back at him if he would even still be alive.

"Of course I would have," Wyatt said aloud to himself. "I am too powerful to have been killed that easily."

It was then that a tall man dressed in mixed matched dark clothing shimmered in. One of the few Healers of the Underworld, he came as quickly as he could, a large bag of potions and herbs at his side in a pouch used for healing. Wyatt had befriended him many years before, when he had been a foolish little boy who was fond of getting himself into trouble and hurt. The Healer had done his job numerous times for the boy and in return Wyatt granted him protection.

"Lord Wyatt," the Healer said, lowering his head. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I was struck by an energy ball," Wyatt forced out, the wound finally taking its toll.

Moving closer, the Healer saw the wound and shook his head. "Deep, but I can fix it. It's not like you, to be getting hurt at this age. I would have guessed that you were old enough and much wiser and therefore able to take care of yourself."

Wyatt watched as the Healer cut away at Wyatt's shirt and spread a green like slime across his wounded chest. It was cold to the touch and yet it seemed to burn against his skin. Turning away, Wyatt winced in pain.

"It is only pain," the Healer said. "In time it shall leave."

"I am unaccustomed to it," Wyatt replied as the Healer began to put away his medicines. "I thank you."

"I am here to serve you in any way I can," the Healer said. "Summon me when I am needed."

Sitting up, Wyatt looked at the empty space where the Healer had once stood, then down at his chest. The slime had absorbed into his skin, but it still burned and Wyatt reminded himself that he was never going to let this happen to him again. Standing from his bed, he paced around the lair, thinking of how best to attack Chris in the near future. There was no way he was going to let Chris go unpunished, but his thoughts were interrupted as Barbas flamed into the lair.

"What in all the hells is going on?" the demon demanded, throwing his hands into the air. "What is this I hear about you being attacked? Tell me you did not go and try your hand at the Charmed Ones."

"Barbas, calm down," Wyatt said. "I did no such thing."

"You better not have. I told you that you were not ready."

Wyatt shook his head. "Still have no faith in me, I see."

"It's not that," Barbas answered. "Look at you, I heard that you almost died due to an energy ball. With a flick of the wrists, the eldest Charmed One could blow you up. As your semi-parent, I worry about you. Now, what exactly happened or am I going to have to find out from the demons and get it all wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt wondered if it was best that he tell Barbas what had happened. Chris was the Great Good that everyone was talking about and therefore was considered stronger than the Charmed Ones. If Barbas did not want Wyatt going after the most powerful witches of all time, what was he going to do when he found out that Wyatt had attacked someone even more powerful?

"This silence is not helping, Wyatt," Barbas muttered. "Do I need to summon the Seer?"

Wyatt's eyes grew wide.

"Oh yeas, I know about your meeting with the Seer," Barbas continued. "And I know about the rumors in the Underworld, you forget I am a demon and therefore know what is going on. I have heard the threat of the Great Good too. Have you finally met this person?"

"Yes," Wyatt admitted.

"And? I see that you must have gone looking for him and this wound on your chest is the product of your meeting." Barbas motioned his head toward the injury.

"I did not have to go looking for him at all, we found each other by accident."

"By accident?"

"We go to the same school, he is a year below me. At first glance, he looks as if he could anyone but a great and powerful good. After school one day I accidentally brushed up against him and was thrown into a premonition. It showed the two of us in an alleyway late one evening, both fighting with each other and neither one winning. He and I have much power and it was if we countered the other out. There was no defeating him, but there was no defeating me either."

Barbas nodded. "And I take it you went to the Seer to have her tell you more about him and she said that he was the Great Good everyone is afraid of?"

"Yes. I wanted to test him, to see if he would use his powers against me if cornered and threatened. I had a few minions capture his friend and when he came, his friend was begging for his life. Foolish Chris, he-"

Barbas' eyes grew wide. "Chris?"

Wyatt nodded. "It's his name. Chris confuses me. In my vision he had great power and I know he has it in him, but even with his friend in danger, he was reluctant. I suppose this is only a notion of weakness."

Barbas remained silent for a moment as he let it sink is. He had heard the rumors, just as every other demon in the Underworld had, but he never had imagined the person to be Chris, the younger son of the Charmed One. Years before, Barbas had encountered Chris and found him to be reluctant as Wyatt said of his present-day self, and he did not seem to be the all powerful type.

But what really got Barbas was that Wyatt had met Chris. Of all the high schools for the younger boy to go to it had to be the same one he had sent Wyatt. His mind racing, Barbas wondered how Chris even knew about his powers, not growing up with his magical parents. Of course, the potion he had given the Darklighter to give to Chris would cloak his location, but he had never even thought about a power stripping potion; besides, potions were things made by witches, not demons.

"This is not good," Barbas said to himself as he turned away from Wyatt. "After all these years of having the older of two brothers here, everything I have worked for will be ruined. If Chris were to somehow find out who he really is what is to say that Wyatt could not do the same thing? But I have raised Wyatt to be evil, even if he knew the truth about his parents he would never join them...turn on me for lying to him, yes, but never leave the dark side."

"Barbas, is something the matter?" Wyatt asked, interrupting the demon's thoughts.

Barbas remained silent. He needed to think of a solution and fast. Chris was a much bigger threat than just being a "great good" and he had to be taken care of to keep Wyatt's true identity a secret. There was one answer that continuously came to mind and that was for Chris to be killed and as soon as possible.

"How powerful was he in this premonition that you had?" Barbas asked, finally speaking.

"As powerful as I. When I spoke with the Seer she told me that he was my balance, that we basically countered the other out."

"Did the Seer have any other suggestions?"

Wyatt nodded. "She expressed the need to have him killed. He has many powers, but is not sure of how to use them or at least is reluctant to use them. I must kill him before he becomes willing to use them against me. But, she suggested that I defeat him emotionally before I defeat him physically."

Barbas grinned. "That is a wonderful idea."

"When I captured his friend, he waited until after he sent him away to fight against me. I know he would have fought me, were he a bit more confidant, and he was on the verge of threatening me if I so much as touched his friends or family."

Barbas shook a finger at Wyatt, the grin still on his face as he realized he could use this to his advantage. "And to think you only injured his friend. He was angry, but he you had killed his friend he would have been devastated and a broken heart cannot fight those who did the breaking. Do you see where I am going with this?"

"Yes," Wyatt answered.

"Chris is a threat to you, and he will be until he his taken care of. Not much has happened yet, but can you really wait and take the chance of something happening in the near future?" Barbas walked over to Wyatt and placed an arm around his shoulder. "This is your test, Wyatt. Chris is not only your threat, but also a threat to every being in the Underworld and by defeating him the demons will join you and make you their Source. Once Source, the lives of the Charmed Ones and their progeny shall be taken easily, all beginning with the death of Chris."

Wyatt nodded and broke away from the demon. "I will destroy him, but his heart must be destroyed first. That friend of his was just the beginning and if I want to make a lasting impression I need to find someone who will have more of an impact."

"Just remember what the Seer said and what I have told you. Chris would come after you if you harmed anyone important to him, but could he if his heart was broken? Don't just harm, if you want to get your point across, kill. Then, you will either see what he is capable of or he will fall at your hands. It will be his test," Barbas said.

In a fury of lights, Wyatt nodded and disappeared. It was night when he arrived in the human world and he knew the young man he was after was not at home as he walked to the front door. His head to the side, Wyatt knew somehow that Chris had stayed behind at Daniel's house to make sure that his friend was all right, but another had returned home anyway. Reaching out, Wyatt rung the doorbell and waited.

A tall woman with short hair answered the door, her large black dog barking up a storm behind her. "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Chris," Wyatt answered.

"I'm sorry, he's not home right now," the woman to him.

"I know, but I had to be sure."

The woman looked at Wyatt confused and took a step back. "Excuse me?"

Wyatt grinned. "I am terribly sorry it had to happen this way."

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt threw his hand out forward toward the woman, sending her far back into her house where she hit a wall with a thud. Arrogantly, Wyatt entered the house, turned around and telekinetically shut the door, an evil grin across his face.


	18. Tragedy

Chapter Eighteen: Tragedy

Chris stood at the window looking out into the night. Upstairs Daniel was resting, his wounds healed and the pain finally subsiding and Derrick was pacing in the kitchen, trying to think of what needed to be done. Cathy had left not too long ago, knowing Max needed to be fed and wanting Derrick to spend time with his son and talk to Chris about who was after him.

Cathy entered her house as if it were any other night, but for some reason something did not seem right. The lights were off and Max ran to greet her as usual, and there were quite a few messages waiting to be heard, but there was still something amiss. But, shrugging the eerie feelings aside, Cathy went about her business and entered the kitchen were she filled Max's bowl with kibble and opened the fridge to get something to drink.

Walking to the living room, Cathy seated herself on the couch and turned the television on, but quickly turned it off. She was still shaken from earlier. Though she might not have shown it, Cathy was terrified at the thought of someone being after her son. Chris was a wonderful boy who had never done anything wrong in his life and though he may have had strange powers that he did not understand, she had never thought any less of him. Cathy only prayed that this was not his punishment for having gifts that he never asked for.

One of the things that really bothered her was the fact that she was powerless to help him. A mother was supposed to protect her children not matter what and that was something that Cathy could not do. Sure, Chris had Daniel, but it wasn't the same. She wanted to be able to run to Chris, stand in front of him and fight away his demons for him. What kind of a mother was she if she couldn't even protect her son?

It was still late at night that she was contemplating this. She knew Chris wouldn't be home for a while because he wanted to make sure Daniel was safe from whoever it was that was after them. As the clock in the living room struck ten there was a knock at the door and instantly Max was at his feet. Cathy got up to answer the door, thinking it was her neighbor Mr. Winters, who had a few things he needed to return and had no concept of time. Opening the door slowly, Cathy found herself facing a young man not much older than Chris.

"Can I help you," she asked, noticing how Max was at her side, growling.

"I'm looking for Chris," he answered.

Cathy's eyes widened, wondering what the chances were that this was who was after her son. "I'm sorry, he's not home right now."

"I know, I just needed to be sure," came the reply.

"Excuse me?"

"I am terribly sorry it had to happen this way."

Cathy never saw what pushed her back, all she knew was that she had hit her back against something hard and she couldn't stand. She heard the front door close and soon felt a shadow looming over her. Looking up, she saw the young man again and knew that he was definitely the one after her son. Using all the strength she had, Cathy tried to sit up, but felt a heavy foot force her back down.

"What do you want?" she screamed, looking up. "Why are you after my son?"

"I can't have him standing in my way."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern. As for your son, he is a threat to me and he needs to be taken care of. It's as simple as that."

Cathy winced in pain. "A threat? I don't understand why you are doing this to us!"

"You know, for a woman who has an extremely powerful son, I am surprised to find you so powerless," the young man said with a slight laugh. "At least it will make this much easier."

Cathy closed her eyes and cried. "Please," she begged, "leave us alone. Don't do this."

The young man leaned close. "That is something I can't do."

Chris was still standing at the window when he knew that something was wrong. He didn't know how to describe it, but there was a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach as if to let him know that something was not right. Confused, Chris looked up toward the ceiling as if looking through it to see Daniel. Knowing his friend was safe upstairs, Chris wasn't sure what his gut was telling him.

Derrick entered the living room just as his son was walking down the stairs. The two glanced at the other, Derrick giving Daniel a glare as if to ask why he was out of bed, but both turned their attention to Chris. They could each sense that something was bothering him, but they didn't know what it was.

"What the matter, Chris?" Daniel asked, drawing his friend's attention from the window to himself and his father.

"I don't know," he answered. "What are you doing downstairs?"

"I feel better, besides, you can't keep me locked away in there forever," Daniel said with a laugh, but his expression did not last long. "Are you sure you're okay, Chris?"

Chris turned back to the window and looked out, as if the night sky were the answer to all of his questions. As he watched the stars, he realized that his mother was at home. Alone. Turning to the others, Chris told them he had to go and opened the front door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Derrick asked. "What if that guy Wyatt is still out there?"

"My mom is alone at the house," Chris answered. "If Wyatt would go after Daniel, what's to say that he won't go after her? I know something is wrong...I just hope I'm not too late."

Forgetting the open door, Chris disappeared in blue and white lights. Daniel looked at his father. "I'm going after him."

"Daniel, wait."

"Dad, what if Chris is right and Wyatt is there waiting? I'm not going to let anything happen to my friend."

Taking a step back, Derrick nodded and watched his son shimmer away. Daniel reappeared behind Chris in the ruin that was once the living room of the house. It looked as if everything had been destroyed, broken glass across the floor, the couch over turned, the tables broken. Hearing a whimpering like noise, the boys followed it and found Max trapped underneath the remains of what was most likely the coffee table. Pulling the pieces away, they freed the dog, which ran toward the kitchen.

"Mom," Chris said, almost a whisper.

Running after Max, Chris stood in the doorway to the kitchen and stopped. There in front of him lay his mother, her body twisted and bloody. Walking in slowly, tears forming in his eyes, Chris knelt at her side and gently turned her over. She was still breathing, but barely. Cradling her limp body in his arms, Chris bent his head down to hers and cried.

"Chris..."

He opened his eyes and found her staring up at him. "Mom, I am so sorry. This is all my fault...he was here, wasn't he?"

Cathy tried to nod, but gave a weak smile instead, as if to answer yes. "He'll be back...you have to get out of here..."

"I'll take you with me, I can heal you."

"No, Chris. You have to leave now...leave me here and get yourself someplace safe..."

"I can't leave you! I won't!" Chris screamed. "You can't die, mom. I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice, Chris...just remember that I love you...I'm sorry I couldn't save you from him, but I love you and hope you will remember that..."

"I love you too, mom," he cried, holding her close. "I will always love you."

Releasing his hold, Chris found that she was gone and laid her on the ground gently as he cried. It wasn't fair that this had to happen; she hadn't deserved to die. She had been innocent and didn't need to be punished. Hearing footsteps, Chris turned and found Daniel standing beside him. He too was crying, but inwardly, wanting to be strong for his friend. Bending down, Daniel put his hands on Chris' shoulders and tugged at them.

"Chris, we have to go," he said in a whisper.

"I don't want to leave."

"The police are coming," Daniel told him. "I saw the lights out the window and can hear the sirens. We have to get out of here. Now."

"But my mom..."

Daniel helped Chris stand. "Leave her here. We need to get out and go someplace safe. I'll talk to my dad and maybe we can get those witches I talked about to help. I have a feeling we are going to need all the help we can get."

It as just as the police came barging through the front door that Daniel shimmered out with Chris. Derrick was in the living room when they both appeared and helped Daniel walk Chris over to the couch. He wasn't crying or displaying any type of emotion, instead Chris stared straight ahead blankly and silently. Moving into the kitchen, Derrick looked Daniel in the eye and asked what the matter was. Slowly, Daniel explained what they had seen when they had arrived at his house and how they had found Cathy.

"She didn't make it, dad," Daniel said, lowering his head. "She died in his arms."

Derrick stood in the doorway of the kitchen and living room and looked at Chris. His heart sank as he realized that he himself had not only lost a friend, but Chris had lost his mother. Turning back to the kitchen, Derrick began to rummage through drawers, pulling out papers and little notepads.

"What are you looking for, dad?" Daniel asked.

"My address book," he answered, removing a small book from underneath a pile of papers. Flipping through its pages, he found what he had been looking for, but after seeing the time, knew he would have to call the next morning.

"Halliwell," Daniel read, "Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Who are they?"

"Remember how I told you about those witches?"

"The ones who saved me from the Manticore, yeah I remember," he answered.

"I'm going to call them tomorrow and see if they can help. I have a feeling this is something that the Power of Three is going to have to help us handle."

Knowing that his father never steered him wrong, Daniel nodded and glanced back at Chris. He was standing at the window again, this time his head against the cool glass. His eye not looking for anything in particular, Chris gazed out into the night as he had done before. There were clouds in the sky and as they opened and let the rain fall, Chris wept for his mother.


	19. Police Investigations and Advice

Author's Note: Okay, please, please don't kill me! I know I keep telling you that the Piper and Leo are going to meet their kids, and let me explain: they will, but the chapters in which they are keep getting further and further away because other things need to happen before they all meet. This being said, I have two chapters for you and in my next update I swear that Piper and Leo will finally meet their kids, and if they don't I give you all permission to kill me (except if you do that they you will never get the end of the story). Oh, and in Chapter Twenty I mention what year it is, 2021 so that you all don't get confused. All right, that being said, I am going to leave you all with the next two chapters and run off to finish what comes next.

Chapter Nineteen: Police Investigations and Advice

Darryl drove up to a house in the middle of a nice neighborhood a few hours away from San Francisco. He had gotten a call earlier that morning from Sheridan that there had been a mysterious murder in the night and the two of them having the experience that they did, were asked to come and investigate. Pulling up at a police infested crime scene, Darryl got out of his car, showed his badge to the local officers and joined Sheridan at the front door.

"I see you made it," she said.

"Took me a while to get up here, but I guess I did," he replied. "So, what do we know?"

Sheridan opened the door and led Darryl in as she began. "The victim's name was Cathy Knight. Middle aged, average height, just your everyday working woman. Apparently, a few of her neighbors recalled her getting sometime in the early evening and hearing strange noises coming from her home. One called the police and when they arrived, Cathy was found dead."

Darryl nodded. "And the reason we were called?"

"Take a good look around you, inspector."

Taking his time, Darryl looked around the room and suddenly felt as he had walked into the Halliwell Manor after one of their numerous demon attacks. Furniture was destroyed and glass was everywhere they stepped. It appeared to be a house that one might find after a terrible earthquake and Darryl was beginning to wonder if the victim Cathy had been attacked by a demon.

Entering the kitchen, the two found police photographers flashing pictures of the room and the body that lay in a pool of blood. Waiting until they were gone, Sheridan walked to the body and after putting on a pair of latex glove, turned her over for Darryl to see.

"I've seen many injuries in my line of work," she began, "gun shot wounds, car wreaks where there isn't a body left, so many others, but none compare to this." Sheridan pointed to a large, circular wound. Burn-like, she had never seen anything by the looks of it before, but Darryl knew it too well.

Not wanting to give Sheridan any clues of the magical world that was most likely behind the murder, Darryl left the kitchen and entered what would have been the den of the house. Just as ruined, he found overturned pictures on the floor and picked one up, shaking off the rubble that was once the house. The picture was that of a woman a small child, a boy no older than five. It was a dated photo and Darryl knew that it had to have been taken years ago, but upon looking at it closer, he thought he recognized the little boy. Shaking his head, Darryl put the picture back on the floor, not wanting to disturb the crime scene.

Turning to leave, Darryl caught sight of another photo on the floor, this one facing him, though covered in dust and debris. In the photo was a teenaged boy, the same one from the first photograph, only older. Bending down, Darryl's eyes grew wide as he wiped away the dust. The glass was broken and taking the picture out of the frame, he dropped the remains and stared at the photo in silence.

"I'll be damned," he whispered.

"What is it? You find anything?" Sheridan's voice called, her footsteps echoing as she walked toward Darryl.

Pocketing the picture, he shook his head as she came up to him. "Not a thing, but this house...I'll be damned."

Sheridan nodded, not thinking he could have meant anything else. "Well, I've talked to one of the local police officers and am going to stay back here and help them out. If you want to go back to the station and starting working on a report that would be great," she said as they left the room and went back outside. "Turns out the woman had a son, but no one seems to know where he went. Neighbors say he might have spent the night at a friend's house, but they aren't sure."

"Yeah, yeah I'll go back," Darryl answered, his voice off and a distant look in his eye. "You wouldn't by any chance know what the son's name is?"

"Chris," Sheridan said as she looked down at a paper with notes scribbled on it. "Chris Knight."

The name Chris was echoing in Darryl's mind as he drove back to San Francisco. After Sheridan had said the name, he was almost certain that was who was in the picture, but there was more to it than that. When Darryl had first seen the photo his mind immediately jumped to the Halliwell's and their Chris, Piper and Leo's son. Darryl had heard from his wife that both Chris and Wyatt had been kidnapped and though he would have done all that he could to have found them, Darryl and the sisters knew it was magical and there was nothing the SFPD could do.

"It can't be," Darryl said aloud to himself in the car. "It can't be the same Chris...could it?"

Darryl stayed late in the office that night writing the report and called Sheridan to see if any more information had been found out about Cathy's son. Doing a little research on what was given, Darryl found out that Cathy at had adopted Chris Knight around the same time as Chris Halliwell's kidnapping. And doing a bit of math, Darryl found out that both Chris Knight and Halliwell were the same age. Appearance was another story and Darryl did not need to be shown the picture twice to know that it had to be the same Chris he had met almost twenty years ago.

It was then that it hit him. Chris was dead, or at least the Chris from the future whom he had met and arrested. Darryl knew that Sheridan was looking into who Chris Knight was and if she found any of the pictures she would realize that it was the same Chris from all those years before. But, would she believe it? How could the Chris who had been involved with the Halliwell's and died be the same Chris who was Cathy's surviving son, a living breathing and younger version of the same Chris?

"This is getting to be very complicated," Darryl said, his head falling into his hand.

"What is?"

Sitting up straight at the sound of a voice, Darryl jerked up and found his wife Sheila standing n front of him. Glancing down at his watch, Darryl realized how late he had stayed at the office and offered his wife a seat. "Sheila, what are you doing here?"

"Wondering what was keeping you here so long," she answered. "I was beginning to worry. So, what is getting complicated, a new case?"

Darryl sighed. "I guess you could say that. There seems to be a problem. I think," he paused to see if anyone else was in the room, but it was all clear except for him and his wife, "the murder victim was killed by a demon."

Shelia made a face. "You mean as in Halliwell demons? The ones they kill or banish or whatever it is that they do to them."

"Yeah, but there is more, but...I'm a little torn. See, I need to tell three certain people something, but am afraid that they are not going to believe me due to the fact that we are really no longer talking to each other."

Sheila tried not to laugh. "Darryl, please. The fight or whatever you want to call it that is going on between you and the girls is strictly that: between you and the girls. If there is something magical about the case and you need to save someone then you should tell them. An innocent person is just that and it would have nothing to do between you all. And don't think that I am going to do the talking for you, even if I still speak with them, I think that you-"

"Sheila, there's more," Darryl said, interrupting her, "about what I have to tell them. Remember how you told me about Leo and Piper's boys?"

She nodded. "Chris and Wyatt, right? They were kidnapped years ago. Why?"

"I believe that I found Chris."

Sheila sat aghast in the chair, her hand covering her mouth. "Found him? Are you sure?"

Darryl handed Sheila the picture and nodded. "Dead sure, especially due to the fact that the murder case has to do with magic."

"And, you think this victim stole Chris?"

Shaking his head, Darryl stood up. "Honestly, no. I've heard from Sheridan who has spoken to neighbors and apparently they were one happy family. I believe the victim simply adopted Chris, not knowing who he really was."

Sheila stood behind Darryl. "Honey, you have to tell the Halliwells. Piper and Leo deserve to know that their son is alive and well. You owe them that much. I know you might be a bit concerned about Sheridan finding out that they are involved, but if it were one of our kids, wouldn't you do anything to know?"

Taking a deep breath, Darryl knew that Sheila was right. Lowering his head, he knew that he had to tell Piper or Leo as soon as possible. Turning around, Darryl faced his wife. "I'll go over tomorrow."


	20. Birthdays and WouldBe Lies

Chapter Twenty: Birthdays and Would-Be Lies

Paige exited the kitchen, two cups of coffee in her hand as she walked to the stairs where Phoebe stood waiting. Handing her sister the extra cup, the two sat on the last few steps and drank their coffee in silence, glancing up at the ceiling every now and then to see if anyone was coming down.

Today was a difficult day for Piper and both Phoebe and Paige were wondering how she was holding up. Neither one of them had the nerve to go upstairs, each not knowing what to say and knowing that Piper more than likely wanted to be left alone. Knowing that their older sister was going to try and be strong, Phoebe and Paige were only waiting to hear the tears.

The sound of orbing filled the room and the two sisters turned to see Kellan and Kai standing in the living room, Bryn in the middle. All three girls began to speak at once, telling their respective mother that they knew Aunt Piper was upset and didn't want to bother her by walking by the room and making noise. Smiling, Phoebe and Paige said that it was all right and all five went to the kitchen where Jason was making breakfast.

"Hey dad," Bryn said as she walked up to the stove where he was busy slaving over eggs and bacon.

Kellan and Kai both took a seat at the table knowing their father was already at work. Drinking the juice that was placed before them, Kai turned to her mother and asked in an innocent tone, "What is the matter with Aunt Piper? How come she isn't making breakfast this morning?"

"I heard her crying as I went into the bathroom, but I didn't want to bother her so I made sure I was quiet," Kellan added.

Out of the three young Halliwells, Bryn was the only one who knew the truth. The three girls were not allowed to go into Aunt Piper's room and were never really told about their older cousins. Each girl had called the nursery their home and never knew otherwise, except for Bryn who began to put the pieces together when she found the infant boy clothes in the attic, toy trucks and cars packed away in the nursery room, and the picture of two young boys she didn't know in her Aunt's room. After begging and pleading with her mother, Phoebe gave in, never being the one to keep secrets, and told Bryn about Wyatt and Chris.

There were two days every year when Bryn's aunt locked herself away in her bedroom. Each day had once been something special, but over the years the days brought nothing but sadness. Bryn knew that in time her Aunt Paige would tell Kellan and Kai about their cousins, but until then it was a well kept secret that in all actuality was not going to last much longer.

"Aunt Piper just isn't feeling well," Bryn answered, looking at the two younger girls. "You know how when you get sick you get sad? That's all that's the matter, so you just have to remember to try not to bother her."

The little girls nodded, ate up their breakfast and orbed up to the room they shared to get ready for Magic School. Eating slowly, Bryn looked over at her mother who sat opposite her at the table. Phoebe glanced up and smiled, knowing that her daughter had done a good job covering up for her and Paige who had no idea what to tell them. Each year the sisters seemed to run out of ideas, but Bryn was always there to fix things.

"Is it Wyatt or Chris' birthday today?" Bryn asked, breaking the eerie silence that filled the room.

"Wyatt's," replied Leo who had orbed into the kitchen. Had Piper been downstairs the two might have resembled the other. Leo was visibly shaken and his eyes red as if from crying.

"How you holding up?" Jason asked. He couldn't imagine what was going through Leo's mind at the moment. If anything had happened to Bryn as it had to his lost nephews, Jason knew that he would have freaked and might never have recovered from his loss.

"More importantly, how is Piper holding up?" Leo paced around the kitchen. "I still can't believe it sometimes, you know? We did everything in our power to protect him, and his brother and look at what's happened. We lost them both. I know you all loved them and are just as upset, but the pain you feel isn't even half of what Piper and I feel."

"I wish I could have met them," Bryn whispered.

Leo began to leave the kitchen, but stopped when he heard his niece. "So do I."

Walking up the stairs of the Manor, Leo could sense the others around him. Paige was collecting her daughters and orbing them to Magic school, while Jason was gathering up his papers and what not for the newspaper and kissing his family goodbye. Phoebe and Bryn walked passed Leo as he went up slowly, each waving goodbye with a somber smile. Nodding, Leo saw them off then continued upstairs to Piper's room.

The door was shut, as he expected it to be. Hesitating, Leo gave it a soft knock and was surprised when he heard a faint "come in". Entering the room, Leo found Piper sitting on the edge of her bed, a picture frame in her hand. Sitting down beside, Leo wasn't pushed away and he put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes still on the picture that was in front of her.

"I remember this day like it was yesterday," Leo said, not knowing what else to say and wanting to end the silence.

"They look so happy, don't they?" she asked.

The picture was of Piper and Leo with their sons. It had been taken on Wyatt's birthday years ago. Phoebe had gone a little too camera happy and was taking picture of everything that was in sight. Just after Leo lit the candles on the cake, Phoebe stood on the far end of the table and took a picture after Piper, holding an infant Chris in her arms, joined Wyatt on the other side. The perfect memory captured in something as insignificant as a photograph, but it was all Piper had left of her boys and she held it as if to relive the memories over and over.

"I miss them so much," she whispered, unable to stop the tears that fell. The frame falling from her hand, Piper turned to Leo and had him hold her.

"I know. I miss them too."

"We never should have stopped looking...but I couldn't bear coming home empty handed anymore. God, I am a terrible mother for letting them be taken from me. Couldn't the Powers that Be have done something else to punish me? Isn't that was this is? I'm being punished for marrying you, for having children that they think will be too powerful...for messing with the so-called grand design. I am a good person and I deserve more than this!"

Leo held Piper tight, trying to fight back tears so that he could be strong for her. "This isn't anyone's fault, Piper, or at least it isn't ours. And it isn't that we stopped looking, but as you said, it was just too hard coming home without them. We did everything that we could and believe me, I look all the time when I am confined to a charge or helping the Elders with something. I am always searching and never will stop."

Leaning back, Piper smiled through her tears at Leo. "Thank you."

"I love you Piper, just as much as I love them and that will never change."

Before either could say another word, Leo gazed up at the ceiling as he heard the familiar jingle of the Elders. With a deep sigh, he kissed Piper's forehead and promised that he would come back as soon as he could. Disappearing in a swirl of bright lights, Leo was gone and Piper was left alone feeling nothing but emptiness. She heard Leo's words echoing in her mind and it brought a smile to her face, as she knew that he would never stop looking for their children.

Piper's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing that no one else was going to be in the house, Piper got up from her bed and went downstairs. Opening the door she was surprised to find Darryl on the other side.

"Darryl," she said.

"Piper I need to talk to you," he answered. "Is Leo here too?"

"No he has some Elder...he's busy. But, come on in, we can talk in the living room."

The sat opposite of the other and waited for the other to speak first, but it was Piper who broke the silence. "So, what brings you over here?"

"I needed to talk to you about the case I've been assigned to. Now, I know and you know that I really do not want to be involved with magic, but magic seems to keep finding me. It's a murder case, Piper, and I believe the victim was killed by a demon of some kind."

Piper rolled her eyes, not particularly wanting to deal with demons at the moment, but she knew that innocents always came first. "And you want my sisters and I to go out and try and find what demon did this or else it might go out and attack other witches or women like this victim, right?"

"No."

Piper looked at Darryl confused. "There's something you are not telling me, isn't there?"

"Yes and I am trying to find the right way to tell you. You see Piper the victim, Cathy Knight, had a son. An adopted son, as I later found out." Darryl paused, but continued. "Piper, there is no easy way to tell you this...I believe that Cathy's son is Chris, your Chris."

Immediately, Piper stood up and walked out of the living room and into the conservatory. Of all the days that Darryl had to come and tell her something like this it had to be today. Her mind was racing, and though she wanted to believe every word he said, her heart was telling her how Darryl had left her and her family out to dry. Darryl was the one who stopped covering for them and even arrested future Chris.

"Piper," Darryl called, running after her. "You need to listen to me."

"Listen to you?" she shouted. "Listen to you! You listen to me, Darryl, I don't know what I did to deserve to be lied to like this, but you are stooping really low this time. I know you want nothing to do with me or my sisters and our magic, but this is unbelievable."

"Piper, no you have it all wrong."

"Wrong? Darryl, you have been like a brother to me and I would never dream of harming you this way had something ever happened to one of your children. And today of all days you had to show up and tell me that you found my son? Did you know that Wyatt would have been nineteen today? Nineteen, Darryl, and Chris would be seventeen. How dare you come to my home and lie to me about something like this. Get out of my house."

Piper's mind was filled with confusion and pain. She heard what Darryl was saying, that he had found Chris, her baby, but there was something nagging at her brain, telling her that he was lying. Perhaps it was because she was overly distraught due to Wyatt's birthday. Her sons had been gone for over ten years and even though she knew that they were not dead, it was as if her heart had slowly and over time, let them go so that the pain would not hurt as much. Tears were streaming down her face as she moved toward Darryl.

"I said get out of my house," she demanded, throwing out her hands and destroying one of the chairs that sat in the conservatory.

Darryl shook his head. "Piper, you have to calm down and listen to me. I am not lying."

"Get out!" Her voice echoed as she continued to walk toward him and blow up anything that was in her path. Darryl ducked and tried to protect himself as he walked backward through the conservatory and living room. Turning when he reached the foyer, he dropped the picture that he had had in his hand as debris fell all around him. Rushing out of the house, he could still hear the familiar sound of Piper's magical destruction as he hurried to his car. Jumping in, Darryl shut the door and placed his head on the steering wheel, taking a deep breath.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. Darryl told himself that he would give Piper time to think about what he had said and knew that sooner or later she would come to her senses. Driving off, he wondered if she would find what he had left behind.

It was as Darryl was driving off that Piper was shutting the front door to the Manor. Shaken by not only her actions and the words that she had heard, she collapsed in a sea of tears on top of the debris that she had created. The mess would be cleaned up later, she thought, by a spell for at the moment she could have cared less about personal gain. Trying to pull herself together, Piper stood and walked over broken pieces of glass and wood, but stopped when she saw something sticking out through the rubble.

Bending over, Piper gently picked what appeared to be paper off of the floor and read aloud a few words that had been written on the back in black ink.

"Chris, junior year, two thousand twenty-one."

Her hands shaking, Piper slowly turned the paper over and realized that it was a picture. Taking deep breaths, she cried as she looked at the photograph of a teenaged boy. The boy looked familiar and Piper noted how he had Leo's eyes, but also how he had her features. Sinking down to her knees, Piper dropped the picture in front of her, her head falling into her hands, knowing that Darryl had been right.

It was her Chris.


	21. Lost and Found

Author's Note: All right, this is what you have all been waiting for so I hope you are happy and that it pleases all of you. I do have a bit of sad news for all of you, though, this is the last chapter I have written ad I am not sure how soon I am going to get the following chapters to you (my being a full time student and my now having a job). Believe me, I try my hardest and actually stay up into the wee hours of the night/morning to finish chapters (I get just as excited as I write them as you all do when you read them). If any of you want to bug me about hurrying up and finishing/updating go to my profile and there is a link to my LiveJournal. Go there and you can give me a piece of your mind. That being said, I will leave you all to read and will await your reviews because I have a strange feeling that you are going to be dying for Chapter 22.

Chapter Twenty-One: Lost and Found

Piper paced in circles in the attic as she waited for Leo. It had been nearly an hour since she had last called him and she hoped that his tardiness was due to something of the most extreme importance. Long after Darryl had left the Manor, Piper had come to grips with what he had said. Chris was still alive, in a neighboring town and in danger. Becoming the strong and determined Piper that her family knew so well and loved, she locked herself in the attic and spent her time wisely, scrying with the picture Darryl had left behind and making as many potions as she could in case they were needed if she and Leo went off looking for their son and were confronted by an unknown foe.

"For God's sakes, Leo!" she shouted, the impatience in her voice returning. It seemed as if the old Piper was finally back.

There was a jingling sound and a fury of bright lights that left a confused Leo standing in the middle of the attic. "What? What is it?"

Calm, Piper walked over to Leo and guided him over to the couch and sat him down. "Leo, I need you to listen to me, all right?"

"Of course, Piper. What's the matter?"

"Darryl was over here a little while ago and I made a little bit of a mess downstairs, but that is another story. He came because there is a murder case he is currently working on and he believes it to be magical," Piper began.

"The Elders didn't say anything while I was up there," Leo said. "They are concerned, though, about two forces of power and not knowing exactly what sides they are on."

"Well, that is just going to have to wait. Leo, a woman was murdered and she had a son." Reaching out to the table that sat near by, Piper handed Leo the photo Darryl had left behind. As Piper had, Leo dropped the picture once he realized who it was.

"My God, it can't be," he whispered.

"It has to be, Leo," Piper said, taking the picture back. "I've looked this picture over a thousand times and I know it's him. And his mother being killed by what Darryl thinks is a demon? How could there be another boy out there who looks just like our son and is involved with magic?"

Leo took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

Piper looked away. "No. I mean, it is too good to be true...but what if it is him? Leo, Chris is alive and he needs us. I don't know if now is the best time to go out there and find him, tell him who he really is, but I know that he is in danger. The demon that attacked his mother is going to be back and is going to go after him, that is what demons."

Leo nodded. "He has to be so scared."

"You think he knows about his powers?"

"They were never bound by you or your sisters so he has to have them," Leo answered. "I can't imagine what he is going through right now. His mother is dead, a demon is after him and he had magical powers that he probably doesn't understand."

Standing, Leo noticed the map and scrying crystal lying on the table. Piper and her sisters had spent hours trying to scry for the boys when they had first been kidnapped, but each must have had a cloaking spell cast over them for their location was never known.

"I used the picture," Piper answered. "The crystal keeps landing on one address a little out of town."

Leo could sense where Piper was going even before she said it. Both stood in silence in front of the map and thought to themselves. Each wanted to rush out there and get their son, to bring him back home. But they were torn, knowing that he had grown up never knowing them and having loved other parents. Yet there was still the demon to consider and if Chris really was in danger than they had to find him and at least protect him, to let him know that they could be trusted and it time reveal the truth about who they were.

Holding out his hand, Leo looked at Piper. "Ready?"

She nodded as she took his hand and the two disappeared in a swirl of bright lights. Downstairs, Phoebe was returning from dropping Bryn off at school and was in time to hear the phone ring. Calling out to anyone else who might be in the house, she made her way into the kitchen and picked up the phone, wondering where Piper and Leo might be.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yes, is this Piper or Paige?" a male voice asked.

"Phoebe, actually."

"Phoebe hi, it's Derrick. You helped me years ago save my son from the Manticore demons," he said, trying to help bring back memories.

"Oh hi! Been a while since we last heard from you. How is everything?"

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Not well. There seems to be someone after a friend of my son's and I was wondering if you and your sisters would be able to help us out. You think it would be all right if the three of us came down maybe a little later today?"

"Of course, of course," Phoebe replied. "Is it a demon or some other kind of demonic being?"

"We're not sure."

"Well, don't worry," she assured him. "I have to go on some errands in a little while, but there should be someone here no matter what time you come. I suppose I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. And thank you, Phoebe."

Hanging up the phone, Derrick turned to Daniel. Nodding, he let his son know that the Charmed Ones were on their side and they would leave in a few minutes. Heading off into the living room, Daniel found Chris sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped around a pillow. Sitting beside his friend, Daniel told Chris the good news, though Chris only turned away.

"What's the point?" Chris asked. "He already killed all that mattered to me, why do I need to go and bother these other witches who he will end up killing once he knows I went looking for help?"

"It's better than sitting here and letting him get away with what he did," Daniel answered. "Chris, these are the most powerful withes there are, even Wyatt won't be able to stand up to them. We need to go now so that we can get to them before Wyatt realizes what we are doing."

Chris stared blankly off into space.

"Look, I know you are hurt Chris. She was like a mother to me too, but I know and you know that she would not have wanted it to be this way. Your mom wanted you safe and her death will mean nothing if you just sit back and do nothing."

Taking a deep breath, Chris turned back to his friend. "When do we leave?"

As Derrick drove Daniel and Chris to the Halliwell Manor, Piper and Leo had orbed into a secluded area near Cathy and Chris' home. Walking out casually, it didn't take them long to figure out which house they were looking for. The Knight house was surrounded by police tape and there were still police cars and officers located in and outside, trying to find out what had happened. Making their way closer, the two stopped in front of Mr. Winters' house and looked on as the older man was watering his lawn.

"Such a tragedy," Mr. Winters said, stopping what he was doing and glancing up. "She was such a nice woman."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Leo said, stepping closer to the fence.

"Thank you, but it is not me who needs it. It belongs to her son, wherever he ended up," he old man replied.

"Her son?" Piper asked.

"Christopher. Such a good boy. Never met a family as happy as that one and it's such a shame that it has been destroyed. I suppose he went to his friend's home, someplace where he could grieve and not be bothered. Wonder who is going to take him in?"

Piper glanced up at Leo. Saying their goodbyes and thanks, the two went on to the house and tried not to look as interested as they were. Making sure that no one was looking, Piper threw out her hands and the entire street froze thanks to her powers expanding over the years. Moving passed the police officers and not touching a thing, the two entered the house and Piper froze the crime scene after she locked the front door.

"Piper look," Leo whispered, placing a hand on her arm.

Turning around, Piper found herself staring at the ruins of a once beautiful home. It almost felt like the Manor after a demon attack and Piper could only imagine what had gone through Cathy's mind as the demon came after her. Going into the different rooms, Leo accidentally found the den and the other pictures Darryl had seen and left behind. With a heavy heart, he offered them to Piper and they watched through frozen memories as their son grew up before their eyes.

"I only hope he was happy," Piper said, placing the photos back where they had been.

Finding nothing that would help them name the demon that was after their son, Piper and Leo decided it was best that they leave before the freeze wore off. It was time, they thought, to tell Paige and Phoebe what they knew. During their time at the Knight home, Derrick had arrived at the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe had since left and the house was empty, but Derrick did not know that. Getting out of the car, the three made their way to the house and looked it over. To Derrick, it was as if time had never passed for the house never changed. Daniel was in awe of the old Victorian home and Chris was still in a daze.

Walking up the cement pathway, the three were stopped by a shadow that loomed over them. A shiver ran down Chris' spine as he felt the same magical spark as when he had met Bryn and Wyatt. Knowing it could be no one other than Wyatt, Chris clenched his fist and turned around, facing his mother's murderer.

"I thought I had lost you Chris," Wyatt said, his hands behind his back as he sauntered closer. "You didn't return when I hoped you would have."

"You killed her, you bastard!" Chris shouted.

"Hush, don't want to gather any unwanted attention, do you?" Wyatt replied in a cool voice.

"What do you want?" Derrick said, taking a step forward.

"To finish what I started the other night," Wyatt answered. "And to think, you were going to get help in trying to stop me. Don't think you are that powerful, Chris? Well, if you believe that then you really will be no match for me and your death can be painless and you can join your mother soon."

Without warning, Wyatt waved his arm and sent Chris flying over into the grass in front of the house. Standing up, Chris watched as Wyatt came toward him, but wasn't ready when Wyatt repeated the move this time sending Chris even further back and having him land just outside of the conservatory in the back of the Manor. He fell atop a table on the patio, toppling it over and falling in a heap.

Leo and Piper heard the crash as they orbed into the kitchen. Their minds had been preoccupied, trying to think of ways to let Paige and Phoebe know that Chris had been found, but all this vanished at the noise. Looking at the other with confused faces, they left the kitchen and entered the conservatory in time to see three figures appear in the backyard. Throwing open the doors that led outside, Piper and Leo watched as a young man dressed in black threw out his hands and exploded one of the patio chairs that sat near a figure who lay huddled over on the ground.

"Hey!" Piper shouted, getting the attention of the young man in black. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

With a frustrated sigh, the young man in black created an energy ball and threw it in the woman's direction. With a smirk, Piper froze the ball and glared at the intruder.

"Get the hell out of my house!" she demanded, throwing out her hands and blowing up a potted plant that hung near the young man's head. Adrenaline pumping, she didn't flinch when he threw out his hands toward her. Expecting something to happen, Piper realized that he had been trying to freeze her as she had done the energy ball, yet the freeze only bounced right off her.

Through all of the confusion, Leo stared at the young man and suddenly felt as though he had seen him before. Memories flashing through his mind, a voice echoed through his head and his eyes widened as he looked back at the young man, knowing who it was.

"_What's the matter dad, don't you recognize me?"_

"Wyatt?"

The young man stopped at the sound of his name and stared at Leo. How did he know what his name was? Confused, but not afraid, the young man glared at the body on the ground, saying that he would return and finish what he had started, before he orbed away, leaving the others in silence.

Horrified, Piper watched the figure disappear in the familiar swirl of lights and turned to Leo. He couldn't have called the young man that, their son wasn't evil, Leo was wrong. Her voice hoarse, it took all the courage she had to ask him what she dreaded to be true. "What did you call him?"

Before Leo could answer, there was a shout from Daniel. "Chris!"

Instinctively, Piper and Leo followed Daniel as he ran to his friend's side and gently turned him over. Chris lay on his back, grimacing in pain as the three hovered above him. Grabbing Chris' hand, Daniel felt for a pulse and found one, weak yet there. Turning back to Piper and Leo, Daniel begged them:

"Please help my friend."


	22. Truths pt 1

Author's Note: Okay, I know you all have been waiting for this chapter so here it is. I worked very hard on it and if you are wondering there will be some Piper, Leo and Chris interaction. Thank you all very much for your reviews, I really appreciate them and it's cool to know that there are others out there who are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. All right, enough for all of my ramblings, you get to reading and reviewing and I'll go work on the following chapters.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Truths Pt. 1

Chris sat up with a start, his eyes darting open and his body in pain from the fall. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was no longer outside, but in a bright room which was separated from the broken table and chairs by two doors. Taking deep breaths, he found Daniel and Derrick pacing in front of him, neither aware that he had woken up. Making a coughing noise, the two turned and Daniel smiled as he walked over to his friend's side.

"You woke up," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Chris said, his voice hardly there. "Where are we?"

"In the house," Daniel answered. "We were afraid we were going to loose you, but what's-his-name brought you inside and healed you. He has to be a Whitelighter, because I have never seen anyone else heal like you and he did."

"His name is Leo," Derrick replied in mid step as he stood close to the formal dinning room. "And he is a Whitelighter."

Derrick could hear his son telling Chris about what had happened after they had arrived and Wyatt attacked, but he was more occupied in listening for Piper and Leo. The two had locked themselves away in the kitchen and Derrick didn't have the heart to bother them, for they each seemed upset about something. Both had been as surprised as he when Wyatt had showed up, but Derrick wasn't sure how they had known who Wyatt was.

Knowing that they probably did not have much time, Derrick readied himself, told Daniel and Chris to stay put and made his way to the kitchen. He and Daniel had been able to hear Piper and Leo faintly, but the two voices seemed to get louder and louder as he neared the kitchen. Quietly pushing open the door, Derricked entered and stood in the background and watched as Leo tried to console an angry and confused Piper.

Piper was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, her hands flailing around her as she rambled on and on. It had been a shock to hear that her youngest son had been found and another to finally see him in person, but it was what Leo had said that had really thrown her through the roof.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to call him Wyatt," she shouted, speaking of the blond young man who had attacked her son.

"Piper you have to listen to me," Leo began, "I think it is him."

She laughed. "That is impossible Leo. Wyatt is not evil."

"Didn't you seem him orb away? He tried to freeze you too, and it didn't work, did it?" Leo asked. "His magic doesn't work on good witches, regardless if he is good or evil, and his magic wouldn't work on the one he had inherited them from."

"Coincidence."

Leo sighed. "I thought there were no such thing?"

Before Piper could come up with a reply or excuse, Derrick made a brave move and walked further into the kitchen, letting his presence be known. The others stopped and turned to him and calmed down, not wanting to involve him in their personal matter, not knowing that he was already involved.

"Sorry to interrupt," Derrick began, "but we really need your help."

"Of course," Leo said.

"Look, I'm sorry Phoebe never mentioned it to either of you that we were going to be coming down, but she said that someone would be here. Anyway, I remember how you had helped me and wanted to know if you could help my son's friend."

"Chris," Piper said.

Derrick nodded, wondering how she knew whom he was talking about before he had said his name. "That's right. You see he's been attacked by who you saw here and chased away, Wyatt. This Wyatt person has attacked my son and killed Chris' mother Cathy. I still am not all that familiar with the world of magic and demons, trying to keep my life as free from that as I can, but I didn't know if you could help us figure out what Wyatt is and how to stop him."

Pausing, Derrick watched Leo and Piper's faces as he explained the situation. The two were horror stricken when he said the name Wyatt and he wondered if the Charmed Ones had dealt with him before. It was then that Piper shook her head and began to leave the kitchen.

"I can't do this," she said. "This is too much for me to handle right now."

Derrick and Leo followed her out into the formal dinning room, trying to stop her. Neither one of the three knew that both Daniel and Chris were in the conservatory listening. The two teens were curious about what was going on and Daniel wanted to know how the Charmed One and her Whitelighter knew Wyatt and how they were going to help. Chris was still shaken by what had happened, but he wanted to get to know the people were to help him. But, there was something else that was bothering Chris. Not so much in a bad way, but he felt drawn to the strange man and woman and he wanted to know why.

"Piper, come back," Leo shouted, grabbing her arm.

"No Leo, I can't. I just can't do this."

Derrick joined Leo and stood before Piper. "We need your help, Piper. You and your sisters are the only ones who can help us. I thought you saved innocents?"

"I do," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "We do...but this is too much for me."

Derrick turned to Leo, confused at what she was saying. Leo on the other hand, nodded at what Piper said and pulled her close, hugging her. "I know this is hard, but things happen for a reason and we are just going to have to deal with it. Believe me, my heart is breaking just like yours is and I am just as confused, but we need to stay strong, most of all for him."

Piper knew that Leo meant Chris without having to mention the name. She heard what he was saying, but her heart was torn in two. Her baby was alive and well in the other room, but her older son was out there too, and though he might be safe, he was a danger to everyone else.

"Hard, Leo? It was hard when Darryl came and told me who he had found. It got harder when I saw him lying in my backyard in pain. But it got worse when I saw...Don't tell me you know how I feel and do not tell me we are just going to have to deal. How am I supposed to deal with what I have seem today?"

There was silence for a moment then as Leo tried to come up with an answer. His heart was breaking just as Piper's was, but he needed to stay strong for her and for Chris. Just thinking about Chris made Leo think of Wyatt. After all they had done to try and save him from the future their younger son had come back to prevent...There was so much happening that both Piper and Leo had forgotten about Derrick and he had finally had enough.

"Will one of the two of you please tell me what is going on?" he demanded. "I did not come all of this way to stand here and listen to you two bicker like five year olds. Now, either tell me how we are to stop Wyatt or we will leave and just have to fend him off ourselves."

"You are not going to vanquish son," Leo said, his tone stinging with anger and fatherly protection.

Derrick and Piper took a step back. "What?"

Leo looked Piper in the eye. "I need you to listen to me. The day Chris was born, I went to see you in the hospital...Barbas got to me even before I made it to your room. He stopped me with my greatest fear and while I was paralyzed by it, Gideon murdered our son. But the fear, Piper, was of Wyatt and who he grew up to be in Chris' future. I saw him with my very own eyes and who I saw today was the very same person."

Piper shook her head. "You're lying."

"I wish I was," Leo told her, "but it's the truth."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that the person who has been attacking my son, his friend and who killed my friend is actually your son?" Derrick asked.

"Do you remember when we had Daniel here and he had my son as a playmate?" Piper asked. After Derrick nodded, she continued. "That playmate was my son Wyatt."

Shocked at what he heard, Derrick took a seat at the dinning room table, his hand over his mouth. In the other room, Chris staggered back to his seat on the couch and looked back at Daniel. The two teens stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say. Here they had come all that way to ask for the help of the Charmed Ones in getting rid of Wyatt, and here he was, the son of the eldest Charmed One. Feeling lost and confused, Daniel sat beside his friend and felt terrible.

"And to think, I held them in such high regard," his said, shaking his head. "I can't believe this."

"Fay was wrong," Chris said.

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "She told me that after a tragedy befell me I would find others like me and find my way home. I've had the tragedy and I have the unbeatable evil thing down, but thanks to the Charmed Ones not being so charmed, where am I going to find the ones who are supposed to help me?"

Daniel tried to come up with something to say, but stopped when he heard the conversation pick up in the dinning room. Not knowing if Chris would care or not, he moved in closer to hear better, but if would not have mattered, the voices were loud enough to be heard across town.

"That couldn't be the same Wyatt," Derrick protested.

"He was kidnapped a year or so after you and Daniel moved away," Leo confirmed. "A cloaking device or spell must have been cast over him, because even when we tried, we could never find him. But there is more, Derrick."

"Should I be glad that I am sitting down then?" he asked, trying to make light of a dark situation.

"It's about Chris," Leo said.

At this, Chris walked to Daniel's side. "What about me?" he asked softly.

"What about Chris?" Derrick asked. "Is he your son too?"

"As a matter of fact..." Leo trailed off.

Taking over for Leo, Piper turned to Derrick. "You remember when you were here last, I know it's been years, but do you remember the other Whitelighter we had?"

"The young and somewhat inexperienced one? Sure, I remember him a little."

"He was from the future, Derrick," Piper went on. "He had come back to save his brother and to save his family. We didn't know until later, but he was my son. I had him a year after you moved away. He too was kidnapped, but days before Wyatt. His name was Chris, Derrick."

Chris quickly moved away from Daniel, shaking his head. "This isn't true. She's lying."

Derrick stood up. "You mean to tell me that you want me to believe that Wyatt and Chris are brothers?"

"Trust me, this is much harder on us, but yes," Leo answered "Darryl had come to Piper and told her about Chris. He is a police officer with the San Francisco PD and the two of us went to Cathy's house to see if it was true. When we saw Chris here, and Wyatt...I know it's them, Derrick. A father always knows his children."

Chris stood in the middle of the conservatory. He was filled with rage and confusion and couldn't believe a word he was hearing. Those couldn't be his parents in the other room; he wasn't the son of a Charmed One. Besides, if it were true and they were his parents and Wyatt really was their son that would mean that Wyatt was really Chris' older brother. Shaking his head, Chris stormed into the dinning room and confronted Piper and Leo.

"You're lying!" he shouted. "Tell me you are lying!"

Tears formed in Piper's eyes as he looked upon her son for the first time in almost seventeen years. He had gotten so tall and would keep growing for another year or so. His hair was dark like hers, but he had Leo's eyes. It was all there and she wanted to do nothing but take him into her arms and love him as she would have done all of his life. But there he was, standing opposite her, her strong defiance shining through him as he fought what was the truth.

"I said tell me!" he shouted again, as if he wasn't heard.

"We can't," Leo answered.

"He is not my brother," Chris stated. "He is not my brother and you are not my parents. I may never have had a father, but I sure as hell had a mother and I don't need another one."

Without warning, Chris disappeared in a swirl of bright lights and the three adults were left alone. Slowly, Daniel made his way in and stared at his father, the man and the Charmed One in awe. He still wasn't sure exactly what he had heard and he did not know whether or not he wanted to believe it. Looking at Piper and Leo clearly, Daniel could see Chris in each of them and realized that Leo was a Whitelighter and Piper a witch with a few of the powers Chris had. His own words echoed in his mind.

_Maybe you're half, like me. One of your real parents is a Whitelighter and the other is a witch, which would make you both._

"He just needs some time," Daniel said, the adults looking at him. "It's a lot to process, but he'll come back after he's had some time to himself to think things through."

"It's a lot for anyone," Leo replied. "He has to be just as confused and as hurt as we are. There's nothing wrong with that. I don't want him to think that we are going to pressure him into coming back, either. We'll deal with Wyatt, but that is going to be another story. But, Chris should know that he isn't going to be forced to do anything he doesn't want."

Taking a deep breath, Piper walked passed Leo. She didn't say a word and left the lower level of the Manor and entered the security of her room where she could have the time to think that both Leo and Daniel were talking about. Her actions mirrored most of Chris' as she lay on her bed and Chris laid on what would have been his bed at his ruined home. They cried, almost not wanting to believe any of what had happened, yet knowing deep down that it was true. For both, it was too much and they didn't know if their hearts could handle it. Piper may have found two sons, but she felt as if she had lost them both all over again and the pain was shared by Chris who wept for his dead mother.

"It's not true," Chris cried.

He didn't want it to be, but he couldn't help but remember the feeling he had had when he stormed into the dining room, when he had seen Piper and Leo for the first time. The feeling wasn't the same as when he had met Bryn or Wyatt; it was magical but it was more than that. Perhaps he was wrong about what Fay had said. Maybe she was right in saying that after the tragedy he would find those who could help him and find his home, where he belonged.

"If they really are my parents it would mean that Wyatt is my brother," he told himself. "My brother...how could he be my brother? I have wanted nothing but to kill him for what he did to my mother and what he has done to me, but if he is family how can I?"

Chris had known nothing other than Wyatt being his enemy, with the constant attacks and threats that came his way, but how was he supposed to kill his own flesh and blood? His mind flooding with ideas, Chris wondered if there was any good that was still left inside of Wyatt. He had been kidnapped after all and therefore never knew his real parents, maybe he had been lied to and if he knew the true...? There was even the possibility that Chris could save him and bring him back.

"How corny is that," Chris said, almost forcing a laugh. "I am not Luke Skywalker and he is not Darth Vader. How am I supposed to know if he is good or has any good in him?"

Pacing around his room, Chris stopping in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Even though their meeting had been brief, he could still see the Whitelighter staring out of his eyes and it was as if the Charmed One were standing in front of him, ghost-like, where you could see her and him and realize that there really wasn't much of a difference.

"I am, aren't I?" Chris whispered. "I really am their son."


	23. Demons and Darklighters

Author's Note: Warning, this is a very short chapter. Though, there is a reason for it having been written, it helping the plot. Well, you'll see when it comes. I am glad that at least one of you didn't mind my random Star Wars comment. I recently bought the trilogy and felt that Chris was having this Luck Skywalker moment when contemplating about Wyatt and the possibility of him being good (just like Vader). Anyway, it's in there so deal with it. Chapter 24 is in the works and I have the next three chapters after that fresh in my head so I will write them and post them as soon as I can.

P.S.: Thank you all for being so patient about the updates. I'm glad that you don't mind my taking so long. And thank you for all of the reviews.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Demons and Darklighters

Barbas flamed into his lair desperately looking for Wyatt. The two had not been getting along for the last few days and the demon was beginning to believe that the young man was spending a little too much time on his "test" of ridding the world of Chris. Although he may have been confident in Wyatt abilities, Barbas was using his time wisely in the Underworld and getting factions of demons, warlocks and others to join him. Wyatt's minions soon dwindled in numbers and Barbas was becoming a big name when it came to demons.

This was due in part to his pushing Wyatt to focus on Chris and making sure that he did not stand in their way. Wyatt had been on the road to becoming the next Source, and that wasn't sitting too well with Barbas, considering why he had kidnapped the boy in the first place.

Wyatt was supposed to have grown up eating out of Barbas' hand, doing everything the demon wanted and letting him use his powers in his own ascend to the thrown of the Underworld. But Wyatt wasn't stupid. At a young age he realized that he wasn't like all of the other demons and knew that he was special. Powerful. Upstaging Barbas wasn't easy and it happened quickly and must to the distain of the demon. After all those years of raising the little brat, this was how he was repaid.

Barbas wasn't going to let this all go unpunished and it was while Wyatt was consumed with defeating Chris that the demon took the time to sway the Underworld to his side and away from Wyatt. His plan worked, and those who opposed him were killed instantly, much in the fashion of how Wyatt got rid of those against him.

Yet rumors began to spread about the rumored Great Good and many of the demons feared it to be the lost son of the Charmed One. Demons everywhere commended Wyatt for taking on the challenge of defeating the long lost son, but there was one particular person who found the predicament rather familiar. He knew the lost son better than any and had known Barbas' plan from the start. When he had come forward to others of his kind, they shunned him afraid that they would have been killed for what he had told them. So the person decided to take matters into his own hands.

The day Barbas flamed into his lair, the person was there waiting. He stood in the shadows, his dark clothing blending him in perfectly. In his arms he held his weapon of choice and waited for the opportune moment to step forward. Watching the demon carefully, the person quietly moved out of the shadows and followed the demon closely behind. Knowing that someone was there, Barbas turned around instantly and stared at the figure.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Darklighter," the demon said. "I haven't seen you since the day you took the youngest brat of a Charmed One. What can I do for you?"

"Don't act as if you are my friend, Barbas," the Darklighter spat, "you are anything but. I wanted you to know that there is no hiding what you are doing from me. I have been following your work over the years and see that my prediction has come true."

"And what prediction is that?"

"That the boy you kept would turn on you," the Darklighter answered. "Do not think I have not noticed, or that any other demon has not noticed either. It was big news when we learned whom you had kidnapped and we were afraid of what you would do with the boy. But, as he grew older he pulled away from you. I've seen it with my very own eyes. He knows he has power and he got sick of you telling him when and where to use them."

"Foolish lies from an even more foolish person," Barbas said.

"You think it is foolish what I say?" the Darklighter asked, raising an eyebrow. "What I think is foolish is how you are sending Wyatt on a path that shall lead him to the truth of who he really is."

"What are you mumbling about?"

The Darklighter paced back and forth. "I have heard the rumors of the Great Good and know for a fact that it is the boy you had me leave behind. I also know where I left that boy and I know where Wyatt has been to defeat this same Good and know them to be the same place."

Barbas shook his head. "All of these roundabout statements. I know this and I know that," the demon said mockingly, "would you kindly get one to what you mean?"

Moving in front of Barbas, the Darklighter leaned in close. "If Chris was able to learn the truth about his parents what makes you think that Wyatt will not? If you keep sending Wyatt after Chris and Wyatt learns who Chris, there is not much more than to say the boy you raised to do your bidding will know what really happened to his parents. And when he knows the truth, because I assure he will, it will not matter whether he is good or evil, you took him away from his family and that is something that Wyatt will let go unpunished."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Barbas backed away from the Darklighter and threw his hands out in the air. "Ah, but Wyatt knows nothing and once Chris is dead there will be no truth for him to find."

"It is safe to assume then that you have not heard about where Chris has gone and who he has met."

Barbas stood still. "Where?"

"I have it on good authority that Chris has met with the Charmed Ones, or at least one of them. Very soon he will know who he is and possibly who Wyatt is. I believe that when Chris first arrives at the infamous Charmed Manor, Wyatt followed him, not knowing where he was. The Whitelighter your friend Gideon betrayed caught sight of your boy and instantly knew who he was. When the Charmed Ones figure out it was you who had the boys taken from them, they will find you and vanquish you like they did years before."

"And why are you being so negative toward me?" Barbas demanded. "I thought those of the Underworld were supposed to stick together. Are you going good?"

"Quite the contrary. I am only warning you of what is to come. With you out of the way and Wyatt gone as well, there can be a Source that I might not mind following. Knowing that with one little arrow I could kill Wyatt if Source would just be too tempting and following you...do not get me started," the Darklighter answered.

Frowning, Barbas walked after the Darklighter who was leaving the lair. "Have you not forgotten who I am? I am the Demon of Fear; I can read your deepest fears better than you know them. I can make you fall before any of what you have said comes true."

The Darklighter turned. "But have you not forgotten your greatest fear, the one I predicted so long ago?"

"I have no fear."

"Oh, but you do. And you are living it right now. Very soon, Wyatt will know the truth and what you have tried so hard to keep a secret shall be ruined and if Wyatt does not destroy you, the Charmed Ones will."

With a smirk on his face, the Darklighter black orbed away and left Barbas alone in his lair.


	24. MotherSon Bonding

Author's Note: I'm back! Been a while, huh? Honestly, I tried to post this the other day and the site was down so blame Fanfic for a last post! Well someone wanted a longer chapter and here I come to give you what I think you have been asking for. As you can tell from the title, this chapter is primarily about Chris and Piper, so I hope you all enjoy the mother/son time I created. And there was a question about the ages of Wyatt and Chris. Piper mentioned it a few chapters ago, but to let everyone know: Wyatt is 19 and Chris is 17. So, I know you call came here for the fic and not my ramblings so get out of here and get to reading and reviewing! Oh, and speaking of reviews, thank you all very much!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Mother Son Bonding

The Manor living room was silent when Chris orbed himself back in. He had taken as much time as he thought necessary and decided that it was time he came back to apologize for his behavior. But, one couldn't blame the way he felt and he wasn't going to apologize for that. It had been too much for him to handle, his mother's death and the discovery of his parents and so-called brother all within a few days. Those feelings were valid, but he was going to say sorry for the outburst and his rudeness.

But, thanks to no one being around, the apology was postponed and Chris took the time to his advantage. He walked around the living room and took everything in. The outside of the Manor had been impressive, but the inside was just as beautiful. Most of the furniture had to have been old and running his hand down of the couches, Chris wondered if it was a great grandmother or grandfather who had sat there once in the past.

On the mantle Chris found a series of pictures. There was one photograph in the center of three women, one of them being his real mother. Spread out next to them were others, pictures of the other two women and who were most likely their husbands and children. Stopping in front of one picture in particular, Chris found himself staring into the face of the girl he and Daniel had met at school, Bryn. Were the two actually related?

Hearing noises coming from upstairs, Chris turned to the stairs and quietly made his way up. Wandering the hallways he found many closed doors belonging to the other family members who shared the house. Seeing that one of the doors was open, Chris made way to see who was there, but found himself drawn to a staircase that led upward. Following it, he found himself in what appeared to be an attic.

The room was large and filled with an abundance of old furniture and what Chris referred to as "stuff". In the center of the room there was a small table covered with a cloth that held a cauldron and other bottles and bowls containing different colored liquids. Circling the table, Chris looked up to see a podium holding a large green, leather-bound book. Putting down one of the bottles he had picked up, Chris moved on to the book and stared down at the closed cover.

"Strange," he whispered, his fingers tracing the triquetra. Using most of the strength he had in his hands, Chris pried the book open and began flipping through the pages. Each was unique and contained a water colored picture of whatever was being described on the page. "To vanquish a ghost, the truth spell, necron, vampires, darklighters..."

Chris stopped as he stumbled across the entry of the Darklighters. Reading the description of the black clothing, ash-like orbing and crossbow, he began to remember a night from when he was a child. It had always been a nightmare, but maybe it really wasn't. Closing his eyes, Chris could see the woods and the man who held him and it didn't take long for the man in black to appear, the crossbow in his hands. Shivering, Chris remember the man shoot the arrow, wounding whoever it was holding him and being taken away from the safety of the dying man.

_Get away from my family!_

The voice echoed in his mind. Opening his eyes, Chris shook the memory from his mind, closed the book and left the attic. Returning to the second level, Chris saw the opened door and made his way toward it. Knocking softly, he heard no answer and slowly entered. He found that he had entered a bedroom and knowing that he probably did not belong turned to leave, but stopped when he found a picture on top of the dresser by the door.

Leaning in for a better view, the picture was that of the man and woman from the day before, his parents. The picture had been taken in the very same dinning room from yesterday and there were two others in it. It was a birthday, Chris assumed, and there was the man, the Whiterlighter, and next to him was the woman, the Charmed One. Both adults were standing on the sides of a young boy with blond hair and in the woman's arms was an infant boy.

"That was Wyatt's birthday," a voice said.

Chris jumped and turned around. It was the woman from the picture and the day before. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"I knocked, but no one answered."

She nodded, but didn't say anything more. Standing with a good distance between them, Chris knew she was giving him his space. Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward. "I'm sorry."

The woman made a face. "For what?"

"The way I acted yesterday. I got a little angry."

She shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Anyone would have been angry in that situation."

Taking a seat on the bed, the woman patted the side and motioned for Chris to sit. He hesitated, not knowing if he wanted to get close to her, but seeing the look in her eye, he knew that he had nothing to fear. Besides, there was something about her that drew him to her. Perhaps it was the fact that she was his mother? Sighing, Chris sat and looked the woman in the eye.

"There is so much I want to say and so much I want to know," she began, "but I don't really know where to start."

Chris nodded, not knowing what to say. His mind wandered as he looked the woman over. He saw so much of himself in her it was almost scary and he wondered how she was keeping her calm about the entire situation. As if reading his mind, the woman smiled.

"See the resemblance?" she asked.

"Kinda hard to miss," he replied.

"Listen Chris, there are a few things I want to talk to you about. After you left the other night I had a long talk with Leo and we made a few decision. I want you know that we understand how hard this is for you, it's hard for us too even though Leo is more calm than ever, but I think that is his way of staying strong for us. Either way, I want you to know that we are not going to make you do anything that you don't want to. There is no pressure from Leo or myself on wanting you to move in or wanting to take the place of anyone," the woman began.

Chris looked down, listening. Feeling a gentle touch on his hand, he glanced up at the woman.

"I know Cathy was your mother and that you loved her," she continued, "and I would never dream of taking away her place. If you'd like, you can call me Piper. Maybe overtime you can learn to love me as you did your mother, but until then I want nothing more than to be your friend. I'm here for you, Chris. If you need anything I will always be there, and so will Leo."

"You either rehearsed this or you speak from experience," Chris said.

"It's a little of both. Your aunt was given up for adoption when she was a baby and she was almost forced to enter this family when we found each other," Piper said. "I don't want that to happen between us. I want to get to know you, but I am willing to do it on your terms."

"Thanks."

With that Piper stood and paced around a bit, wondering about Leo and the others. He had gone to the Underworld with Daniel to see if they could find any information on Wyatt and Derrick had driven home to see what was going on with Cathy's house and what the police were doing.

"Worried?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"I am too."

Piper smiled. "What a couple of days this has been."

Chris looked away and back at the picture on the dresser. It really was him, and the young boy was Wyatt, was his brother. Turning away in anger, Chris sat silently thinking of how Wyatt was the last person to see his mother alive. Once again, those feelings of hatred were returning, but with them now came a feeling of guilt. Never had Chris been the violent kind, always thinking of himself as some sort of pacifist, but it was in times like these where he was confused about where he stood. Wyatt needed to pay for what he had done, but would Chris be able to live with the fact that he had harmed his brother?

"I still can't believe it," he whispered. "All this time he was my brother and I never knew."

"Chris, no one knew. Not even Wyatt," Piper said, taking her seat again and taking Chris' hand.

He didn't pull away and let her move closer as his eyes began to tear. Though Chris might have been close to Daniel and even Derrick to some degree, Chris still longed for that safe feeling of family that seemed to have died with Cathy. Ever since her death all he had wanted to do was be taken into someone's arms and be allowed to cry for what he had lost. The tears falling, Chris moved next to Piper and let her wrap her arms around him as he wept.

"I miss her so much," he cried.

"I know you do," Piper said, running her hand through his hair trying to sooth him. "And I know she misses you too, and loves you."

"I should have been able to save her. I should have been there to take the fall, not her. She never deserved this. It's not fair."

Piper rocked him back and forth. "It's _not_ fair, but I really don't think that she would want you to cry like this. I know she would want you to go on and live your life. It's not your fault."

The two sat there for a while, sitting in silence. Piper wished she could make all of Chris' pain go away, if only she had that power. Inwardly she cursed the Powers that Be for what they had done to not only herself but to her son and the woman who raised him. Chris was right, Cathy had not deserved to die, but there was nothing that could be done about it now. But it was as she was thinking this that Piper realized who Cathy's killer was: Wyatt.

Her heart immediately broke. How was she supposed to deal with the fact that her eldest son had killed the most import person in her younger son's life? What was she supposed to do to fix what had been done? So many questions entered her mind and her head began to ache. It was then that Chris pulled away, his tears gone and a look of worry on his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about too many things," she replied. "Why?"

"I could feel it."

"As in you were tapping into my emotions?"

"I guess you could say that," Chris answered. "I don't know, sometimes when I am around certain people it's like I can read them...or at least what they are feeling."

Piper nodded. "It's called empathy."

Chris' eyes widened. "There is a name for what I have?"

She tried to hold back a laugh. "Yes. Empathy is a power that your Aunt Phoebe has...oh no, your Aunt Phoebe..."

"I have an Aunt Phoebe?"

"Yes and she should be coming home at any time now," Piper said, standing up. "Which isn't a bad thing, I'm just not sure if you are ready to meet her. You see, unlike Leo and myself, and your Aunt Paige-my sister who was given up for adoption-Phoebe probably wouldn't understand that you need your space right now."

"I see. And is it my Aunt Phoebe or Paige who is Bryn's mother?" Chris asked.

"Phoebe...wait, you know Bryn?" Piper asked as she stopped her pacing.

"We actually go to the same high school," Chris answered. "Wyatt does too, although I don't know why he would go to school in the first place..."

"He's probably trying to fit in," Piper suggested. "If he's spent all his life in the Underworld then he wouldn't know how to interact with humans here. It's most likely a ploy to make him seem like an Innocent, but that's beside the point."

Chris nodded. "So, I have one cousin?"

"Three, your Aunt Paige has two daughters. Which, they are all going to want to meet you and right now is not the best time for a reunion. We can go up to the attic and wait for Leo and Daniel to come back and no one should bother us."

"Leo and Daniel are coming back from where?"

Piper hesitated. "The Underworld. Leo wanted to find out as much as he could about Wyatt and Daniel thought it would best if he went along, knowing what Wyatt looks like. Derrick didn't seem to mind, I mean Leo can take care of the two of them. Derrick went back to your house to see what is going on with the police."

"I see. So it's just you and me then until they get back." Chris stood and walked over to Piper. "While we are in hiding from the rest of the family in the attic, do you think you can show me what's in that green book?"

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You've _been_ in the attic?"

Chris gave a small smirk. "I saw the stairway when I came upstairs and I was a little curious."

Piper smiled as she nodded. "It's called the Book of Shadows. Everything you want to know about anything magical, good or evil, spells and powers it's all in there."

"Speaking of powers, maybe you can help me with mine," Chris asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Cathy always felt so bad that she didn't understand them and couldn't help me out. Daniel could only do so much, but you're my mom and I had to have gotten hem from you. Fighting has never really been my thing, but I think that I should at least be able to protect myself if something were to happen. Right?"

Placing her arm around his shoulders, Piper began to walk him from her bedroom and toward the attic. "I will answer any and every question you have."

As they walked down the hall, Chris smiled inwardly. Much may have happened over the last few days, but Chris realized that instead of wallowing in what had happened, that he needed to make the best of it. Yes, the woman he had loved all his life was gone, but he had found his family. Of course Chris felt a bit guilty, Cathy had only been gone a few days and it seemed that after a couple of hours that he was already warming up to Piper. But, what Piper had said did make sense: Cathy would have wanted him to go on with his life.

Taking a deep breath, Chris stopped Piper at the foot of the stairs and looked her in the eye. Two words were forming in his mouth and though he wasn't sure he was ready to use them, he wanted to try them out, to see if he would eventually become comfortable enough to use them in the future. Piper must have sensed his hesitation for she looked down at him with a worried look in her eyes. She motioned for him to saw what was on his mind and when he finally spoke the two words touched her heart and she knew that her son just might come home after all.

"Thanks mom."


	25. Memories and Ideas

Author's Note: Finally having the time to update, here is the latest chapter in my little story. I am so glad that you all enjoyed Chapter 24, it seemed that it was a chapter that many of you had been waiting for. Anyway, being at a loss for words, I am going to get out of here so I can write some more before I go to work. Thank you all for the reviews and make sure you leave a few more after you read.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Memories and Ideas

Standing in a darkened corner of the Underworld, Leo and Daniel spoke amongst themselves about what they had and had not uncovered. Much to Leo's dismay, the young man in black who had attacked Chris at the Manor had been Wyatt. Heartbroken at what his son had become, Leo was more than determined to fix it. Daniel thought otherwise and did not believe that there was any saving Leo or his wife could do to bring Wyatt back from evil.

"I told you it was true," Daniel whispered.

"Well, if it were your son I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to believe it," Leo retorted. Sighing, he apologized for his outburst. "It's just that we tried so hard to prevent this from happening. Seeing that our worst fears have come true is somewhat of a shock, if even that."

"What do you meant tried to prevent this from happening? You didn't know that this was going to happen, did you?"

Leo shook his head. "It's a little more complicated that that. I don't know how much you heard while Piper and I spoke with your father, but when you were a baby the sisters had another Whitelighter along with me. We didn't know until it was almost too late who he really was, he was secretive and was not fond of telling us anything."

"What does this have to do with how you knew Wyatt was going to turn evil?" Daniel demanded. His patience was wearing thin and he wanted to get back to the real world, to his father and to his friend. Thought he might have been half demon, Daniel felt anything but at home in the dark world that housed all kinds demons.

"The Whiterlighter's name was Chris, Daniel," Leo answered making the teen's eyes widened. "Yes, your friend Chris. My son came from the future to save his brother from turning evil. But, it looks as if we failed."

Daniel stared at the floor. His friend Chris had come back from the future to try and save his family? Placing a hand on his head, Daniel was trying to make sense of the situation. Everything was getting even more complicated as he began to learn more about the kidnapping and the past of the Charmed Ones. After he let the new information sink in, Daniel listened patiently as Leo explained everything about those years before when "future" Chris had come and what the Charmed Ones had done over the years.

"The sisters almost gave up on magic when the boys were taken," Leo said. "Piper was never that accepting of her magic and wanted to try and keep it from our sons as best she could and when the boys were gone...it was all the more reason to give it all up after there was no way of bringing them back. It was hard when she learned about future Chris' death and loosing him again was too much for her, as was loosing Wyatt."

"I had no idea," Daniel whispered. "But what are you going to do now? We were coming to you for helping in getting rid of Wyatt, and now that we know who he is I'm sure that you aren't going to be as willing to kill him as we had originally wanted."

Leo shook his head. "I am not going to kill my son, but that is the question, isn't it? What are we going to do? I have asked myself that over and over. He killed Cathy and has attacked both you and Chris continuously, but what's to say that is going to stop even when he learns the truth?"

"But, maybe that is what he needs," Daniel suggested.

Leo made a face. "What are you saying?"

"Well, that demon took him from you, didn't he? What if Wyatt knew that the demon had taken him? Had it been me and I found out the truth, I would start to question everything, including who I was. I'm not saying he is going to change and see the light, but he may not come after any of us once he knows."

Leo understood what Daniel was saying, but the truth was he doubted that it was true. It was what Paige had called nature versus nurture: Wyatt had been raised to think that good was evil and therefore it needed to be destroyed, it had been drilled into him and no matter how many times he told himself that he wasn't evil was not going to make a difference. Of course, Leo wanted to believe Daniel, but he still had and would have his hesitations.

"I think we better be heading back," Leo said. "Piper is probably getting worried and Chris needs to be found. When Piper is ready she can tell her sisters what is going on and they can looking the Book and see if there is anything useful on Barbas-the demon we talked about-that can help in his being vanquished."

"Right," Daniel said.

Knowing where he was going, he followed Leo's orb in a shimmer and they both reappeared in the attic of the Manor. The two were surrounded by dust and broken furniture making them instantly think that Wyatt or his demonic minions were attacking. Trying to find their way around, Leo caught sight of Piper and rushed to her side through the smoke.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"We were just practicing," she answered as the dust settled to reveal Chris standing at the other end of the attic.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Practicing or destroying the attic?"

"I am sorry," Chris said, taking a step forward. "I didn't mean to break anything, but Piper was helping me with my powers."

Understanding, Leo nodded and looked around the room. He was sure Paige would see the damage and cast a spell to repair everything, after asking what had happened and getting no answer. Leo was surprised to see that Chris had returned on his own, but was glad that his son had felt open enough to have Piper instruct him on his under-trained powers.

Chris grinned sheepishly at Daniel as his friend stood in awe of the room. He had to admit, it had been fun knowing that it was all right if anything was broken during his so-called "training" and Chris found that Piper was a patient teacher. She had answered each of his questions and explained everything from concentrating between freezing and blowing up things to how emotions were tired onto their powers. During their time together, Chris had returned to calling his mother Piper. Perfectly okay with it, Piper knew it would take time for Chris to fully warm up to her and she noticed that during their time together Chris was hesitant with what he said and how he felt.

"My god, you went crazy," Daniel laughed. "What'd you do, show her everything you've got?"

Chris smiled. "Basically."

"This is insane," Daniel replied.

"No it's not. And now I finally know what all of my powers are."

"Okay, Mr. Smart One, what do you call that thing you do when you are in two places at once?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms.

"Astral projecting," Chris answered.

"Anyway," Leo interrupted as he walked to the Book of Shadows, "I think we have more important matters to discuss at the moment. Piper and Chris should be filled in on what we know."

"That being?" Piper asked.

"It was Wyatt," Leo said, causing Piper to take a deep breath. "He apparently is pretty powerful in the Underworld. Daniel and I ran into a group of his minions and listened to them for a while. It seems that Wyatt was raised by Barbas and that he is trying to break away from the demon to become the new Source."

"We also found out the reason Wyatt has been going after Chris," Daniel added. "Turns out that Barbas and the Seer are putting him up to it, as a way of getting rid of a Great Good and to make sure that Wyatt never finds out the truth about his real identity."

Chris fell back on the couch that sat behind him. "You mean he's going to come after me until I'm dead? That's not good news."

"Well, there is some good news," Leo said. "There are a few rumors going around that some darklighters are planning on exposing Barbas to Wyatt, therefore thinking he will kill the demon so that once Barbas is dead, the Darklighters can kill Wyatt. Thus, there is no threat of either of the two becoming the new Source."

Piper gave Leo a questioning stare. "You call our son being killed by a darklighter arrow good news?"

"Good news being that Barbas is going to be exposed," Leo answered.

At the mention of the word Darklighter, Chris shivered. His thoughts drifted back to when he read the entry in the Book and to the nightmare he suffered from for years. Noticing his discomfort, Piper sat beside her son and asked him what was wrong. Chris hesitated, not knowing if he wanted to reveal his dream, but it had always felt so real and he began to wonder if it really was a dream at all.

"I just...There is this nightmare I had when I was little," he began.

"A nightmare about what?" Piper inquired, trying not to push him.

"I'm little and I'm in the woods with a man," Chris continued. "Suddenly, this man in black appears and he points something at the man I'm with, the man holding me. We fall to the ground and the man shouts for someone to come and a woman runs over, but she is too late. The man in black reaches out and grabs me and we orb away, but not in bright lights...it looks more like ash...I don't know, but I thought of that when I looked in the Book and when they talked about the darklighters."

Piper glanced over at Leo and could see the remembrance that had washed over him. He stood as if in a dream as he recalled the day Chris had been kidnapped. Turning away, he spoke. "It wasn't a dream, Chris. That was real."

"Real?"

"The man in black was a darklighter," Leo went on. "I was the man holding you, but I was shot by a darklighter arrow and was too weak to protect you. Had I been able, you never would have been taken, but the poison from the arrows are deadly and there was nothing I could do."

Chris looked away. So it wasn't a dream after all. Perhaps some of his other dreams and nightmares had been memories all along? Facing Leo, Chris knew how much it must have hurt him, knowing that he hadn't been able to protect his son. Chris didn't blame him, Piper had explained about Darklighters and what their poison did to Whitelighters and half Whitelighters, like Chris.

"And all this time I thought it was just a nightmare," Chris whispered. He looked up at Leo. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't anyone's fault. But it makes me wonder," Leo paused and walked around the attic. "Wyatt was taken just after you were and if there is one thing you learn while living in this house it's that nothing is coincidence."

Piper moved toward Leo. "What are you thinking, that the darklighter was in league with Barbas?"

"Think about it: Barbas wants Wyatt and to do that he needs us preoccupied. So what does he do? Has a darklighter kidnap Chris and while we search for him, Barbas has his chance to take Wyatt easily," Leo continued.

Daniel nodded. "It does make sense. And then once the darklighters get Wyatt to realize this he will kill Barbas and the darklighters can kill Wyatt. Everything fits."

Piper sighed. "Well, as much as I want my son to find out the truth, I am not looking forward to his being killed. We have to get to Wyatt before any darklighter does, or at least before Barbas."

"And do what?" Chris asked, standing. "If you find him first and try to explain everything, he won't believe you. Maybe we should let the darklighters tell him and then find him before he goes after Barbas. This way when you find Wyatt, he will know everything and will want Barbas dead like we do and won't object to your killing him."

Piper and Leo looked at one another and nodded. Chris was right, Wyatt would never believe them if they tried to tell him that they were his parents. This being the case, it came to everyone's attention that they did not know where Wyatt was and at that point, it was safe to assume that he was still after Chris. Thinking it over, both Piper and Leo tried to think of the safest place to keep Chris and Daniel until Wyatt was found and Barbas had been taken care of.

"Why not have us go back to my house?" Daniel suggested.

Leo shook his head. "If Wyatt was able to find Chris' home, then he will find yours. If we send you both somewhere that he is unfamiliar with and would have to sense for Chris, it would be much safer."

Daniel sighed and then realized that his father was not with them in the attic. "My dad."

"Why don't you go and bring him here so we can keep you all together and protected," Piper said. She watched Daniel nod and then shimmer off. Pacing around the Book, she tried to think of a good place to send the three. The Manor was out of the question, Wyatt knew where it was and had found Chris there before. There was also the possibility of Magic School, but both Paige and her husband were currently there teaching and Kellan and Kai were running around the campus and Piper knew that her sister would only need one look at Chris to know who he was.

"Can't think of anywhere?" Chris asked, interrupting their thoughts.

"We would keep you here," Piper began, "but Wyatt knows this place."

"And we already know that I am not ready to meet my family," Chris continued, "so I couldn't stay with them."

Leo looked up. "Why not?"

Piper turned to her husband. "Leo, you know that both Phoebe and Paige will freak when they meet him and we all are under enough stress as it is."

"I'm not saying your sisters," Leo said.

"Then what? You want me to summon Grams or my mom?"

"What about Victor?" Leo asked. "I thought you said that he got along with Chris in the future. There wouldn't have to be too much magic and he would be able to see his grandson."

Raising an eyebrow, Piper thought about the chances of Wyatt finding them. "And how is my father supposed to protect them if Wyatt or any demons attack?"

"We can put crystals around the house or in a room and keep them in there," Leo answered. He placed his hands on Piper's shoulders. "It will be fine. So long as they don't mind."

Piper went to Chris. "How does that sound, if I send you three to my father's?"

Chris smiled. "I'd love to meet my grandpa."


	26. Grandfather's and Some Cleaning Up to Do

Author's Note: My god you guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. Sadly, I have recently been kicked out of my house and that is where my computer and my story was and it wasn't until a few days ago that I was able to retrieve the story and get this chapter posted for you. Forgive for the delay, but the fic has not died. I thank all of you who have been patiently waiting for this and I will do my best to write and update as often as I can.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Grandfather's and Some Cleaning Up to Do

Having no time for driving and ringing doorbells, Leo orbed Piper, Chris, Daniel and Derrick to the living room of Victor's house. Slightly winded due to transporting so many people, the Whitelighter plopped himself down on the couch and took a deep breath. Chris joined his father on the couch as his mother instructed him to while Derrick and Daniel sat in chairs opposite them. Piper, instead of sitting, left the living room in search for her father whom she could hear in the kitchen. Entering slowly, she wanted to wait until he had placed the ingredients for a sandwich on the counter before she spoke. Unfortunately, Victor caught sight of his daughter as he turned toward the counter and almost had a large to mess to clean up had it not been for his daughter and one of her powers.

"Piper!" he shouted, trying to catch his breath as he stared at the frozen mass of food that hung in the air.

"Sorry about that dad," she said wincing as she helped him gather his things once they were unfrozen and put them on the counter. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't expecting you. Did you use magic to get in?" he asked, straightening his things out and opening a package of bread.

"Leo orbed us over."

"Us? Phoebe and the kids are over too?" Victor smiled, looking up.

"Yes and no," Piper answered. Stopping her father, Piper took Victor's hands and led him to the kitchen table. "I need to talk to you and I need you to do me a favor."

Victor raised an eyebrow, a common trait among the family. "You know I'm not all that great with magic-my not having any-but I can try. What is it?"

"There really is no easy way to say this," Piper began, "but Leo and I...we've...dad, we found the boys."

Victor sat back in his chair, a mixture of expressions on his face. It was known by everyone that Victor had not been the best father in the world, but it had been his own personal goal to make up for that with his grandchildren. When Wyatt had first been born, Victor had been ecstatic and once he had met his future grandson, Victor was sure that he was really going to be an "awesome grandpa". Though, Victor's heart had been broken when his only grandsons had been kidnapped. Family was everything to him now and if he had ever hated magic it was more so now that it had taken his family away.

But the news that Piper brought was good news, although Victor could sense that something was still wrong. "Are you sure?"

Piper nodded. "There is the good and the bad, though, about it. Different people raised the boys, and Chris was left in a normal neighborhood and luckily grew up accepting his powers. Wyatt...the future that Chris tried so hard and died to prevent is coming true."

"He's evil," Victor whispered.

"Wyatt was raised by a demon named Barbas. This demon had been after us for years and we did vanquish him, but he managed to return. I guess taking Wyatt was one way of getting back at us. Either way, Wyatt-I can't bear to call him evil, but I suppose that is the truth-has been going after Chris and Leo and I need time to find Wyatt and Barbas before anything else happens."

Victor listened carefully. "And what it is that you need me to do?"

"Let Chris and two others stay here."

Excited, Victor stood. "Chris is here?"

"Yes, but be easy with him dad. Wyatt killed Chris adoptive mother and although he looks as though he is taking this rather well, I know that it is still hard on him."

Taking his seat, Victor looked at his daughter. "I understand. But, you know that if any...demons show up, I will have no way of protecting them like you."

"Leo is going to put crystals around the living room. No one should be able to get in and it will be all right. Besides, Chris does know how to use his powers and will if he needs to."

Victor took a deep breath. His lost grandson was just in the other room and it was his job to keep him safe. Looking back at Piper, Victor nodded. "They can stay as long as they need to."

Holding out her hand, Piper walked her father out of the kitchen and into the living room, the food on the counter long forgotten. The two rounded the corner and Victor's eyes immediately found Chris sitting on the couch with Leo. He looked just like Victor remembered him, or at least what future Chris had looked like, minus a few years. Making a slight coughing noise, the four in the room glanced up and Chris stood.

"Chris, I'd like you to meet my father Victor," Piper said, ushering her father a bit closer.

"Hi," Chris said.

"Hello," Victor replied. Hesitating, he held out his hand and was surprised when Chris took it as quickly as he did.

"So, it's all right if my friends and I stay here for a while?" Chris asked.

"Of course. I believe you have free range so long as you stay inside," Victor said with a laugh.

Chris looked at Piper and then back at Victor. "Maybe we can talk about things? I'm kinda new at having a grandpa, but I'd like to get to know him if he wouldn't mind."

"I'd like that," Victor said.

As Chris and Victor talked, Piper helped Leo put crystals around the house. Making sure they had brought plenty, the two made sure that each room was covered and that there was no chance any demon would be able to get in. Derrick was busy pacing in the background, making his son nervous. Daniel knew that the three of them would be safe, but there was something in the uneasiness of his father's walk that made him worry.

"What's the matter?" he asked, stopping his father. "I swear, if you go in a circle one more time you'll make a hole in the carpet."

"Sorry," Derrick said, mustering a half smile. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"The police."

Derrick rubbed the back of his head as be began to pace again. He hadn't noticed that Piper and Leo had entered the room as he answered his son's question. With a questioning stare, Piper looked at Leo and then made her way to Derrick. What had he meant the police? She knew that he had returned to his home and to Cathy's to see what was going on, and it was then that she remembered: Darryl had brought her the picture of Chris because he had been put on the case and Darryl's partner was Sheridan.

"What's going on with the police investigation?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Derrick told her. "I went to Cathy's house and the police are everywhere. According to Mr. Winters the neighbor, there is this one inspector who is trying to find Chris. Apparently thinks he might have something to do with the murder."

Chris silenced his conversation with his grandfather and walked over to his parents and Derrick. "They think I had something to do with it?"

"I hate to say it Chris, but yes. Mr. Winters said that the inspector found a picture of you and thinks she might know who you are. The fact that you were nowhere to be found after the murder is a bit shifty in her eyes," Derrick continued.

Chris threw his hands up in the air. "This is unbelievable!"

"This inspector, it's a woman?" Piper questioned. "Her name wouldn't happen to be Sheridan would it?"

Derrick thought for a minute. "I can't really remember, but that does seem to be ringing bells. Why?"

"We've had to deal with her in the past," Leo said. "She's been trying to bust us for years, especially Chris."

Chris looked up as his name was said. "What about me?"

"Your future self got into a bit of legal trouble," Leo admitted. "While chasing a demon, he-or you-ended up stealing a car. Darryl, a friend in the police, arrested you and I had to break you out and Sheridan has been after you for years and when the future you died mysteriously, Sheridan moved on to the sisters."

Chris's head swam as he tried to process the information. "What the hell are you talking about? I came back from the future?"

Piper shut her eyes and winced. She had completely forgot to mention anything to her son about his future self. Perhaps it was never mentioned because it was almost too painful to think about. When Piper thought back to the time when Chris was come back in time to save his family she was plagued with sorrow, remembering how she treated him and how he died. No words formed, and she was at a loss of what to tell her son. Thankfully, Daniel spoke up.

"Don't worry about that now," he said. "I can fill you in when your parents leave. The problem at hand now is that not only is Wyatt after you, but so is some deranged police inspector and we have to stop them both."

"Leave Sheridan to me," Leo said. "I think I know something that can be done before Piper and I go after Barbas. Until then, don't worry about anything other than staying safe and staying inside this house."

Chris and Daniel nodded.

Leo turned to Victor. "Another thing, do not open any doors that will lead outside. Doing that might harm you as it would someone coming in."

"I understand," Victor replied. "And I think that Derrick and I can handle the boys until you get back."

Piper went to Chris and hugged him. "We won't be long."

"Be careful," he whispered in her ear.

"I will." Pulling away she smiled and went to give her father a hug as well. "Thank you."

"Anything for my grandson," he replied.

Moving to Leo's side, Piper felt an arm wrap around her and prepared herself for orbing. Piper was scared as she waited, but also angry. There was no telling how she would react when face to face with Barbas. He was the demon who had taken her children from her and had brought nothing but pain and Piper knew that she would more than happy to send him to Hell again. But as she thought of Barbas, Piper also wondered about Sheridan. The woman was the modern day Javert and it was beginning to drive Piper insane.

"What are we going to do about Sheridan?" Piper asked Leo, looking up at him.

His voice echoed around her has the two dissolved into bright lights. "Pay a little visit to the Cleaners."


	27. Revelations

Author's Note: I am alive and back and have a brand new chapter for you all. I am so sorry that I haven't had the chance to update this for you all, but I only finished the chapter a day or so ago and have just gotten the time to post it. Work gives me no time for anything, but finals are almost over and once I have my break from school I can focus on the fic a bit more. Forgive me if there are any mistakes, but I didn't really have the time to double check. I also want to say thank you to all of my readers who have waited for this update patiently.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Revelations

Wyatt stood in his spot, pacing. His mind was filled with unanswered questions that he wasn't sure Barbas would have an answer for or would be willing to give an answer. He had been so close to getting rid of Chris, he could taste his victory, but it was all ruined thanks to that man who called out his name.

"How did he know me?" Wyatt wondered.

Placing his hands behind his back, he walked back and forth. Wyatt knew that throughout the Underworld every demon and being of an evil nature knew his name well because they feared it. And, with Wyatt's time being preoccupied with Chris, there was no reason for any of the good community to know who he was. Yet there was that man who had called out his name.

Wyatt began to question who the man was. Once he had arrived at the house where he had sensed Chris, Wyatt had felt a surge of power unlike any he had felt before. But the power wasn't the only thing he felt. For some strange reason, Wyatt felt as if he knew the house and as if he were supposed to be there. He did not know what this meant, but once Chris was taken care of Wyatt knew that the man from the house was next and that he wouldn't rest until he knew who the man was.

It was as if on cue that the Seer shimmered into the lair. Giving a slight curtsey, she walked toward Wyatt and stood before him. "My lord."

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked. "I didn't summon you."

"I could sense that there was something bothering you and came to see if my services would be of any need," the Seer answered. Turning, she began to walk away as she spoke. "If my help is not wanted, then I shall gladly leave."

"Wait," he called, his hand outstretched as if to reach her and keep her from leaving. "I suppose I could use your help. I need to know who a man is."

"A man from the Manor at which the death of the Great Good was prevented," she said. "I know what you seek to know and I shall help you."

Her back to Wyatt, the Seer waved her arm and a full-length mirror appeared before the two. Moving toward it, the Seer ran a finger down the cool glass and whispered a few words as she stepped away. Looking back at Wyatt she motioned him forward. Hesitant, Wyatt straightened himself out and stood in front of the mirror seeing nothing but his own reflection. With an exasperating sigh, he faced the Seer.

"I only see myself."

"Take another look and see what you find." Her voice echoed and with it her body shimmered away leaving Wyatt and the mirror alone.

Wyatt took a step closer to the mirror and was stunned to see another's reflection staring back at him. The other had blond hair, much like his own, but his eyes were a shade of green and his expressions were kind and gentle. His close were not black and he was not quite as tall. With a long stare, Wyatt realized who the other was and stepped back in horror.

It was the man from the Manor.

"Why would I see him in my own reflection?" Wyatt asked himself, the image rippling away.

As if waiting for an answer, he was interrupted by the familiar sound of flames and noticed that Barbas had appeared in the lair. Walking toward the demon, neither felt the presence of the other who lurked in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to destroy the relationship between a mentor and student. Neither Wyatt nor Barbas felt the stares upon their backs as they stood before the other.

"I need the truth Barbas, because I believe you know it," Wyatt said.

"The truth about what?" the demon asked, his voice shaky.

"All my life I have wanting nothing but the Charmed Ones dead and I was ready and willing to do so, but you interrupted those plans by sending me off to kill the would-be Great Good. And when I have Chris in my grasp, I am confronted by a man who knows who I am, a man who was with a Charmed One," Wyatt explained. "You are a demon who feeds on witches and I know you know the Charmed Ones. Who was the man I saw and how is it that he knows me? The Seer came and claims that she told me what I wished to know, but all I received was a mirror with the man's reflection instead of my own."

Barbas' eyes grew wide with fear. The Darklighter had been right, Wyatt had followed Chris to the Charmed Ones' home and had been sighted by Leo, their Whitelighter. How was he supposed to lie about who the man was? It was in this moment in which Barbas knew that he was trapped and that everything he had worked so hard for was collapsing. If he let anything slip in his lie of an explanation, it was all over and he would have to suffer the wrath of one of the most powerful beings he had ever known. But, it was safe to say that Barbas knew Wyatt, having raised him all of his life. Therefore Barbas was not as afraid as he should have been, but he was indeed afraid.

"Well?" Wyatt asked. "I fear there is something you are not telling me. What is it?"

"Yes, Barbas, what is it?" a voice called out from the shadows. It was a voice Barbas knew all too well. It was the Darklighter.

"You!" the demon shouted as the voice's figure slithered out of the shadows and made his presence known. "I should have known that you would come."

"I told you that I would come," the Darklighter said. "I would never have wanted to miss this. So, are you going to answer the boy?"

"I am not a boy," Wyatt snapped at the Darklighter. Quickly he turned back to Barbas. "I don't understand, how do you know each other and why he is so interested in what the answer to my question will be?"

The Darklighter laughed. "I am interested because I know that he cannot answer you. But I can, if you want."

Barbas stood, scowling. "You take your black orbs and disturb someone else, you have no business here."

"Tempter, temper, Barbas," the Darklighter said. "I will not leave and it not up to you or I if I do. I have asked my own question and I am waiting for the answer."

Wyatt felt the eyes of the Darklighter upon him. Turning to Barbas, he asked his question with his eyes and waited for the demon to answer, but there was none and Wyatt's patience was wearing thin and he wanted to know and it no longer matter where the answer came from so long as he got one.

It wasn't as if Barbas didn't want to intervene. He was dreading the multiple possibilities of what could and would happen once Wyatt knew the truth about himself, his parents and of Barbas and his plans. But it was as if it had gotten to the point where there was nothing that could stop the inevitable. So he simply stood there, and waited for his greatest fear to occur, something he wasn't comfortable with, but dealt with anyway.

"It looks as if Barbas has no objections," Wyatt said, his attention returning to the Darklighter.

"It's because he knows he's lost," the Darklighter answered. "So, what is it that you want to know? Who that man is?"

Wyatt frowned. How was it that everyone knew who the man was except himself. "If you would be so kind."

"The man is a Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. He's been the Charmed Ones Whitelighter for years now, even married the eldest sister, or, at least she is the eldest now that of her sisters is dead," came the answer.

Wyatt stood as if waiting for more. "That's it? He is just their Whitelighter?"

"No. He's your father."

Aghast, Wyatt took a step back. "What? That's impossible."

"Is it?" the Darklighter asked. "Think about it and I think you will see the truth for yourself. You have the powers of a Whitelighter, do you not, and those of a witch. Where do you think those came from?"

"He is lying," Wyatt shouted, turning back to Barbas. "My parents were demons and you took me and raised me to defeat the ones who killed them, the Charmed Ones."

"If you're parents were demons then you would be a demon," the Darklighter said. "There are no demons in your family, although I do believe that your aunt married one of the Source's years ago."

Scowling, Wyatt stormed to Barbas' side. "I'll ask you one more time, is he lying!"

Barbas' head rolled to the side and he sighed. "Do you really think I would lie to you about something like that? I have never strayed from telling you the truth. I cannot believe that you would listen to a darklighter over the demon who raised you."

The Darklighter moved to Wyatt's side. "And you think a powerful demon such as Barbas wouldn't kidnap you for his own use? If you are the son of that Whitelighter, then you have a powerful mother and therefore you would be powerful. Don't you think that has something to do with it? The son of a well-known and revered witch is taken to the Underworld and raised to be evil instead of good and to think that his family is his mortal enemy."

Confusion covered Wyatt's face as he tried to make sense of what the Darklighter was saying. To think that his family is his mortal enemy…if there was anyone Wyatt had grown up hating and vowing to kill, it was the Charmed Ones. Could it be that the house Chris had gone to for help was the Halliwell Manor? Was the witch he saw really a Charmed One?

Wyatt walked toward the Darklighter and spoke through his teeth. "If what you say is true, then I am no demon."

"Correct."

"I am a witch. Part witch, and part whitelighter."

"Yes."

"I cannot be the son of a Charmed One!" Wyatt shouted, throwing an energy ball in Barbas' direction. "So help you if he is telling the truth, Barbas."

The demon sauntered over to the young man. "What are you planning to do, go and have a talk with your parents?"

Wyatt glared at Barbas. "I'm not sure what I am going to do, but so help you, you are safe until I know the real truth. Innocent until proven guilty, but I will kill you."

As Barbas and Wyatt argued, they paid less and less attention to the Darklighter. He was standing behind the two, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Just as he had predicted, the young man had turned on the demon over the years and now that the truth was out and at least somewhat believed, the Darklighter knew that he must act quickly and get the boy to kill the demon so that he himself could kill the boy. But the Darklighter soon realized that maybe Wyatt didn't have to kill Barbas if the Charmed Ones now knew the truth also. If the Whitelighter knew who Wyatt was by sight, he could have easily figured everything out.

With a smirk, a crossbow black orbed into the Darklighter's hand and he raised and aimed it at Wyatt's back. He knew that even if he killed the young man, he could blame the death on Barbas and the Charmed Ones would kill the demon and the Darklighter would then have their chance to rise up and take control of the Underworld.

"It looks to me that you will not get your chance to kill the demon or learn the truth," the Darklighter whispered.

Barbas, who was facing the Darklighter, caught sight of the crossbow and just at it fired, pushed Wyatt to the floor, the arrow flying off and landing out of sight. Pushing himself off the ground, Wyatt looked in turn at the Darklighter and at Barbas. Had the arrow so much as touched Wyatt he would have died and Barbas knew that and by pushing Wyatt out of the way, he revealed that the young man was in fact a Whitelighter, the poison on the arrow being fatal.

Creating an energy ball in his hand, Wyatt stood and threw it at the Darklighter, the latter flying back and landing in limp on the floor. Making his way over to the Darklighter, Wyatt kicked him once with his foot and found him still. Turning to Barbas, he saw the demon take the crossbow and look it over. Scowling, Wyatt went to Barbas and took hold of his clothing at the neck and pulled the demon close.

"I just saved your life," Barbas said. "Are you not going to repay me for it?"

"By saving me you let me know half of who I am," Wyatt answered. "Half whitelighter. He was right, wasn't he? I am their son and you took me."

"Wyatt…"

"There is nothing you can say that will save you know. I will give you some time to think about what you have done and do not even think about escaping. I know you well enough and you know very well that you cannot hide from me. I will find the Charmed Ones and that whitelighter and deal with them and I will deal with Chris as well. You, I will repay you all right, for saving my life."

Releasing his hold, Wyatt took a few steps back and spoke before orbing away.

"Your death shall be painless instead of agonizing."


	28. Demons, Potions and More Demons

Author's Note: Hello all! I am back with another chapter and only hope that you all will not kill me for taking so long. My life is pretty crazy at the moment and I hardly get the time for anything anymore, but I did make time to finish this chapter and I am posting it just for all of my loyal readers (which, there probably aren't that many of, thinking that this story has died). Fear not, my fic has not and will not die. It is just taking longer than expected to write and post. But for all of you who stuck around and are still reading, a very big thank you from me. So, sit back, read and review and tell me what you think.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Demons, Potions and More Demons

"We are not going to erase anyone's memory," a Cleaner said, eyeing Piper and Leo as he stiffened himself.

"Why not?" Leo asked. "It's not as if you have never erased anything before."

The Cleaner made a face. "We Cleaners do what we have to when we have to. There is no reason to erase Inspector Sheridan's memory that we can see fit. You don't want a repeat of the Trials again, do you?"

Angered, Piper stormed up to the Cleaner. "Excuse me, but if it wasn't for her in the first place there would have been no Trials. It's all Barbas' fault and you know it. He's the one who got the phantasm to possess Sheridan and the reason magic was exposed."

The Cleaner stood, unscathed by her words.

Her eyes flaring, Piper threw up her hands in disgust. "I don't understand you. Here you are wanting to keep the magic world secret and you won't help us."

"Cleaners are neutral and helping a Charmed One would shift the balance," the Cleaner stated matter-o-factly.

Leo rolled his eyes. "But by not helping us you are going to let magic be exposed. Think about it: Barbas is the one who dragged Sheridan into this mess and now she knows something is up with my family and is going to after my son."

"How is your son any of my concern?"

"Don't you see? She met his future self. What is she going to think when she meets him again only a few years younger than when she originally met him and at a time when he should he older? How is that something we can explain without letting her in on the truth?"

"Once again, your son's mistake in getting himself caught is none of my concern."

Tilting her head, Piper glared at the Cleaner. "Would you listen to yourself? You are willing to let the whole of the magical society suffer exposure just because our son made a mistake? Cleaning up mistakes is what you do, it's why you are called Cleaners for Christ's sake!"

Surprised by her words, the Cleaner took a step back.

"Looks like someone is finally starting to listen," Piper whispered to Leo. She turned her attention to the Cleaner. "Well? Are you going to help us or not?"

The Cleaner smoothed out his white suit. "Honestly I think I should just erase your son for all the trouble you have caused me, just as I would have to your other son…but, seeing as how that went and what you are capable of, I relent and will help you. But this is to be the only time for this special occasion. The other Cleaners and I will only clean up the messes and other magical exposures as we see fit and otherwise you shall have to clean up your own mistakes, is that clear?"

Sighing with relief, Piper placed her hands on her hips and mustered a smile. "Crystal."

With a nod of approval, Leo watched as the Cleaner disappeared and turned to Piper. "Well, we got that out of the way. Now all we have to do is find Wyatt and Barbas."

"I have a feeling Wyatt is going to be a little harder to find than our little demon friend. You don't know how glad I am that Sheridan is going to be off our tails. All I really want to do is vanquish Barbas' sorry ass, find my son and put my family back together."

Leo cast his gaze downward. "It won't be that simple Piper. Even with Barbas gone…Wyatt has been gone for so long and he doesn't know us or remember anything about who he is. All his life he's been raised in the Underworld and by a demon that has wanted nothing more than to see the end of the Charmed Ones. How do we know that this hasn't been drilled into Wyatt? I mean, we've seen him go after Chris…"

Piper made a face at Leo, her mouth open wide in awe. "What are you suggesting, that we just leave him? Abandon him because he was raised by a demon? No, Leo. I'd like to think that there is at least some good in my son and I intend to find it, and if that means letting him stay someplace else until we all know we can trust one another than that is just what I will do. But I am not going to leave my son now that I have found him again."

There was a sudden silence between the two, broken by the sound of distant clapping growing louder. Turning, the two watched as a shadow lurking in the far off dark moved closer until his face came clear in the light. He had graying hair and his dark, cold eyes matched his black robes. With that familiar smirk he used to taunt his victims, the figure stood before the two and laughed as the sound of his clapping faded. Instinctively, Piper raised her hands to either freeze or blow him up, but the figure shook his finger and circled the two.

"Barbas," Piper said through her teeth.

"Piper," he answered, his voice cool and innocent.

"You saved us the trouble of having to go and look for you."

"And why, pray tell, would you have reason to look for me?"

"This isn't the time to play games, Barbas. Where is my son? Where is Wyatt?"

The demon placed his palms together and at his lips as he moved around the two, silently and mockingly. With the Darklighter out of the way, Barbas was back to feeling like his old self again, despite that Wyatt knew almost everything. Taunting the Charmed Ones was a favorite pastime of the bringer of fears, and what a better time than to have what he called fun than when one of the three was furious and looking for something she had lost?

Barbas' fun and games came to an end when he felt the heat of an explosion beside him. Glancing at Piper, he saw her hands up defensively and knew that it had been her doing. With a smirk, the demon moved toward her and shook his head opposite his finger. "I thought we had established the fact that your power has little to no effect on me."

"Don't think I won't find a way to kill you," Piper spat.

"Why worry about killing me when you should be more concerned with your son killing his brother?" Barbas asked, watching how it hit both Piper and Leo hard.

"Don't you dare talk about our sons," Leo said. "You already helped to kill one before and I will not stand to see it happen again."

"With the help of your former mentor, isn't that right Leo?" Barbas asked, his taunting coming back. "What a shame you had to loose one of your sons to someone you felt you could trust. It must have been a great fear you had bottled up inside while you were searching for who it could be that you were after, wasn't it?"

Leo grimaced, yet turned to Barbas with hate in his eyes. "What makes you think I would listen to you or believe anything you say?"

The demon turned away, his back to Piper and Leo. Knowing that the two couldn't see anything in front of him, the demon held out his hand and into it flamed the fallen Darklighter's crossbow. Fingers fumbling, Barbas tried not to make it too obvious that he had something in his hand and that he didn't know how to use it. Getting hold of the trigger, Barbas half turned around.

"You have no reason to believe me, but have you any reason not to?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "I have no time for riddles and no patience for you. Either you tell me where to find my son or I will personally see to it that I have a nasty potion that will vanquish you. What sounds good to you?"

Turning around fully and pointing the Darklighter crossbow straight at Leo, Barbas couldn't help but smile. "Neither."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Barbas pulled the trigger and the arrow came flying. Rushing to her husband's side, Piper took hold of Leo's arms and her body dissolved into blue and white lights as they orbed away. With no target to hit, the arrow pierced the air and then fell to the ground, a stunned Barbas angrily holding the crossbow. Scowling, he threw it down in disgust and lifted clenched fists into the air. Turning, the demon retrieved the weapon and smiled as he flamed out. Reappearing in a lair in the Underworld, Barbas was surrounded by many demons. Clearing his throat, he gathered their attention.

"Who wants to help me kill a Charmed One?"

It was as the other demons and evil creatures began to unite with Barbas that Piper and Leo returned to the Manor unharmed. Each was breathless and shocked by what had happened and Leo all but stumbled to the couch and sat himself down. Had he been hit by the arrow there would be no Leo at the moment and it was that thought that was racing through his mind as he tried to calm himself.

Piper, on the other hand, was furious at the demon and immediately went to work on a vanquishing potion. Her hands were a blur as she threw in bits of this and that, her voice echoing off the attic walls. "If he so much as hurt you, Leo…after all this he had the nerve to try and take you too…I cannot believe him, destroying this family the way he has…well, he's not going to be around much longer…"

"Piper," Leo said, standing by her side. "Take a deep breath."

She shook her head. Her hands shaking, she tried to keep from crying, but the tears came and she turned to her husband and held him close. "I already lost my children once. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you too."

"I'm right here," Leo answered. "I won't leave you."

"That is so very touching," a voice said from the shadows.

Letting Leo go, Piper turned and watched with hateful eyes as Barbas stepped from the darkness. He smiled, though he was unarmed and seemingly alone.

"Get out of my house," Piper hissed.

"Now, now. No need to be rude to a guest," Barbas teased.

"You are no guest and are unwanted. Get out of here before I-"

"Vanquish me?" the demon asked. "But it looks as if the potion is not finished."

Piper began to raise her hands, but as she did so a demon shimmered in on her right. Another appeared a moment later on her right and suddenly she and Leo were surrounded by men clad in black, their hands stretched out and an energy ball waiting to be thrown. Lowering her hands, Piper looked back at Leo. The two were alone and wondered if a witch and a Whitelighter would be enough to fight the group before them. If there was ever a moment when Piper wished her sisters were there it was now and for a moment, she wondered if she would ever see her sons again as an energy ball passed her and the fight between them all had begun.


	29. Hostages and Kidnappings

Author's Note: Hellos! I'm back and with a longer chapter this time (my computer shows this one at about 6 and ½ pages and that's the longest I've written so far). This chapter had been plaguing me for some time now and I am just happy that I finally finished it and have it ready for you all to read. To all of my readers: thank you for being so patient for the updates. I guess it must be good if you are all sticking around to see what happens, right? I will try not to take as long with the next chapter, but I make no promises. So, enough about me: have a good read and don't forget to review when you're finished (it lets me know that you want me to keep going).

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hostages and Kidnappings

"You're mom and aunts didn't have their powers growing up," Victor told Chris as they sat in the living room of his house. "I wasn't too keen on magic and their mother was…it was a big mess. Maybe if I had been a little more understanding about it then I would have been a bigger part of their lives. But, I wasn't. I told myself when Wyatt was born that I was going to make up for it and the same with you and your cousins."

Chris nodded. He was enjoying the time he was spending with his grandfather, despite the circumstances. Their conversations had been about anything and everything and Chris was relieved to know that he had someone who he could turn to when he needed to talk. After all, that's what his grandfather said he did with him in the future.

Still a bit confused, Daniel and Victor had calmly and slowly explained the ordeal about Chris' future self coming back from the future to save his brother from turning evil. Apparently, the other version of himself had in fact saved Wyatt, but with the kidnappings, the future that Chris had tried to prevent was lost and Wyatt was still evil.

"You okay Chris?" Victor asked. "You've been quiet."

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about things. So much has happened all at once and it's been tough to handle it all."

"I'd say I understood what you were going through, but I don't see the use of making empty statements like that. But I know that this is hard and I want you to know that you aren't alone. You have people out there, Chris, who love you and who would do anything for you." Victor turned and looked at Daniel and Derrick. "I'm glad you weren't alone all this time."

"Me too," Chris replied. "If it wasn't for those two I don't how I would have…" Trailing off, Chris stood and walked toward the window and looked out. His eyes scanned the area as if he was looking for something close by, but he saw nothing.

"Chris, what's the matter?" Victor questioned, standing at his grandson's side.

Hearing this, Derrick turned his head and shouted at Chris as he jumped up. "Be careful of the crystals Chris!"

Stepping back, Chris looked at Victor and then at Daniel who lad left his seat and joined them. Daniel had seen the look in Chris' eyes before. It was that same look he had when he knew that something was wrong the night Cathy was killed, that look of knowing something was happening even though he didn't know where.

"What's happening Chris?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," his friend answered. "I know something is wrong…it has to be mom and dad."

Upon saying the last few things, Chris put his hands over his mouth and looked at his friend in awe. Yes, he had called Piper his mother the other day, but it was just in trying it out. Never before had Chris referred to Leo as dad and even though he was surprised at what had come out of his mouth, Chris knew that he was accepting them into his life and that he was genuinely worried about the two, about his parents.

"You think something is happening at the Manor?" Victor questioned. "Are you sure that is where you think it's happening? Things happen all over at different times."

Chris shook his head. "I know that's where it is. The night my mom…the night Cathy died, I knew something was wrong and I left too late."

Victor looked sternly at Chris, knowing what he was thinking. "You can't leave here, Chris, your mother won't let you."

"If I don't go, something is going to happen to her!" Chris shouted. "I've already lost one mother, you can't let me lose another one."

About to say more on the subject, Derrick placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I think he's made up his mind and there really is no reasoning with him at this point. Besides, I think he makes a good point."

"But I don't want to lose him again," Victor said.

"I'll be fine," Chris assured Victor. "I know where I am going and I have a pretty good handle on my powers, thanks to Piper. I mean, thanks to mom."

Taking a deep breath, Victor nodded after thinking it over. He knew Piper and Leo were going to get mad at him for letting Chris go, and there was even a part of Victor who didn't want to let Chris leave…but even so, he knew that Chris had to. Giving Chris a tight hug, Victor looked him in the eye and told him to be careful. Chris responded with the same comment and told the others to be cautious of Wyatt.

"I'll be back soon," Chris said and with that he orbed out of his grandfather's living room.

It wasn't long after Chris had decided to leave when Wyatt appeared outside of Victor's house. He had spent much of the day trying to locate Chris and it was as he did that he sensed Barbas leave the lair. Ever since he was a child, Wyatt knew where certain demons were and if he didn't, he knew how to find them. As with Chris, all he needed to do was think of him and after a while, an image would appear in his mind of where to go. And as with Barbas, Wyatt simply knew the demon, and knew that he would try to leave, despite Wyatt's saying otherwise.

"He's probably trying to cover his tracks," Wyatt muttered under his breath.

It was one thing for Wyatt to learn that he was the son of a good witch and a Whitelighter and even more to learn that the witch was a Charmed One, but above all it hurt to know the truth about Barbas. Of course, Wyatt knew that Barbas was a demon and that no demon could be trusted, yet there was everything the two had gone through: Barbas had raised Wyatt, had taught him how to use his powers, was there when he killed his first witch…all of that was ruined with the knowledge of the kidnapping.

Putting his feelings aside, Wyatt walked toward the front door and caught sight of a crystal in the window. Moving closer to the window, he could see the other crystals around the room. The Charmed witch must have brought Chris to a place where she thought he would be safe, Wyatt thought, and surrounded the place with crystals to insure that I wouldn't be able to get in without being harmed. He laughed at the thought and going back to the front door, a smirk appeared on his face when he held out his hand and with looking at the crystal in the window, called for it. Easily, it appeared in his hand and the cage was broken. Knowing he had a way in, Wyatt wanted to play with Chris and as he did with Cathy, Wyatt knocked on the door.

Victor jumped at the sound of the knocking. Turning to Daniel and Derrick, the other two shrugged, thinking that it must be the inside of the house that was protected by the crystals and so long as the person from outside didn't set foot inside that everyone would be okay. Hesitating, Victor walked slowly to the door and reached for the handle, Derrick and his son nearby.

The door opened in almost slow motion and Victor all but stared at who stood outside. Outside stood a young man who seemed so familiar and yet so unfamiliar all the same. He wore black clothing and had somewhat long blond hair. There didn't seem to be anything evil about the young man, but Victor still felt a bit uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, Victor mustered his courage and spoke.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I was looking for Chris," the young man answered. "Is he here?"

"There's no Chris here," Victor said, his hand pushing the door shut, but the young man stopped him and pushed the door back open. " I said there is no Chris here."

"I don't believe you, old man," the other said and he easily pushed the door back and Victor fell to the floor. Taking a few steps in, the young man grinned as he looked around and saw Daniel with his father. Moving closer, Wyatt could see the look of surprise on their faces and he held up the crystal in his hand for all to see how he was inside the so-called protected house. "I see you're here, Danny boy. Where is your friend? In hiding?"

"I'll never tell you anything, Wyatt," Daniel answered, moving protectively in front of his father.

Victor stood, a lump in this throat as he heard the name. Wyatt. Looking over the young man, it made sense in how familiar he appeared. His features were Leo's, no doubt, though he had Piper's dark eyes. Shaking his head, Victor could not believe that this was the oldest of the grandchild whom had been lost for so long. Walking forward slowly, Victor stood behind Wyatt and could do nothing but stare in awe. Feeling a pair of eyes upon him, Wyatt turned his head.

"Do I frighten you, old man?" he asked.

There was only silence as a reply.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"Wyatt…" Victor managed to stutter. "I can't believe…this can't be you…"

With an aggravated sigh, Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this, old man. I am here for one reason and that is to find Chris and if none of you tell me where he is, then I shall just have to start killing you off in hopes that you will tell me then."

"What do you want with Chris?" Derrick asked.

"A stupid question," Wyatt said. "I want him found and I want him dead. Now, I'll either kill him first, or you."

"You can't kill him," Victor said, his voice returning.

Wyatt rolled towards Victor and raised his eyebrows. "Really now? And why can't I?"

"You can't kill your brother."

Wyatt stood silently as he stared at the old man. He mustered a laugh and shook his head. "You lie, old man."

"It's not a lie. Chris is my grandson and your brother. You are not going to hurt him because you aren't going to find him."

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt strode forward and grabbed the collar of Victor's shirt. The two men were the same height and their eyes met, Wyatt's fierce ones with Victor's frightened ones. Pulling him close, Wyatt hissed at his grandfather. "Don't you dare try to threaten me, old man. You are of no relation to me and neither is that ridiculous great good that my world fears so much. I will prove to you all that I am a demon and no son of a good witch and her whitelighter."

With all the strength he had, Wyatt threw Victor to the floor. His eyes flared with hatred and Wyatt wanted nothing more than to destroy the house in which he stood. It was one thing when it was revealed that he was the child of _good _parents, but to hear that Chris is supposed to be his brother…Shaking off the words and thoughts, Wyatt turned to Daniel.

"Now, if you know what is good for you, I would tell me this instant where your friend is," Wyatt snapped. Creating an energy ball in his hand, he held it out towards Derrick, his eyes all but looking through Daniel. "I can always find ways of making you tell me if you do not want to."

Daniel looked from his father to Wyatt, not knowing what to do. If he said nothing, his father could be killed, and yet if he spoke, Chris would most likely die. It was something Daniel had been dreading he might have to face before the ordeal was finished. His hands shaking, Daniel didn't know what to do. His father stood fearlessly in front of the energy ball, telling him not to say a word, but Daniel was still confused.

"So, are you to listen to your father and end his life," Wyatt asked mockingly, "or do you speak and send your friend to his death?"

Before Daniel had the chance to answer, Wyatt turned away, the energy ball disappearing. He could sense Barbas leaving the underworld lair. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture where he would flame himself. Was the demon really that stupid as to think that Wyatt wouldn't go after him for trying to escape? Perhaps Barbas knew that Wyatt would be too preoccupied with dealing with Chris and the Charmed one and her Whitelighter. It was then when Wyatt could sense other demons with Barbas and he then began putting the pieces together.

"Chris isn't here," Wyatt said, turning to Victor on the floor. "Isn't that what you said, _grandfather_? And he isn't here because a certain demon I know went after those helping him, the same two who were accused of being my parents. He went to help them, didn't he?"

Victor said nothing.

Wyatt smirked. "Your silence speaks volumes, old man. I know where to look for him now and I shall not go alone."

Quickly, Wyatt was at Daniel's side, an arm around his neck and the two disappeared in bright lights. Derrick ran to where his son had been standing and grasped at the air as if to collect the light that was his son and make him whole again. His attempts in vain, Victor stopped him, saying that it wouldn't bring him back or save either of the boys. Knowing that Victor was right, Derrick said nothing, only prayed that his son was all right and that Chris would be safe.

It was during Wyatt's visit at Victor's that Chris arrived at the Manor. He had orbed into the living room downstairs and heard the commotion above him. Running as fast as he could up the stairs, Chris made his way to the attic and found Piper and Leo surrounded by demons. The furniture throughout the room was either destroyed or burnt, pieces of it littered everywhere. Smoke clouded Chris' vision and he had to strain his eyes to find his parents. Standing in the shadows, Chris watched what took place before him before having the courage to join in.

Chris had dealt with Wyatt before, and a few of his demonic minions, but this was something Chris had never seen. The room was filled with demons and his parents were outnumbered. Was this the life he had escaped by being given away when he was little? This was the life he was returning to, a life of constant attacks, or pain and doing nothing but fighting for a side that seemed like it only barely won?

But Chris knew what was right and what was wrong and it this was the life he was born into, a life he was destined for, then he was ready to accept it and fight for what was his. Moving forward, he caught sight of a demon ready to throw an energy ball at his unsuspecting mother. Concentrating on what Piper had taught him, Chris threw his hands out toward the demon and it exploded before his eyes.

Surprised at what he had done, Chris had simultaneously let the others in the room know that there was another person present. Piper and Leo turned and were both glad and angry that their son was there. The demons felt that they only had another witch or Whitelighter to defeat and Barbas, was the happiest of all. Thinking he was going to have to search for the wretched boy, Barbas was glad that he had walked right into a trap.

"Well, look who decided to come to his parent's aid," Barbas sneered.

Chris looked questioningly at Barbas, but felt a hand pull him back. Turning, Chris faced Leo, who shook his head. "You want nothing to do with that demon. He's the one responsible for this mess."

It was as if everything stopped.

His eyes widening, Chris' gaze went from Piper to Leo as if to ask with his eyes if it were true. When they both nodded, Chris turned to Barbas and saw the smile spread across this face. It was true, what his parents were saying. The gray haired demon before him was the reason all of this was happening. He had been the one who wanted Chris taken, so that Wyatt's kidnapping could go undetected. If it hadn't been for this demon, Cathy would still be alive and Chris might be having a normal life…Though, the demon had done one good thing: he had brought Chris together with his real parents.

"If you are trying to remember me you can stop," Barbas said, waltzing forward. "I only met your future self. It was a darklighter who took you that day in the park. Do you remember it?"

Chris clenched his fists.

"Oh, don't look so angry," Barbas continued. "I did that I thought was best. You didn't really want to grow up fighting demons and hiding who you really were from everyone did you?"

"You had no right to do what you did to me," Chris hissed.

"I'm a demon. We have no right to do anything and yet we do." Turning back to his minions, Barbas flicked his wrists. "Finish them off."

As the demons readied themselves, bright lights appeared and in the room orbed Wyatt and Daniel. Upon seeing what had been going on, Wyatt released his hold on Daniel and the latter fell to his knees, coughing and holding his neck as he tried to calm himself. Putting his hands behind his back, Wyatt paced around the room until he stood at Barbas' side.

"Using my demons for your own purposes?" Wyatt asked. "But, if you would defy me and leave the lair when I said not to, then what should make me think you wouldn't try to steal my minions? How foolish of me, right Barbas?"

Chris ran to Daniel's side as his Wyatt and Barbas spoke. "You okay?"

"I think so. I didn't tell him you were here," Daniel said, breathing heavily. "He said that if I didn't tell him that he would kill my dad, but I couldn't tell him and let you die. But, he stopped and I guess he knew that the other demon was here because he grabbed me and we orbed."

"Don't worry about it," Chris said. "I know you wouldn't have said anything."

Helping his friend stand, Chris walked Daniel over to his parents and they all stood as Barbas and Wyatt argued. Leo healed the wound Wyatt had left on Daniel's neck and Chris put a hand around his mother as she got to see her oldest son for the first time in years.

"Are you not going to answer me?" Wyatt shouted. "What business do you have coming and killing Chris and the other two if not to cover your tracks? That darklighter was right, and so was the old man." Without looking, Wyatt pointed back toward who he didn't believe were his parents and younger brother. "I am their son and he is my brother."

"You would believe the words of fools!" Barbas shouted.

"I believe what I see and what I know."

Not wanting to have to bother with what he was hearing, Barbas turned away. All was over now that Wyatt knew and began to accept the truth. Barbas didn't except him to turn from evil to good overnight, but there was a slight chance that Wyatt just might turn…No, Barbas shook his head. There was still time to end it all. If there was no Piper, no Leo and no Chris than Wyatt had no immediate family to turn to. Of course, there were the two other Charmed Ones, but they would have little power once their eldest sister was gone.

The question was: what was Barbas going to do about it? Glancing at the minions, Barbas released them and they shimmered away, leaving the others to wonder what was going on. Even Wyatt didn't know what the demon had up his sleeve. Everything in the room seemed to still and Barbas decided to go for broke. He could always go after the witch and her husband or count on them to search for him if he left.

With that in mind, the demon took a deep breath and sent Wyatt flying back into an attic wall with a fireball, as he did to Piper and Leo. The three were either too stunned or too weak to get themselves up in time and could only listen as Barbas physically pushed Daniel away, grabbed hold of Chris' shirt and flamed out of the Manor. By the time everyone got up, the room seemed empty and all Piper and Leo could do was stare at where their son had been standing.

"No," Piper whispered, her head shaking. "Not again…I've lost my son again…"

Wyatt's face contorted with rage as he clenched his fists. "I swear…when I find him…"

Daniel stared where he and his friend had stood and lowered his head.

"Chris."


	30. Caught

Author's Note: I have returned after being gone for so long. Unfortunately I have been sick and work hasn't been very nice, but I made time to finish this chapter and I have a few ideas running through my mind for the following chapters. To keep my own note short, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter (I still can't believe I've written 30 chapter…that's a new record for me). Anyway, please read and review.

Chapter Thirty: Caught

Piper paced around the island in the kitchen. She was a mess and she didn't know what to do. Both of her children had been in the attic with her no more than a few hours ago and now only Wyatt remained; Chris was gone. Damn that demon for taking her son away from her a second time. Inwardly, she screamed at herself for letting it happen, but she knew it wasn't her fault. It wasn't, but she still felt that it was.

Her determination to vanquish Barbas was greater than ever and she stopped herself in front of the stove and stared into a large pot. Inside were mixtures of who-knows-what, improvisations that Piper hoped would be strong enough to kill the demon who did nothing but ruin everything. Hearing a noise, Piper turned and watched Leo orb in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Okay?" she said. Her tone changed. "Okay? I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that, Leo."

"Piper…"

She shook her head. "Don't you dare Piper me. I told you when we first found Chris, I can't do this, I can't handle all of this. He was taken from me once and I let it happen again…I've lost him…"

Dropping the wooden spoon she used to stir the potion, Piper placed her head in her hands as she cried. Leo moved to her side and held her, comforting her as much as he could to let her know that it was going to be all right. He told her that Chris wasn't gone and that this was only more reason to get rid of Barbas and save their son. Chris wouldn't be harmed, no unless they were both there to see it, Leo said. Barbas wanted to play with them, not kill and get it over with; he wasn't that kind of demon.

And then there was Wyatt. After Barbas left with Chris, Wyatt had been too stunned to leave. He stood in the middle of the attic and allowed himself to be trapped by Daniel. Eyeing the same kind of crystals that were supposed to protect Victor's house, Daniel took his chance at placing them around Wyatt to prevent him from leaving. Besides, Barbas had Chris, now they had Wyatt.

The tender moment was cut short as the two heard a door slam shut. Not knowing where the sound came from, Piper and Leo both wondered if it had come from the attic where Daniel and Wyatt were and if either of the two were all right. Exiting the kitchen, the two were surprised to see grocery bags with legs making their way towards them.

"A little help here, somebody, please," shouted a voice from behind the bag.

It was Phoebe. Suddenly it dawned on Piper that here sisters had no idea what was going on. They had no knowledge of the finding of Chris and Wyatt, that Barbas was the demon behind the whole mess and why Derrick was going to be coming over. But then again, it almost seemed as if Phoebe and Paige hadn't been at the Manor for the last few days. True, they had their own lives and families, but everyone was normally not away for as long as this.

"Let me help," Piper said, taking a bag from her sister's arms.

Phoebe's face was now visible. "Thanks. Bryn and I went to the store to pick up a few things for dinner. And before you say anything Piper about my cooking, I think Bryn was going to ask you to help her. She has this strange idea that she can get all of us here for dinner at one time instead of…Piper, are you listening to me?"

Piper blinked. "What? I'm sorry."

Following her older sister into the kitchen, Phoebe sat the bags on the counter. "You know, you have been acting strange ever since Darryl came over. What did he talk to you about, anyway?"

Piper looked back a Leo, not knowing what to say. Was Phoebe ready to hear the truth? Was it time to let her know about Chris and Wyatt? Unsure of what to say, Piper decided on changing the subject. "Where is Paige?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "At Magic School, her new home. No changing the subject, Piper. What are you hiding?"

Piper sighed. "Paige should be here too."

"If it's something you have to have both of us here for, then it must be important."

Phoebe looked at Leo to see if she could read anything from him. Both he and Piper were unreadable and it was driving her nuts. Before she could press the two any further, a door opened and shut. Of course, Phoebe knew it was only Bryn, but she could see a fearful look on Piper's face, which faded when she heard the girl speak.

"Mom, I got the last of the groceries."

It was at the exact same time that Daniel decided to come down the stairs. He had spent his time in the attic watching Wyatt, but the latter has since sat down due to exhaustion and had fallen asleep. Daniel didn't believe it at first, but after both waiting and testing, he was sure that Wyatt was asleep and would not escape. With Wyatt out for a while, Daniel thought it best that he bring his father and Victor to the Manor and catch them up on what had happened. But, that meant letting Piper and Leo know and making sure it was a good idea.

"Piper?" Daniel called, his voice mixing with Bryn's as they spoke at the same time.

The two stopped mid-step and stared at one another. Both were confused as to why the other was there. Not that they weren't happy to see one another. After meeting that one day at school, Bryn had been quite taken with Daniel and it was safe to say vice versa. Though, Bryn kept herself away from Daniel for the same reason he stayed away: to keep their secret. Without knowing the truth about the other person, Bryn plagued herself daily on how to tell a mortal that she was a witch. And it wasn't as if Daniel could walk up to just any girl and say that he was a demon.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other as the three adults entered the foyer.

"I happen to live here," Bryn answered. "I can come and go as I please. But you…how do you know my Aunt Piper?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Aunt Piper? That would make you…" His voice trailed off as he caught the look in Piper's eyes.

Phoebe fumed. "All right, will someone please tell me what is going on in this house? I know that I'm not always the most observant person, but I would like to know what Piper and Leo are hiding, who the young man is, why he is here and how my daughter knows him. Is this too much to ask for, people?"

Daniel walked down the stairs and joined the others on the first floor. He looked back when he felt Leo put his hand on his shoulder and nodded when the man spoke. "This is Daniel, Derrick's son."

Taking a deep breath, Phoebe remembered the phone call from the other day. Blinking, she looked the young man over. "You mean this is…you're the manticore baby. My god, has time flown."

Bryn stared at her mother, aunt and uncle repeatedly. What the hell was a Manitcore and how was it that everyone else knew Daniel better than she did? Coughing to get attention, Bryn turned her mother around. "What are you talking about?"

Daniel answered for Phoebe. "When I was a baby, I had been taken from my father by demons and your aunts and mom saved me. The demons were manticores, and my mother was one of them making me half."

Bryn's jaw dropped. "You're a demon?"

"Half, technically."

Bryn threw her hands in the air. "This is unbelievable. Of all the people I had to…all this time I could have told…I mean, what's next, you going to tell me that Chris is some sort of magical creature too?"

"Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"And what about your being a witch?" Daniel shouted back at Bryn, his tone matching hers. "It was hard keeping this secret from you and here you were, keeping a secret from me!"

"To keep you safe!" she snapped. "Don't you think I thought about it? I figured you were normal and would have freaked knowing the truth."

Daniel turned away. "You should have trusted me."

"Well, I could say the same about you."

"Enough! Who is Chris?" Phoebe shouted, stopping the argument. "It doesn't matter who didn't tell who what, the point is you know now. And now, all I want to know is who is Chris."

Bryn and Daniel both took deep breaths. Not having the energy to speak, Bryn spoke for the two of them. "He's Daniel's friend. Whether or not he's a demon or some type of witch is beyond me, but I know he's good."

"How?" Phoebe asked, her hands placing themselves on her hips.

Leo closed his eyes as he remembered the premonition Bryn had talked to him about. She had seen both Chris and Wyatt and knew that the two were powerful and now that she knew about Daniel, Bryn could come clean about what she knew. He only hoped that Phoebe was going to be ready for what she heard.

Bryn shuffled her feet behind her. "I had a premonition not too long ago. Nothing major or anything, just a series of images when I shook his hand and then I freaked and ran off. But, there was something different…just being around him made me feel…it was as if I knew him in a way, and I could feel his sorrow and confusion."

"It was the first time we met, wasn't it?" Daniel asked. "I knew you had a premonition because it's happened to Chris before. Not often, but enough to know why you went what would look like crazy to anyone else."

There was silence in the room. The question had not really been answered the way Phoebe wanted and Piper and Leo were surprised that their son had the power of premonition. Daniel noticed Phoebe's frustration, but said nothing, fearing he would say what Piper wanted to stay unknown. But Daniel wasn't stupid and he knew that there was a better chance of saving Chris is the other Charmed Ones knew what was going on. Seeing the look on Piper's face, Daniel knew that she wanted to tell her sister.

"I think you should tell her," he said, moving away from Bryn.

Piper glared at Daniel, but her expression softened. He was right and she knew it. But Paige deserved to know as well. Nodding, Piper turned to Leo. "Do me a favor, go and get Paige. Tell her to leave the girls at Magic School and bring her back here."

Leo asked with his eyes if this is what Piper wanted. Getting the okay, Leo disappeared in bright lights and left the others. Piper turned to Phoebe and explained that she would tell her everything once Paige was there. Bryn, not wanting to be left out, asked if she could stay too. The fact that she was already semi-involved allowed Piper to say yes and Bryn couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips. Daniel was the only one who was a bit uneasy.

"I think I should get my dad and Victor," he said. "It's why I came down in the first place and I think they deserve a heads up on the situation."

"Victor?" Phoebe asked. "Wait, you mean dad is in on this too?"

"Be patient, Phoebe," Piper replied. "Go ahead, Daniel and get them. But be quick and maybe you should come back to the attic first and make sure…well, to see how he's doing up there."

Without a word, Daniel shimmered away and Bryn took a step back. She wasn't afraid, she had seen demons before and knew what they were capable of, but seeing Daniel leave the same way so many demons had…Bryn had to admit though, that this new side of Daniel was intriguing. Daniel had always been that tall, dark mysterious person whom she had been attracted to, and she was more than shy when she was around him. Ever since the day they had met, the two had been fast friends, but she longed for something more, only to be held back by who she really was.

That all changed now. Daniel was half demonic and knew about the magical world. True, he had grown up in the mortal world and raised by his mortal father, but that didn't mean he was ignorant to who he was. Maybe this was the chance they needed. But, although Bryn knew Daniel, she didn't know if he felt that same way about her. Of course, she couldn't see that he looked at her the same way when she wasn't looking, or he would forget what he was going to say when she came around. And what about the way he had reacted to finding out she was a witch…

Bryn's thoughts were interrupted when her Aunt Paige and Uncle Leo orbed into the foyer of the Manor. Her aunt seemed confused by her being called back home and said something about having papers to grade. Ushering everyone into the living room, they sat in silence as they waited for Daniel to bring the others. Thinking of Daniel, Bryn couldn't help but remember about what her Aunt Piper had said.

"…_maybe you should come back to the attic first and make sure…well, to see how he's doing up there…"_

Not knowing how long he was going to take, Bryn excused herself for a moment and said she would be back after putting a few things away in the kitchen. Picking up the groceries left in the foyer, she walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. Waiting a few moments, Bryn made her way back to the stairs and crept up them, making sure she was silent as the grave and didn't bring any attention to herself.

Once upstairs, Bryn made her way to the attic steps and then stopped. She was more curious than afraid and wondered who the someone was whom Piper had spoken about. Taking a deep breath, Bryn slowly walked up the stairs and opened the attic door.

The room looked no different than it normally did, and Bryn was about to turn and leave thinking her aunt was lying until she heard a noise. It was the sound of heavy breathing and only when she moved into the center of the room did Bryn see the crystal cage and the body that lay inside. Getting closer, she watched as the figure turned over and she could see his face.

"Wyatt?" she said aloud. "That guy from school."

"Bryn, get away from him!" a voice behind her shouted.

It was Daniel. He had returned from Victor's and had shimmered back to the attic as Piper had said. He wasn't sure why Bryn was there, but he knew that she needed to get away from Wyatt, less something should happen to her if he woke up. Trying to be quiet, despite the fact that his shout should have woken him up, Daniel moved closer to Bryn and held out his hand to her.

Unfortunately, Daniel hadn't noticed how Bryn had jumped when he shouted at her and how her foot accidentally knocked away one of the crystals, opening the cage. As Bryn took his hand, too afraid to do anything else, Wyatt began to wake. All of the commotion in the room was doing nothing for the headache he had from his encounter with Barbas and he wanted the noise to stop. Sitting up, Wyatt realized there were others in the room and that his cage was broken.

A grim spread itself across his face. Knowing that this might be his only chance to escape and go after Barbas, Wyatt stood and threw his hand out toward Bryn and Daniel, sending the two flying to the other side of the room. The sound of the crash could be heard from downstairs and the Charmed Ones and Leo looked up and wondered what was going on. Phoebe stood.

"Bryn?"

Bryn struggled to stand. Her grandfather was at her side in an instant, pulling the larger pieces of debris off of her. Carefully helping her up, Victor put his hand around Bryn's waist and looked up at Wyatt. Bryn, though surprised at what had happened, was preoccupied with trying to figure out where Daniel had gone. He had warned her and tried to get her away, but neither had been fast enough.

"Where's Daniel?" she asked, couching as she did.

"A good question, because I'd love to have a word with him," Wyatt said, menacingly.

"You so much as get near my son," Derrick threatened.

"And you'll what?" Wyatt asked. "I have no real need to find him. I'm sure he's underneath a table or something in a corner. Leave me to find him and he might survive. I have other things that need attending to."

About to orb to the Underworld to deal with Barbas and Chris, Wyatt felt something strike him on the back of the head. As he fell and lost consciousness, Wyatt could have sworn he heard a voice tell him that him sorry. Soon, everything went black and Wyatt lay motionless on the ground of the partially destroyed attic.

Piper stood in the door, her hands up to attack. She knew that her powers were useless against her son, and even if they weren't she would have never used them on him, but Wyatt couldn't leave. Not until Chris was found and Barbas dealt with. Knocking him out had been a little too easy; a piece of furniture conveniently behind him was the perfect thing to explode of some flying shrapnel.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"What in the hell happened here?" Paige said, entering the attic.

"Never mind that, put the cage up around him," Leo said, motioning to the crystal strewn on the floor.

Without a word or question, Paige orbed the crystals around the body. The room fell quiet then, no one knowing what to say or do. Pulling away from her grandfather, Bryn made her way to her uncle and had him heal her. As her wounds faded, she suddenly remembered Daniel and frantically began to search for him in the debris. Going back to where she had fallen, Bryn lugged broken furniture away until she found the hidden body underneath it all.

Derrick was at her side and carefully pulled his son free. On his knees, Derrick held his son and looked back at Leo. "Help him."

The Whitelighter needed no other word. Daniel had gone through enough trying to protect Chris, Leo thought, he didn't deserve this. Instinctively, Leo hands placed themselves over the wounds and they faded in a warm glow. Daniel shot up out of his father's arms with a sharp breath that stung. Though they weren't there, he could still feel the wounds on his body and winced as his father helped him stand.

"Bryn?" he called. Taking his hand, Bryn stood before him and he smiled. "You're all right."

"Thanks to you."

"If only I had gotten here a minute sooner."

Before either of the two could say another word to another, Phoebe fumed. "What the hell is going on? It's like everyone is in on this little secret except for me and Paige and if I don't get an answer soon…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the young man in the cage. Though he might have been curled up on the attic floor, Phoebe could tell that he was tall and he had shoulder length hair.

"He's from school," Bryn said, knowing that she could at least answer the question her mother was thinking. But, she was confused as to why he was there in the first place. Turning to Daniel, Bryn asked him with her eyes what he was doing there, but then she remembered what she had heard when Derricked had called the house a few days ago. "He's the one who is after Chris."

Daniel nodded.

"But, what does Wyatt want with Chris?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at one another and then at Piper. Was it just a coincidence that Bryn had said those names? Chris was a fairly common name, but Wyatt wasn't and the fact that they both were magical…It began to make sense in their minds. The boys had been taken years ago and could easily have been split up. Could Chris and Wyatt be their lost nephews?

Piper stared silently at the floor, knowing that there was no turning back. Her sisters knew, and if they didn't, they were close to knowing. Cursing at herself inwardly, Piper knew she should have told them sooner. But she hadn't only to keep them safe; Piper wanted to know that her sons were safe first, that they had really been found before she had told her sisters. Knowing how hard it was to loose them once, Piper felt that it would be best if only one of the three of them felt the pain instead of all of them.

"Well?" Paige asked, urging Piper on. "What's going on? Who are Wyatt and Chris?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Piper whispered.

Phoebe shook her head. "No. You can't mean that who Bryn is talking about are…that the one in the cage is…"

Piper nodded. "I found the boys…"

Paige and Phoebe stared at Piper in disbelief.

"And Wyatt is here."


	31. Fears

Author's Note: I bet you all thought I forgot about this fiction, didn't you? Well, for shame! I would never forget about _Two Brothers, _and to prove that to you I have brought with me my latest installment. Of all the chapters, this one decided to give me a bout of writer's block, but I over came it and believe I wrote a pretty good chapter (at least I am pleased with it). Okay, enough of me, I mean, how many of you out there actually read this little author's note? You all know the drill by now, but just in case you forgot: please, read and review!

Chapter Thirty-One: Fears

It was dark when Chris opened his eyes, and cold. There was something about the surroundings that just didn't feel right and he wanted out. Slowly he stood and only then did he realize that he hurt. His body was sore, but he could not remember what from. A throbbing pain in his head had him place a hand over a bump, but there was still no memory of what had happened. Seeing bars all around him, Chris rushed forward and grabbed them, shaking them in a vain attempt to free himself.

With a sudden jolt, he was sent backward into the cage and slumped to the floor. A laugh echoed through the darkness and it was then when Chris remembered.

"A neat little trick I picked up from a few demons Wyatt had enlisted," a voice said. The figure stood before the cage and Chris saw the silvery white hair and the dark robes. "They have come in pretty handy in the last few days."

Chris only glared.

"I had thought about warning you," Barbas continued, trying to make light conversation, "but that would involve being nice and that is something demons don't do."

"Nice?" Chris questioned.

Barbas shook his head. "Do not think that just because you found your parents means that you know everything that there is about demons and the Underworld. You knew nothing before you were found and you still know nothing."

"Lost or found, you are the cause for both so you are the only one to blame."

Barbas laughed. "You are annoying, a common trait in your family. Too bad you couldn't escape it, being raised elsewhere. But I suppose that human saying is true: blood is thicker than water…"

"You know nothing about family," Chris spat.

"That is the beauty of being a demon. I don't have to worry about others, about caring and loving those who will only die in time. You should know that better than anyone. Deaths come unexpectedly and see how much pain it can bring with it? Without having to care or love, there is no pain, no loss."

There was silence then, and Chris tried to think of a way out of the cage. His ears were deaf to the words of the demon, his eyes searching for a way out. Chris wondered if his family was looking for him, and his heart and his mind told him yes. They had fought so hard to find him; he didn't believe that they were going to abandon him now. But Barbas wanted to play with Chris.

"They won't find you, you know," he said, waltzing around the cage. "You've been magically sealed in, and cloaked. There will be no finding you."

"Don't think you can try and trick me into believing that. If evil magic could put me here, than good magic can get me out."

The demon laughed. "An expert on the subject, are you? You think that just because you have found your parents and have learned what you are that you know all that there is when it comes to magic? Inexperience is something you excel in and will for quite some time. You know nothing, and will know nothing but sorrow and death now that you have returned."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, his tone angry as he tried not to listen.

"Magic will bring nothing but pain to your life now. But you know that, don't you? Of course, your mind is naïve, and you probably think that life will get easier with your being able to do things that other mortals cannot. All your life you have wanted nothing more than to find your family, but in doing so your life just got worse."

"Liar!"

"Think about it: Magic will destroy you as it has your family."

Chris stared at the demon, not understanding.

"Yes. You know that your mother is a Charmed One, one of three sisters who are the most powerful of all witches there ever were, but you know nothing else. They had normal lives once, almost like you until magic entered the picture. It ruined everything, and your mother and aunts learned the truth: it kills. Magic killed your grandmother, it killed your eldest aunt and her lover and it killed you. Don't think I don't know about your future self and his crusade to save Wyatt. It was very…heroic of you, yet foolish."

"Stop!" Chris shouted.

The demon didn't hear him. "And look at your parents. Over and over were they broken apart, separated by the Powers That Be. Your mother was never supposed to marry your father, which means that you and Wyatt were never supposed to be born. Yet they did and here you are, forced to suffer as a punishment for their _breaking the rules._"

Chris shook his head. "That isn't true."

"Oh it is, and that isn't even the half of it. Now that you've come back the entire Underworld knows who you are and what you might become. If you escape, I would advise you to be on your guard. Those demons will be after you so fast and you will always be in danger."

Moving to the back of the cage, Chris had long forgotten his escape and was lost in Barbas' words. The harsh realities of the words were sinking in, and though Chris didn't want to believe them, he couldn't help himself. Drawing his legs close to his body, Chris hugged himself tight as he slowly rocked back and forth, trying to shake the images out his mind. He remembered speaking with his grandfather earlier that day and how Victor has spoken about his deceased daughter.

"I'm sorry that you will never get the chance to meet her," Victor had said. "Prue and I didn't always get along, but we still loved each other. And she was always there for your mom and Aunt Phoebe. Family was extremely important to her, as was her work. Did you know that she was a photographer for a magazine? Before that she used to work at an auction house."

"You must miss her," Chris remembered he said.

"With all my heart. "Victor tried to keep himself composed. "I've never been too accepting when it comes to magic. It broke my marriage and it took my little girl away from me, but I don't want you to let these things bring you down. If it weren't for magic, I wouldn't have the family I do, or any of my grandchildren. There is the bad that comes with this life, Chris, don't get me wrong…but it seems that the good will always outweigh it."

His ears echoed with his grandfather's words, but the shadow Barbas was spreading was getting darker over Chris and he was becoming doubtful. Barbas smiled, knowing that Chris was feeling the one emotion he craved, the one he loved to feed off of: fear. Chris practically reeked of it and Barbas wanted nothing more than to feed the fire and consume it. Moving closer to the cage, the demon closed his eyes and sensed what was going on in Chris' mind. Images were everywhere, and Barbas chose a few and decided that it was time to play.

"I see you are afraid, Christopher," Barbas teased. "Your parents didn't warn you that it isn't a wise thing to be afraid near me, did they? But, what is it that you are afraid of?"

Chris looked up as Barbas paced outside the cage bars. The bars of the cage seemed to disappear and the lair itself began to vanish into a haze. Through the mist, Chris could see the smile on the demon's face grow larger.

"Ah. You are afraid of being abandoned."

_Suddenly, the haze was gone and Chris was standing alone in the foyer of the Manor. It's empty, and Chris runs from where he is standing into the living room. When he finds no one he makes his was through the conservatory and the kitchen, each room silent and cold. His footsteps on the stairs echoes loudly in his ears as he races up them._

"_Piper? Leo?" Chris calls. No one answers, so he tries again, this time using different names. "Mom? Dad?"_

_Chris' voice bounces off the walls as he searches through each room, looking for his family. The bedrooms are clean and neat, nothing is misplaced and there is no sign of life. Piper and Leo's master bedroom is vacant as well, but Chris notices that certain things are missing. Walking toward the dresser, Chris reaches up for the picture he had found with his parents, Wyatt and himself. It was gone, along with everyone else._

"You are afraid that your family has left you." Barbas' voice rings out clear in the fear. "They haven't come for you and you don't think they are going to find you. Without them you are helpless and lost, here to die without knowing that you were ever really loved."

_Leaving his parents' room, Chris made his way up another flight of stairs and into the attic. Standing in the doorway, he finds his family there, gathered around the Book of Shadows. No one hears him enter and they don't turn when he calls out for them. Piper and Leo are hunched over the book while Victor speaks with two strangers, women whom Chris hasn't met._

"There they are," Barbas continues, "the happy little Halliwell family that has no place for a Christopher in it. A boy who was lost to them years ago is now lost forever. They finally accepted fate and now there is no reason to reopen old wounds for a boy who is nothing to them anymore."

_Chris walks forward, going to his mother and father, tugging at them, trying to get them to turn around. The two shrug him off, but he persists until Leo pushes him back onto the floor. Hurt, but not defeated, Chris goes to Victor and tries in vain to get his attention. Placing himself in the center of the attic, Chris becomes frustrated and throws out his hands, causing multiple pieces of furniture to explode throughout the room. No one flinches and Chris collapses to his knees, tears of pain falling on his cheeks._

"They don't need you," the demon said. "They don't love you. Now, you have no one. No parents, no family, and no friends. Cathy is gone, Piper and Leo have given up on you and your friends are leaving you."

_The attic vanishes from Chris' sight and he finds himself in Daniel's house, kneeling in the living room. Derrick and his son are standing there, watching Chris on the ground, their eyes filled with hate. Confused, Chris stands and asks what the matter is as he moves toward them. Both move back, remaining silent._

"_Daniel…" Chris calls._

"_You're not welcome here anymore," the half demon says._

_Aghast, Chris steps back. "What?"_

"_You're not welcome here anymore," Daniel says again. "I already have a family and you have one too. We don't need each other anymore."_

"_This is crazy," Chris tells his friend. "You can't be serious. We've been through so much together, how can we just give up on each other now? You are my family, Daniel, whether I have my parents or not. I need you just as much as I need them."_

_Daniel stood his ground and shook his head. "Please. You are not welcome here anymore."_

"Even your friend," Barbas said, "who has been there with you through thick and thin, will leave you. He will abandon you as you abandon him for your new life. He feels that you have no need of him now that you have a home and those who will love you. He feels that everything he has done for you shall have been in vain."

"_No!" Chris shouts, taking Daniel's hand. "I will not abandon you!"_

_Daniel stares Chris in the eye and fades away. Looking in the shadows of the living room, Chris sees Derrick also fade to nothing. Once again, he is left in the darkness alone. Losing his will to stand, Chris sinks to his knees and tries to hold back tears._

"But those are not the only fears your mind holds," Barbas mocks. "Your mind can reveal all to me, if it chooses and there are other secret fears hidden there. Lurking. Including those about losing your family. Perhaps you will be saved and you will find your home and where you belong. Perhaps all the love you crave so badly will be yours and despite the fact that magic keeps you from exposing the real you, you find a way to have a normal life…but there it is…that one thing that you are afraid of…"

_Daniel's living room is gone and Chris is back in the Manor's foyer once again. His parents are there, surrounding him and loving him. Lost in the illusion, Chris embraces them and loses all thought as wave after wave of love and hope pass through him. Victor stands in the distance with the two strangers, but Chris knows them to be family. Others begin to appear and Chris thinks he spots Bryn out of the corner of his eye._

_Piper and Leo take each of Chris' hands and lead him into the living room where they sit with him on the couch and the remaining Halliwell's gather around them. They laugh and smile as they talk with Chris about everything. Nothing could spoil the perfect moment of happiness, until there is a crash in the foyer and a tall being appears in a large gust of wind._

_Chris is pushed back by his parents and a name is called out, but the voice is lost in the loud hum that has filled the room. Piper rushes to the other side of the couch and throws out her hands in attempts to vanquish the demon, but her powers have no effect and with a wave of his hand, the demon throws Piper towards the conservatory. Leo takes his turn with the demon as Chris leaves the protection of the couch for his mother's side._

_Piper is laying face down, pieces of a chair broken underneath her. A pool of blood is forming around the body and debris and Chris doesn't know what to do. Not letting the commotion in the background get to him, Chris gently turns his mother over. Her eyes are wide open, and her mouth is slack, yet there is no beat to her heart and there is no breath in her lungs. Resisting his urge to cry, Chris summons the strength to close his mother's eyes and to return to the living room._

_The demon has since left, and there is nothing but death and destruction around him._

Barbas' voice fills the empty echo of the living room. "As with Cathy, you feel that you will be too late to save them all when they need you. You will lose the one thing you have just gained and it will break you. Even with all the power you have, there will be nothing you can do to save the family you have found. They shall be lost to you forever."

_Chris shakes his head and the scene spins around him. He feels dizzy and when it stops, he finds himself in the same Underworld lair where Barbas had captured him. The lair appears to be the same, with the minor adjustments of no cage and no demon of fear. It is empty and there is a cold wind that tugs at Chris' body causing him to shiver. In the distance there is the sound of footsteps and Chris looks up and sees a shadow moving toward him._

"But your family is not the only one whom can't be saved," Barbas says. "You as well fear that you will meet your demise. There is a horrible death that awaits you, and you fear that it shall be at the hand of one you thought you might be able to save if there was any good in him."

_The figure becomes clear as it comes into the light._

"The other who was lost and then found."

"_Wyatt..." Chris says._

_His breath catches in his throat as he watches his brother stride toward him. There is a confidence in his walk, yet it is plagued with arrogance. The walk frightens Chris nonetheless and he backs away as the other holds out his hands before him and calls out a name. Chris' eyes grow wide as a magnificent sword appears in the other's hands. Knowing that he has no other weapons than his hands and his magic, Chris moves away and tries to think of what to do._

"_Now, it shall end," Wyatt says._

"_Please, leave me alone," Chris begs._

"_Do you not wish to join your mother? I am sure she would be more than happy to welcome you."_

_Angered, Chris stood his ground, surprising Wyatt. "No. I may have lost one mother, but I have another and I am sure she wouldn't want anything to happen to either of us. So please, stop this and lets go home."_

_Wyatt laughed. "You believe I would even think about listening to the words of that stupid darklighter? Or listen to that foolish old man and his daughter the witch or her whitelighter husband? You are denser than I thought, Chris. I am a demon and the Charmed Ones killed my parents. That filthy good witch and her disgusting whitelighter of a husband are of no relation to me. And neither are you. Therefore, I shall have no remorse when you are gone."_

_Chris stared at Wyatt. "And if I was? If I was your brother would you hesitate to kill me?"_

_Wyatt gave no answer instead he advanced toward Chris._

"_You wouldn't kill me if I were your brother." Chris watched Wyatt flinch. "When are you going to realize the truth? You were lied to! We all were and we are just going to have to get over it. Believe what you feel, not what you hear. Do you honestly think that a demon like Barbas could love you like a son? Take you in after your demon parents were killed and raise you? How can you not see that it makes sense why he did it? Barbas wanted you for your power and nothing more, just like every other demon out there."_

_Still, Wyatt said nothing._

"_If anyone were the stupid one it would have to be you and not me," Chris shouted, not knowing where he was finding his strength._

_Anger flaring in his eyes, Wyatt lowered his sword and looked Chris in the eye._

"You efforts will have been in vain," Barbas said. "You will try and try to make Wyatt see the truth, yet he is as stubborn as your father and will not budge. Try as you might, Wyatt will defeat you whether you want him to or not. You only hope that there will be someone left out there to save you."

_Shaken by the demon's words, Chris was unprepared for the strike. His body felt as if he were on fire and all the strength left in him was leaving. Looking up, Chris saw that hatred in Wyatt's eyes and the contented grin on his face. Hesitating, Chris turned his gaze downward and saw half of a sword pressed up against his abdomen. This must be where the pain is coming from, he thought as his legs gave out beneath him and he began to fall._

"_Wyatt…" Chris called, his voice failing him._

"_Your words were in vain," Wyatt said, twisting the sword within Chris' body. "But my will is done."_

_With a forceful tug, the sword was pulled free and Chris fell limply to the dusty floor of the lair. His body convulsed as the wound took its toll. Wyatt's shadow looming over him, Chris managed to call out for his brother one last time, his voice a mere whisper. The elder of the two did nothing except watch until satisfied with his work. Giving Chris a final nod, Wyatt turned to leave._

_Reaching out, Chris tried to call out for help._

Back in the Underworld lair, Chris' hand was still outstretched as Barbas looked into the cage. The boy was slowly loosing consciousness thinking that he had been mortally wounded and the demon knew that it would give him some time to think and plan. Leaving the boy to his fears, Barbas walked away from the cage silently.

Slowly, Chris' hand began to fall.


	32. Truths pt 2

Author's Note: Hurrays, I have returned and brought with my latest chapter in the story you all have been so kind enough to have kept following. I won't take up any more space with my ramble; just know that this story is almost complete (about three to four-at the most-chapters left). Thanks for being patient enough to wait for this chapter and for the following chapters. As always, please read (which I probably don't even have to tell you) and review. This chapter, as promised, is for a certain friend of mine whom I told was going to get a story or a chapter for Christmas. Yes, it's a little late, but it has two characters in it, which she grew rather fond of (so I hope you enjoy it). All right, time for me to go. Ja ne!

Chapter Thirty-Two: Truths Pt. 2

Daniel paced back and forth in the kitchen, Bryn sitting at the table watching while they waited. There was an argument going on up in the attic and the two knew when they weren't wanted. One following the other, they left and waited downstairs for the group of adults to finish whatever it was that they needed to.

"How long is this going to take?" Daniel asked, frustrated.

"A while," Bryn answered. "But they may move it from up to downstairs. Then we'll have to find a new place to wait."

There was silence for a moment, while the two listened to the echoes coming from upstairs. Phoebe and Paige were having a field day with Piper and Leo, due to their finding out about their nephews. Each sister couldn't believe that Piper had kept it a secret from them, and they were letting her know it. They took their turn with Leo as well, and even Victor, but it seemed that Piper took the blunt of the verbal attack.

"I still can't believe you lied to us!" Phoebe shouted.

Bryn winced as she felt her mother's rage pulse through her. Her own heart was breaking just like her mother's, but she could feel her Aunt Piper's grief sorrow in not telling anyone. The lights and the shadows were pulling Bryn apart and she placed clenched fists at her head as she screamed.

"You okay?"

Daniel's voice was calm, and sensing his cool Bryn's powers let go of the other emotions and relaxed. She nodded, her body slumping forward in the chair as she sighed. It should be over soon, she kept telling herself, and then it would be time to go after Barbas and to get her cousin back. Turning toward Daniel, Bryn looked him over while he paced, oblivious to his surroundings.

Any other day, Bryn could have seen him and would have just thought him to be an ordinary guy with an ordinary friend whom happened to be dreamy to boot. But now…? Now he was anything but, thanks to his being a half demon and his friend being the son of a Charmed One and her own cousin. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, and Bryn wished she had her aunt's power to throw out her hands and cause everything to stop, if only for a moment so she could think.

But it made sense. Chris and Daniel kept to themselves at school, were hardly seen anywhere else and there were some rumors of strange things happening around them. Not to mention Wyatt. He was a mystery as well. One day he shows up at school, is the strong silent type whom all the girls swooned over and every guy was jealous of and instantly he was this huge success. Add the three together and you have one combination that screamed weird enough to be looked into or. That or magical.

Bryn buried her face in her armed folded on the table. This was all too much. Her life had been perfect up until now, and she wasn't blaming everyone for ruining it, but couldn't the Powers That Be have picked a better time to throw everything her way? Demon activity was at an all time low, Sheridan hadn't come prodding her way into the lives of any of the Halliwells, Magic School was doing great, a boy at school liked Bryn…it couldn't get any better.

Then, out of nowhere comes the two brothers lost to the Halliwells and plenty of other crap thanks to their being enemies for who-knows how long. Toss in the fact that their parent's lied about their sons being found, a grandfather who was hiding one of them and the said boy from school who thought Bryn was cute being half demon…Life seemed to be over.

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked, interrupting Bryn's time to rant in her head as he sat next to her.

"Nothing and everything."

"Is it Chris? Wyatt or my being a demon?"

Bryn raised an eyebrow as she sat up. "How about all three?"

"Point taken," Daniel said, looking away. "You know, I didn't want you to find out this way. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you know. It's been a hard secret to keep. But, I guess you know all about those, huh?"

Bryn let out a smile. "More than you know." Her face turned serious. "It's just that…everything was going great for us here. My family has spent years trying to hide who we are and to overcome the grief of losing those who were close to us. Now, everything is coming back to us. Not that it's your fault, because I know you didn't ask for this to happen…but…"

Suddenly, Bryn's stuttering words erupted into uncontrollable tears. Rubbing her eyes, she couldn't stop and didn't know why she felt so sad. Then, her tears vanished and she stood angrily from the table, pushing it back as her chair fell behind her.

"But that demon Barbas is going to pay for what he has done to this family!" she shouted. "I know it was him and even if my family has to come back from the dead to do it, we will. He deserves to punished for what he had done to all of us!"

Daniel slowly made his way from the table and stood by the island in the center of the kitchen. "Bryn, are you sure you are okay?"

The witch stared at him, her head cocked to the side. She blinked, caught sight of the table and could feel the stains on her sleeves from her tears. Taking a deep breath, Bryn backed up to a cabinet and sank to the floor. "Aunt Piper is going to kill me when she sees this mess."

Kneeling in front of her, Daniel placed a hand on Bryn's shoulder. "What got into you?"

"My powers," she answered. "Normally I can control them, but with everyone going to the extreme at the moment, it's a little harder than expected."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm an empath," Bryn answered. "I can feel other's emotions, that and tap into them. Makes it kinda hard to keep feelings hidden from me, that and secrets. And living in this house I can normally keep them all at bay and not let them interfere with me, but today everyone is expressing themselves to the max and that leaves me in a tight spot."

Extending his hand, Daniel helped Bryn to her feet. They stood in silence for a moment, before Bryn caught sight of the island and all of the potions and ingredients thrown about it. Walking over, Bryn examined each one, trying to figure out who made what. While Bryn was busy looking over roots and spices, Daniel found a scrap piece of paper on the floor and handed it over.

"It's Aunt Piper's handwriting," she said.

"What is it?"

"A vanquishing potion," Bryn answered blankly. "For Barbas."

Hearing footsteps, Bryn and Daniel both turned toward the foyer. They each could hear the voices of the others and knew that the argument had moved from the attic to the stairs and that it was heading straight for them. Hesitant, Bryn reached out and took a small vile from the counter, filled it with a green-colored liquid and grabbed onto Daniel's hand.

"Shimmer us upstairs," she commanded.

Daniel looked down at her. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat everything I say? Shimmer us upstairs while they come here to vent some more. I'll bust if I have to feel their emotions again."

With a sigh, Daniel concentrated on an upper level of the Manor and their bodies began to blur as they disappeared and reappeared. Letting go of Daniel's hand, Bryn felt woozy and nearly fell to the ground, had Daniel not caught her arm to balance her. Waiting silently in the hall, Bryn walked toward the stairs and could feel the emotions of her family getting weaker and weaker.

"It's okay now," she said. "They've probably moved into the kitchen. I can't feel them as strongly as I did before."

Not knowing what to do, Daniel paced back and forth down the hall. All along the walls were family photos, and it pained him to think that they were missing Chris and Wyatt among them. There were pictures of a young Bryn and who he guessed were either her younger sisters or cousins. At the end of the hallway there was a larger photo hanging. The man in the background was nothing more than a blur and there was a woman with long brown hair who was holding an infant, a slightly older, blond haired child in front.

"That's them," a voice said.

"Chris and Wyatt when they were still here."

Bryn nodded. "My aunt wanted that picture more than anything, and my uncle got a call and orbed out, thus being the blur that he is. The original picture was destroyed a long time ago, and my mom talked to my dad about getting another one made. Aunt Piper cried for days when she saw it, but it helped her and my Uncle Leo remember."

"I can only imagine how hard it must have been for them to lose their sons," Daniel said, his voice somber.

"Not as hard as being betrayed!" Bryn shouted.

Daniel turned and stared at Bryn. She stood tensely in the hall, clenched fists at her side, her mouth in a tight frown. "Bryn? What are you talking about?"

"Talking about? I am talking about how the one person I trusted betrayed me and left me! Nothing is worse than that. And all this time I trusted him, did what he wanted, let him train me and teach me things I thought were important. Lies. They were all lies! How could he do this to me? All my life I thought of him as a father, taking me in after my parents were killed…and yet now I learn that they weren't…"

"Bryn, snap out of it!" Daniel commanded, his hands on Bryn's shoulders as he tried to shake her out of whatever trance she was in.

"I'll show him, though. I know the truth and I will have my revenge on him and all who have deceived me. I shall never be lied to again!"

The slap echoed through the hall until there was nothing but silence. Bryn staggered back, holding her face as she stared up at Daniel in awe. Her back hitting a wall, she sunk to the floor. Daniel stood before her, his shadow looming over her.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"I…I don't know what happened to me…I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

Bryn slowly stood. "My god, I felt so angry. Confused and betrayed too. There were so many emotions going through me…" Her mind onto something, Bryn walked toward where she first had felt the hatred. There before her were the stairs that led up to the attic.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel asked.

"I'm thinking that I was tapping to Wyatt's feelings."

Daniel let out a little laugh. "Wyatt's?"

"What? Don't you think he could be just as hurt by all of this like we are?"

"Bryn, you don't know your cousin the way I do. He is a killing machine. He was raised in the Underworld by the Demon of Fear and wants nothing more than to see my best friend dead. You want me to believe that he could feel hurt by this? I don't even think Wyatt has a heart that could be broken."

Bryn frowned. "I think you underestimate him. Wyatt is human, just like half of you and me. Trust me, I felt whatever it was that he was feeling and I know that you may not believe me, but he is just as scared and confused as we all are. Think about it: the one person he thought was there for him lied about everything. Granted, I don't think Wyatt is going to change overnight, but I think that if you give him enough time and space he'll come to terms with the truth."

"Unfortunately, we don't have either the time or the space for that. Not until Chris is found."

"And that is why we are going to go up there and have a little chat with my older cousin," Bryn said with a smile.

Daniel nearly fell to the ground and began to twitch. "Excuse me?"

"I swear, if I have to repeat myself one more time…"

"I heard what you said," Daniel snapped, sarcastically. "I just didn't believe what you said. I mean, for a second there, I thought you said that we were going to go up there to have a chat with your cousin."

"I did."

"Are you crazy, or suicidal?" Daniel asked.

"Neither. It's the perfect thing to do."

"Um yeah, if you wanted to die young."

Bryn rolled her eyes. "Daniel, calm down. Neither one of us are going to die."

"Us? Who said that I was going up there with you? Unlike you, I don't have a death wish."

Standing before Daniel, Bryn looked him in the eye. "Do you want to find your friend and be finished with all of this?"

Daniel relaxes a bit, taken aback by what she had asked. "More than anything."

"Well then, we need to be going upstairs to talk with Wyatt."

"Why?"

"Because he is the one who is going to end it."

There was no time for protesting. Bryn was already gone and up the stairs by the time Daniel knew what was going on. Racing up after her, Daniel tried to stop her, but knew it was useless. He was going to leave her though, not wanting her to get hurt. Stopping at the closed attic door, Bryn turned to Daniel.

"If things start to get rough, grab my hand and shimmer us out."

"All right."

With that, Bryn opened the door. The attic was empty of people except for Wyatt who sat hunched over in the corner in his crystal cage. He looked up when he heard the door open, but didn't give the two a second thought as they walked in. There was an eerie tenseness in the room and Daniel didn't like it and knew that of all people, that Bryn could feel it. But it wasn't showing if she was. She stood confident and strong in front of the crystal cage and waited for Wyatt to speak.

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked, his tone low and angry.

"Just to talk," Bryn answered.

"And if I don't want to talk?" he snorted.

"Then I'll do all the talking, whether or not you listen."

"Go away," Wyatt said.

"I don't think so," Bryn replied. "We have to talk, even if it's me doing all of it. But, I'll start once you drop that front, okay?"

Wyatt glanced up and glared. "What front?"

"The whole, I've-been-raised-in-the-Underworld-by-demons-and-therefore-I-am-evil front," Bryn teased. "That, and the front where you don't believe what's going on around you."

Wyatt stood, outraged. "What are you talking about? Of course I don't believe what's going on around me! I've told all of you that I am not who you think or say I am. And I am evil, so if you would kindly leave this room before I get pissed off I would appreciate it."

Daniel stood silently in the background. _"My god, Bryn is crazy."_

Bryn rolled her eyes. "You don't believe what you said, though. Sure, in the beginning, you didn't believe a word of it and trusted everything that Barbas said. But now that you've heard it from others and seen your parents face to face…everything you ever believed in is crumbling, isn't it?"

Wyatt crossed his arms and turned away.

"It's true and you don't want to believe it."

"Shut up!"

"Look, it's hard and I understand that. What I don't get is why you aren't willing to change. The world isn't over, Wyatt. Yes, you were lied to and you were betrayed, but that doesn't mean that everyone out there is going to do the same thing to you. Here you would have a great life, one filled with love and yet you want nothing more than to throw it away. Why?"

"I said, stop it. Leave me alone."

"You're not evil, Wyatt," Bryn said. "Just because you were raised by a demon means nothing. That's not who you are and you know it."

"Look at my, Wyatt," Daniel said. "I'm half demon and I was raised by my mother's clan when I was younger. Even with being raised by my father later on and that the fact that I have demon blood in my veins means nothing. I had to discover who I was for myself."

"And what if this is who I am?" Wyatt asked. "Did either of you stop to think of that?"

"But it's not who you are and you know that," Bryn said, moving closer to the cage. "Deep down you've always known it. Even if you never showed that side of yourself to anyone, the life you lived wasn't for you. Yes, you crave power and taking the lives of innocents was nothing more than trivial fun for you, but it was empty. You got no real satisfaction in killing and keeping yourself locked away from the light of the real world."

Wyatt took a step back. It felt as if he had been hit by his energy ball again. His whole body ached and he wondered what it was that he was feeling. Clenching his fists, Wyatt glared up at Bryn.

"I'm an empath so there is no use in trying to hide your feelings," she said with a slight smile.

"It…it isn't true…" Wyatt stammered.

"Of course it isn't," Bryn said, walking over to the circular table in the middle of the attic. In her hand was the vile from the kitchen, and she placed it on the table in clear view. "And because it isn't, I'm going to leave this potion here."

Both Wyatt and Daniel stared at her.

"And," Bryn continued as she made her way to Wyatt's cage, "because it isn't the truth, I'm going to open your cage."

Kicking free one of the crystals, the cage broke down and had Wyatt wanted to, he could have run to freedom. Bryn, that smile on her face still there, walked to Daniel's side. Taking his hand, she gave it a squeeze. She could tell that he was just as confused as Wyatt was, not knowing what she was doing.

"I have faith in you Wyatt," Bryn said, looking him in the eye. "That's something I don't think anyone has ever had. Now is your chance to prove to us who you really are. If you return to the Underworld and kill my cousin than I know, I was wrong about you. But if you take that potion, you could go and vanquish the one person who is to blame for this and bring my cousin, your brother back to start a new life."

Wyatt cast his gaze to the floor.

"It's what you want," Bryn continued. "All your life you grew up with a man who was never really your father in your eyes, one who you knew you could never really trust. Come back to us and you can finally know what it is to have a mother and father's love. Come back to us and help us save the innocents that the world needs and that emptiness inside of you will go away. It will take time and it will hurt, but I will be there for you. So will all of your family. We've always been there for you and we always will."

A pain shot through Bryn's heart at that moment, a pain shared by Wyatt. Struggling not to cry, Bryn held on tight to Daniel's arm and he told him that it was time to leave. Feeling the sensation of dissolving, Bryn looked toward Wyatt one last time before she and Daniel were gone, her voice filling the attic as they left.

Wyatt heard the words as they left and slowly he left the remnants of the crystal cage. His feet took him toward the round table in the center of the room. Hesitantly, he reached out for the vile and held it in his hand. Something cold and wet fell onto his hand, and only then did Wyatt realize that he was crying. Turning, Wyatt faced the Book of Shadows and could hear Bryn's voice one more time.

"Please Wyatt, for Chris. Destroy Barbas and bring you and your brother home to us."


End file.
